


Personified Paradox

by Achlyz



Series: Dysfunctional Family [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Accidental Drug inhalation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Hargreeves Whump, Birthday fic (slight), Blood and Violence, Detective Diego Hargreeves, Electrocution, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt Ben Hargreeves, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major character death but on another timeline, Mentioned of burn skin, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Poisoning, Possible Character Death, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protectiveness, Sad and Beautiful, They just want to be happy but author goes brrt, This story has two endings, Usage of collars for said electrocution, Violence, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 52,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achlyz/pseuds/Achlyz
Summary: With Reginald long dead, the Hargreeves Family thought that everything that surrounds them that includes Reginald's secrets would be buried with him in the grave. They didn't really think just how secretive Reginald has been with them, and a secret that includes a powerful enemy from the past that will hunt them in the current present day, with a simple goal to get what Reginald has promised him in the first place.
Series: Dysfunctional Family [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921819
Comments: 66
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

“Five it’s 1 am go to sleep.”

Five looked up from his laptop hearing his brother’s voice at this time of the day “Kind of hypocrite coming from someone who is still awake like me.”

Luther sighed, “I am sleeping I just woke up to drink a cup of water.”

Five just hummed returning his attention to the laptop in front of him “Don’t let me stop you then.”

As Luther prepare his water, he could clearly hear Five typing on his personal laptop. Somehow, he was able to ‘convince’ Allison to buy him his very own. Allison then offered to buy everybody their own but they didn’t really see the use of it, that and Diego actually has his own from work.

Luther took a sip from the glass before taking a seat next to Five who actually just ignored him and continued to type “Can you tell me what you are doing?”

Five stopped in his typing he then glanced at his brother “My own progress report…” he said “Ever since coming back from the 1960’s and after learning the new properties of my powers, I have been kept progress on things I can and can’t do.”

Luther looked at him in surprise “That’s great Five but why?” he asked

Five scrunched his face before answering “It seems more logical this way…” he simply said then he turned the laptop screen toward his brother, pointing something in the screen. “Remember the time I had the broken ribs from the ordeal from Klaus’s friends?”

Luther gave a visible wince at that, the memory of Five dying then coming back from life isn’t something they would easily forget no matter what happens.

Five looked at Luther “I’m sorry…” he whispered knowing just how sensitive the topic is for his siblings

Luther looked at him, smiling “No it’s okay. I just… don’t want to ever think back to that day again.” He smiled reassuringly at his brother “So what are you saying again?”

Five smiled at him “Well I told you all that I can’t use my powers on myself, aka I can’t speed up healing any of my injury…” then Five pointed to another bullet in the screen “But I don’t think that’s the case, earlier I cut myself using a kitchen knife…” Five then made Luther look at his fingers, Luther didn’t see any cut.

“Well it turns out that I _can_ speed up the healing…” Five then pointed at another bullet “I wasn’t able to do it months ago because of my condition…” Five glance at the screen at the same time as Luther “I honestly think my powers are continuing to get stronger and stronger because I am giving it time to _grow_.” Five closed his laptop turning to face his brother “Ever since knowing my powers, I have been subjected to series of… energy consuming activities that are designed to push my power to the limit…”

“Reginald’s training?”

Five nodded “However all this time, while my powers has always been dependent on my energy, I am inclined to believe that even my mental and emotional condition plays a huge part in my powers.” He said “As you know ever since coming back, I have been eating more sweets than normal…”

Luther laughed making Five glare at him “Normal is an understatement Five but okay…”

Five just rolled his eyes “Sweet things are great for boasting my energy to the highest it could go. But since everything is somehow…normal now in our family, I can finally rest and relax.” He said “With this, my powers are able to grow in accordance to how I am doing mentally and emotionally. In short term, what Reginald has been doing to me just actually held me back into unlocking my true potential because of how stressful those trainings are. Then the apocalypse happened to me, the stress I’ve been through locked some properties that my powers originally has, it’s the same back to the 1960’s…”

Luther looked at him “So are you saying that ever since coming back, knowing that you could finally just relax is doing you a lot of favors because your powers are being slowly unlocked? And it’s because of how you are not now in a stressful situation?”

Five grinned at him “I honestly think that if we can get rid of Klaus, I would be able to stop you all from aging.”

Luther laughed at him “Hey Klaus might be… too much sometimes but it’s actually refreshing.”

Five just laughed at him, getting his laptop from the table “You say that now but wait until you look at our backyard…” he said getting up from his chair, making a beeline out of the kitchen. He paused then looked at Luther “I suggest that you should get a peaceful sleep tonight, because I am sure that Klaus would pester you tomorrow into inflating his newly bought expensive swimming pool using my credit card.” Five then grinned at him “Good night twin brother.” And with that he left a stunned Luther sitting in the kitchen chair.

“A… a what!?”

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Just… just how big of a swimming pool have you ordered?”

“The biggest one they have of course brother! Klaus never settles for small!”

It’s a Sunday morning and yet Luther and Diego are wide awake early in the morning in their backyard, inflating the probably largest swimming pool they have ever seen. Diego let out a yawn as he and Luther continued to inflate the swimming pool, even with using two powered inflation device, it is still taking too long “If you don’t use this shit I swear to god I would put this shit in your room.”

Klaus just grinned at him, sipping his ice tea as he watches his two brothers doing his job “No worries big brother of mine! I am actually planning on living inside that pool, with water and my rubber duck and all!”

“Look at that, Diego is also here.”

Klaus looked at his little brother who is walking towards them in the backyard “Little Fivey! Good morning and thank you for the pool!”

Diego and Luther looked at Five “You bought Klaus this pool?” Diego asked

Five sighed, sitting beside Klaus “He bought it with my credit card last week…” Five shrugged “Well I didn’t notice it at first because it didn’t even make a dent in my account.”

“How much is this anyway? With how big and how good the quality is, it’s probably a lot of money…” Luther noted

Five just looked at him “Only 600 dollars with the delivery fee of course…” he said in a bored tone

Luther actually looked at him in surprise “600 dollars for an inflatable pool?” he then looked at Klaus “That’s too much Klaus!” he gave him a disapproval look.

Klaus just laughed at him, taking another sip in his iced tea “That’s nothing!” he grinned at them “You should all wait and see how much our Christmas tree would be this year!”

Diego just sighed “The money this family just easily burns….” He muttered but Luther was able to hear it anyway.

“Oh, wow a pool! And you got the color I suggested!”

“Benerino! Glad you can join our early family meeting in the backyard!”

Five made space for Ben to sit on “You know about this?” he asked, taking Mr. Pennycrumb from Ben’s arms

Ben just grinned at him, carefully handing Mr. Pennycrumb to Five “I helped him look on the internet for the most expensive one.”

Diego groaned, then he glanced at Ben “Ben you shit put on some shoes! You don’t know if there are any sharp rocks in the backyard!”

Ben just laughed at him, feeling the grass with his barefoot “Calm down Diego, a little rock wouldn’t kill me.”

Luther just sighed, looking at the pool that is still somewhat not yet fully inflated “He is right though Ben, there might even be some broken glass here…”

Ben looked at the both of them “Remember those days you two can’t have the same opinions on things?” Klaus snickered at Ben’s statement “I miss those days!” Ben shouted.

Luther and Diego just looked at each other, grinning as they did “Put on some shoes Ben!” they both shouted back in unison.

“You can’t make me!” Ben challenged

“They can’t but I certainly can, put your shoes on Ben.”

Ben groaned looking at Allison who dropped his sandals in front of him, “Not you too Allison!”

Allison just looked at him, it took a while but Ben sighed putting on the sandals, grumbling as he did. Mr. Pennycrumb then started to run across the backyard, chasing after a butterfly. Ben looked at him in envy “How come Mr. Pennycrumb gets to run barefooted?!”

Five smirked at him “If you can run on your legs and hands, then we would allow it Ben.”

Ben just laughed at him “Don’t challenged me Five, I am bored and I can certainly do some hobby in my free time.”

Then they looked at the entryway of their backyard, Five and Ben immediately stood up to help their Mom carry the food. Grace smiled at them “Thank you dears…”

They carefully set down the food in the wooden table that is available in their backyard, arranging it so it wouldn’t take much space for plates. Vanya then came out of their house carrying a jug of water and a coffee pot. She placed it down in the available spot on the table “Mom and I figured out that we might as well eat outside since the weather is actually nice and it would take Diego and Luther a long time to inflate the swimming pool.”

Grace smiled at them “I’ll get the plates and utensil…”

Ben and Five followed her inside to help her with it. Vanya looked around spotting Klaus almost done with his ice tea “Klaus… you shouldn’t drink something sweet early in the morning…” she said

Klaus looked at her, placing the empty glass of ice tea down in the table “I was thirsty!”

Allison laughed “Sure because the first time you saw in the fridge is iced tea not water…” Allison looked at him “You do know that water is healthier right?” 

Klaus grinned at them “I know! But water is too bland for my taste!”

Luther and Diego looked at the swimming pool “How big is this shit?” Diego grumbled

“Maybe big enough to bury Klaus in it after we inflate this…”

**~o~oOo~o~**

They all decided to just eat first before continuing to inflate the swimming pool. “This is actually nice, eating outside our backyard I mean…” Vanya said already halfway done with her eggs

“Like a picnic!”

“If this is a picnic, we would be eating on the ground Klaus, with blankets and all…” Ben said laughing as Klaus steal his hotdog from his plate “I thought you don’t like that?”

Klaus just grinned at him “My taste buds have evolved dear brother!” and with that he took a bite out of the stolen hotdog from Ben’s plate.

“Eat more Five…” Diego said putting another piece of toasted bread on his plate.

At this point Five just knows to just accept whatever his siblings are putting in his plate, because he knows if he refuses them, he would never hear the end of it, and well it’s easier to just eat a toasted bread than to hear his brothers and sisters gang up on him early in the morning. That’s why when Allison also placed him a piece of sunny side up egg, he just muttered a soft thank you under his breath before eating it together with the toasted bread.

After their family breakfast, it was Klaus and Allison who volunteered to clean up as Five continued to sip on his coffee, Ben helping with Luther and Diego, while Vanya is playing fetch with Mr. Pennycrumb in the backyard.

As Five finished his 3rd cup of coffee, he and Vanya shared a look as they could see Diego and Luther is starting to get frustrated on how long the swimming pool is taking too long to inflate. Five finally took pity in his two brothers, he set down his empty cup of coffee on the table before he and Vanya started to walk towards the both of them

“Do you need help with that?” Five asked as both of his brothers looked at him

“I don’t know about you but there are only two holes available in the inflatable swimming pool and we only have two inflation devices that we can use…” Luther said looking down at the device in his hand

Five just rolled his eyes at them, he then concentrated until his hands started glowing soft blue hues, they all watch in amazement as the two inflation devices and the swimming pool glowed the same blue hue that Five is producing. It didn’t even take a whole minute for the swimming pool to be finally fully inflated. Five sighed as he could feel a large chunk of energy has been taken out of him.

Five shifted his attention to his brothers “You might want to seal it off now…” he muttered

As they slowly remove the inflation device, Diego looked at him “You could have done that this whole time?” he asked

Five just looked back at him “A thank you is sufficient you know, I just saved you minutes of inflating.” He said “And let me just point that caused me my energy I got from eating breakfast and from the coffee so obviously I won’t be able to do that earlier.”

Diego’s look soften, understanding how Five’s power actually works “Oh…” he mumbled “Then in that case, thank you Five…”

Five grinned at him “You are welcome Diego.”

“But you’ll be needing to eat again.”

Five groaned “I am still full!”

Five just glared as Luther looked at him apologetically before going inside the house together with Vanya, to probably get anything they could to feed him. Five should really have not said that.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Even thought it’s still early in the morning, that didn’t stop Klaus from going inside the swimming pool together with Vanya and Ben. The swimming pool is actually big enough to fit all of them but it would be cramp. As of now, Diego isn’t really feeling the want to swim, Luther is the one playing fetch with Mr. Pennycrumb, Allison is on her phone arranging her schedule, while Five just continued where he left off from yesterday night.

Suddenly Allison gasps in surprise making them look at her direction “Oh my god! I totally missed it but…” she said turning her phone towards them “Our birthday is next week already! October 1!”

This made their jaw drop ever so slightly “Oh right I forgot, we do have birthdays!” Klaus exclaimed “Though… do we really need to celebrate it?”

“Of course, we do!” Vanya suddenly said “After all we do celebrate it in secret when we were kids…” she softy whispered

October 1 has always been like a normal day for them, Reginald never allowed them to celebrate it as he would rather use that day to train them. But when they are sure that he is already asleep, their Mom would often bake them cookies and then give it to them when all of them are gathered in Ben’s room every night. Even Pogo would give them small presents and would actually make sure that Reginald wouldn’t caught them. Vanya remember it so fondly because it’s the one thing they would invite her to, saying that it’s also her birthday. It’s one of her treasured memories ever since growing up.

But then the accident happened with Five, the first birthday that didn’t include Five made them all depress as Five’s presence is largely missed by them. Then two years after he disappeared Ben died, they stopped celebrating in secret, not seeing the use of it anymore knowing two of them are dead.

“I will never forget the day that we first celebrated without Five with us…” Ben softly said “I actually hated it…made me think that he died…”

Luther glanced down at Mr. Pennycrumb “Then two years passed, you also died Ben… Made us stop celebrating, nobody had the strength to celebrate without the two of you…”

Five closed his laptop, in the apocalypse he never had the sense of time, October 1 for him is just another day in the hellhole he winded up with. “At first…” he started making them look at him “I tried to keep track of the time… in the apocalypse I mean…” Five looked down unable to look them in the eye “I eventually just gave up so… October 1 is just the same fucked up day in me surviving the apocalypse alone…”

They all stared at Five, they might have not known the full extent of the trauma he had experience during the apocalypse but they do know just how hard it must have been for him, after all it was hard for them too. Allison took a deep breath not wanting to shed a tear, she reached out to Five touching his hand making Five look at her “I am sorry Five, I know how hard it must have been for you alone in that shithole…” she said “But you are here now, back at us…” Allison looked at him “You are here now and that’s all what matters to us Five…”

Five smiled at her then glance around his family, taking in their encouraging looks and smile being sent his way “Yeah…” he softly said “I am back…”

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Pizza and donuts?”

“Too basic Luther! We need more…” Klaus gestured his hands wildly “Boom! Like a grand party!”

“Pizza and donuts with fireworks?”

Klaus actually laughed out loud “Luther that’s actually not a bad idea!” Klaus grinned at Vanya who is in charge of taking notes “Write that down little Vanny!”

And to their horror, Vanya did actually write it down. She just smiled at them “Well… it could be worst?”

Ben sighed, even in a simple birthday celebration his family couldn’t just have a normal one.

After the events in the backyard, and hours after that, they all decided to go inside their house and talk about their upcoming birthday as a family. So right now, all of them are sitting in the dinning room, trying to come up with a plan that would satisfy all that they want. And so far, it isn’t going great. As usual.

“How about some take-outs?” Diego suggested

Klaus snorted out loud “In what world would a celebration be with just take-outs?” Klaus looked at him disappointed in him clearly “Do better Diego!”

“Hey!”

Allison cleared her throat “Okay how about we just rent a big venue, order catering services, and then have some wine and some champagne?”

Ben shakes his head “No no no! we can’t do that.” He said making them look at him “Catering services often wear latex gloves in food preparation, do we really want Five dying on our birthday?” he seriously asked “And no more alcohol in this household remember? We talked about that!”

All of them, minus Five, shivered at the prospect not really wanting a repeat of what happened to their family vacation last month. Vanya sighed looking down at her notepad “Okay so far we got pizza, donuts and fireworks… totally normal…” she said

Five got their attention “I am not having a birthday celebration if I won’t see a single cake in the table.” He firmly said, then he smirked “And since it is a _special_ day, I am expecting a high tier cake not just one tier.”

Klaus snapped his fingers at him “Oh like a wedding cake but for birthdays!” he exclaimed

Five looked at him “Exactly.”

Klaus grinned at him then at Vanya “Write that down Vanya! Wedding birthday cake for all of us!”

Ben just shakes his head “This family I swear…” he muttered “And since we will be having a cake that big, we should at least have more food… like chicken?”

Klaus snorted “Chicken… of course you would want that. After all it taste great with ranches right Benny?”

“At least what I’m suggesting is proper food!”

Vanya cleared her throat to gain control in the room “Okay how about this, we all get to choose one food of our liking…”

Diego shrugged “If that’s the case, then I want burgers. But like the grilled ones.”

“I don’t actually want anything so whatever you guys want I am good with it.” Luther simply said

Five tapped his finger on the wooden table “I want cake, some ice-cream would also be ideal, brownies aren’t that bad and a cupcake would be also nice.”

Vanya just hummed as she wrote down everything Five told them, “Why would you want a cake then a cupcake?” she asked “Aren’t those two the same thing?”

Five just leaned on his chair “If I stab Klaus to death, then I decided to just shot him to death instead, will Klaus die?” Five just rolled his eyes at the reaction he got “It’s like cake and cupcake, the ending results are the same but the method it was prepared would be different.”

“What makes you think that’s a good analogy to make?” Diego asked, finding it really disturbing on his part

Five just snorted “Well at least you got the point, and that’s they first thing that came to mind.”

“Fivey! Don’t you love me?! Why are you always figuratively killing meeee?”

Five just gave him a tight smile “If I wanted you dead, you’d be dead.”

Luther cleared his throat “So are we all planning on buying these foods or making them ourselves?”

They all looked at him “Ohhhhh! I like that! Like a family bonding but this time with us cooking!” Klaus said

Allison raised her eyebrows “Okay who here knows how to cook…”

Surprisingly Vanya, Diego, and Five raised their hands. They turned to Five “Wait when did you learn how to cook?” Allison asked

Five grinned at them “Sometimes you just get bored of just burying the bodies so I find ways to get creative on disposing them…”

Five actually laughed out loud when they looked at him in horror that Allison is starting to turn green “Holy shit this is the best reaction I have seen on all of you!” he said doubling down “I am just joking jesus! I would never!”

Diego glared “You piece of shit! Can’t you joke like a normal person!”

“That is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard in my life…” Ben whispered “Makes me want to go back on being dead…”

Vanya shakes her head trying to remove the mental images in her mind to no avail “Thanks for the very graphic images Five…”

Luther placed his hand on his head, strangely longingly looking at the sky as if trying to see the moon even though it’s still sun out “I miss you…” he whispered “I am at peace up there…”

“Little Fivey… there is seriously something wrong with you…” Klaus said laughing “And that’s coming from someone who did drugs most of my life!”

Allison just shakes her head, it’s still early in the morning and yet this is the kind of headache she is starting to get. “Okay back to the topic at hand…” she said “Do you think we could cook all of what we want?”

They all paused to think “Yeah actually…” Diego said “I think we could actually do it if we start in the morning then just eat it for dinner? And besides we have Mom to help us.”

Allison grinned “Yeah what the hell, let’s cook in our birthday.”

“I promise you it would be greaaaat! And with this way we could make sure that Fivey wouldn’t consume any poisonous latex from other people!” Klaus said then he paused “I mean what could go wrong?” he asked

“Food poisoning, salmonella because you have a habit of eating raw batter, and I am sure arson would be on top of the list.” Ben easily said and with a deadpanned expression

Klaus grinned at him “So just a normal family bonding time then?”

Ben sighed; he really thinks that how come he was once a upon a time dead when his siblings literally doesn’t give a shit about their own safety “Yeah, just a normal family bonding time that would include a house fire then someone probably dying.”

They all laughed “Oh come on Ben! Think a little bit more positive!” Vanya giggled

Ben looked at her, deadpanned “I am positive that a house fire would happen and I am positively positive that someone, Klaus, would die because of salmonella.”

Allison laugh “If it makes you all feel a little bit better, we could order the birthday cake in this newly opened dessert shop downtown?” Allison asked “Though I would really make sure they wouldn’t use any latex gloves…”

Five just smiled at her “Thank you Allison.”

“Anything to make sure you are safe Five…”

“What about us who can’t cook?” Luther suddenly asked “I mean I could probably help and all but I would feel really bad just sitting in one corner when all of you are cooking…”

Vanya glanced at him “You could keep an eye out for Klaus? Make sure he doesn’t start any house fire?”

Ben grinned at her as Klaus whined “I would never!” he said loudly

“I highly doubt that.”

Klaus gasps “Benny boy trust me!”

“Remember the time you wanted to toast a marshmallow on the stove and it ended with living room curtain burning?”

Diego laughed “How is that even possible?” he asked “And when did this happen?”

Ben grinned at them “Klaus panicked because the marshmallow on the stick is burning so bad so out of reflex, he threw it in the living room, setting the curtain on fire.” Ben looked at Klaus who is pouting “Back in the 1960’s”

Five looked at them “I am sure Klaus can do worst…” he said then smirked “This is Klaus we are talking about…”

Ben laughed “Oh he did worst.” He then glanced at them “He burned down a whole couch because he threw a burning egg on it.” Ben smirked “He was cooking a boiled egg by the way.”

“Benny! Stop exposing meeee! This is bullying!” Klaus whined out loud “And the water is too hot, how am I suppose to know how hot a water can get before it started boiling like crazy shit!”

Diego glance at Klaus who is still pouting “You should really learn how to cook, it’s a basic necessity in life you know.” He then sighed “I will teach you how to.”

Klaus looked at him “Why teach me when you can just cook for me?!”

Diego gave him a tight smile “You will learn how to cook Klaus, end of discussion.”

Allison tapped her hand on the table getting all of their attention “So it’s settled then?” she glanced around the room “Diego, Mom, Five, and Vanya will be doing the heavy cooking while Me, Luther, Ben, and maybe Klaus would be helping with the basics?”

Vanya placed down her notepad “Should we do pairs? To cover more area, I mean we will be cooking a lot…”

Five hummed “Luther and Klaus with Diego, I will take Ben, Vanya and Allison I know you two can handle baking.”

Diego jolted in surprise “Wait a fucking minute… why am I stuck with Klaus and Luther?”

Five just gave him a tight smile “Because if Klaus or Luther would disturb me while I’m cooking, I would be mixing their body remains with the food. Mark my words Diego.” He then smiled charmingly, like he didn’t just threaten them “We wouldn’t want that do we?”

“What’s with you and cannibalisms jokes Baby Cinco?”

Five smiled at his direction “That one isn’t a joke, it’s a promise.”

Diego grumbled but relented “Fine but if Klaus dipped his hands on the batter of anything I’ll be cooking, it will not be my fault.” He then glanced at Luther “But I could probably use Luther’s strength for the pizza dough…” he mumbled

Allison smiled glancing around the room, “Okay finally we settled on something!” she said excitedly “I can’t wait! This will be our first birthday to celebrate in a very long time. Let’s make it memorable okay?”

Vanya smiled “I am just glad we are all complete again as a family.” She glanced around the room “That’s all I ever wanted.”

Ben grinned “Oh this will be memorable all right, the day the Umbrella Academy burned down to the ground would be written in history. Cause of fire? A boiled egg thrown by Klaus.”

“Oh, come on Benerino! It’s just that one time!”

“Two actually.”

“Two times! And the second one was honestly a mistake!”

Five just sighed as his siblings continued to grill Klaus about what happened in that particular accident. Five never expected that the day would come that he would actually be looking forward on the date of October 1. But seeing all of them bickering, planning, and really looking forward to it, Five knows he wouldn’t miss another birthday as long as he is with his family. And with the way his family discreetly glance at his direction, he knows they are all feeling the same way as he is.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: I know I am late for the birthday fic but it’s a great storyline for the angst I am going to be building up with. Thank you for your support and I hope you’ll enjoy this new installment! And this time I won’t be spoiling this story with the tags, so have fun guessing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I woke up early in the morning for my online class but turns out no profs of ours are attending. So instead of getting frustrated, I decided to update.**

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Hey where is everybody?”

Five who is just lounging in their living room couch, looked up to look at his brother Ben, “Diego is at work, Allison left because she needed to sign some new role in her agency, Klaus and surprisingly Luther took Mr. Pennycrumb in the park, and Vanya is at her rehearsals.”

Ben looked around the house, not really used to the overall silence ever since they all came back 1960’s “So just the two of us?” he asked, when Five nodded Ben smiled at him “Want to do something productive on this fine Monday morning?”

Five sat down in the couch instead of laying on it, “What do you have in mind?” he asked

Ben gestured for the whole house “I was thinking we could clean Reginald’s office? But just like the mild stuffs like documents, papers and maybe some files.” Ben then sighed “It’s been nearly a year since we came back and I honestly think we should at least get rid of some of his things.”

Five hummed, he thought about it before standing up “We could also search for important files from him, something useful.” Five then shrugged “Or we could just burn down his office and call it a day.”

As Ben and Five headed to Reginald’s office, walking side by side Ben couldn’t help but laugh at his remark “Or you know, we could just wait for our birthday to burn the whole house down.” Ben shrugged as he opened the door to Reginald’s office, holding the door open for Five “Why burn just one part of the house when you can burn everything down?”

Five just grinned at him as Ben closed the door behind them “Well at least that would be a legit reason for us to move into a different house then.”

Ben and Five stared at the office of Reginald, a silence fell upon them. “I have never been here physically…” Ben muttered

Five hummed already circling around Reginald’s desk, opening up the top drawing “Do you think he left something useful in his office?” Five asked as he started the flip through the red notebook he saw in the desk.

Ben then started to look closely into the bookshelf that is lined up with various of books in different languages “Knowing Reginald? Maybe, but I wouldn’t be surprise if he burned some useful information just to keep us in the dark, that’s just how he is…” Ben the traced one of the books spine with his finger, he got it out then looked at the language. It was in Russian, he chuckled “Hey out of curiosity, how many languages he taught you?”

Five paused what he was doing, thinking “Chinese, French, Swedish, Russian I got that class with Vanya, German with Klaus, Turkish with Luther, Spanish with Diego, and Japanese class with you.” Five then looked at Ben “Then during my free time I also learned how to speak Filipino and Korean.”

Ben looked surprised at him “Huh…” he muttered surprised at how many his brother knows, then his face scrunched up “Reginald only taught me Japanese, Korean, Vietnamese and Filipino…” then he sighed as Five chuckled realizing Ben’s point “He only taught me Asian language! That bastard!”

Five laughed he tossed the useless book he found by the drawer “I don’t think Reginald’s a racist…” then he heard himself “I think?”

Ben glanced down at the book he tossed at the ground “Nothing useful?” he asked not bothering picking it up

Five just shake his head “If you think that a detailed recorded brain wavelength of us is important feel free to keep it.”

Ben’s face contorted in disturb “I can’t believe even in our sleep he would watch us.”

Five nodded at him “Well, he’s always been like that we just didn’t realize earlier just how much of a bastard he is.” Five shrugged glancing around the room, he then looked at Ben “We will need a garbage bag, lots of it.”

Ben grinned at him “I’ll go and get it.”

Five watch as Ben left the room leaving him alone, he looked around before sighing “This is going to be a long day…” he muttered. Well at least he could keep himself occupied for the time being.

**~o~oOo~o~**

It was nearing lunch, and even still they haven’t even made a dent in the piles of papers they found in Reginald’s office. As much as Ben and Five wanted to just burn everything, they really would want to make sure that everything would be filtered, not wanting to throw something really important.

As of now, Five is the one arranging the bookshelf, flipping throughout pages after pages to. After deeming a book in French to be useless, he threw it on the garbage bag that is already starting to fill. Ben is the one in charge of the piles of papers on the further back of Reginald’s office, both of them working in silent and fast as they could.

Five then noticed that one particular book is slightly thicker than the rest, like something has been slid in between pages. So carefully Five got the book out, flipping it through the page where the bulk is. His face scrunched up in confusion as a small silver key with a red string tied to it is hidden between the book. Five got the key from the pages, before looking at the title page of the book.

_“Developments and capabilities of a mental capacity of a twin child separated in birth.”_ Five muttered reading the title book that was in Japanese. Ben must have heard him because before he knew it, his brother is at his side.

Ben glanced at the book that Five was holding reading the title “Why would Reginald read that kind of book…?” Ben muttered “I mean he knows that you and Luther are twins, right? And obviously he hid that fact, but I don’t really think he would separate you two…”

Five just opened the book that was written in pure Japanese, he and Ben read a particular line in the book that was highlighted.

_“…In theory a pair of twins can still know whether or not they have another ‘half.’ Unlike biological siblings that has been birthed separately, a twin has a special bond that can still baffle scientist. In some rare cases, a pair of twins can even feel each other’s emotion, pain and sometimes they can perceive thoughts from the other even without the usage of verbal communication.”_

Five looked so confused “Why… would he have something like this?”

Ben got the book from Five flipping through the next page, and like the last time there is also a highlighted paragraph,

_“It is also noted that a pair of twins, whether it’s identical or a fraternal one, could be highly dependent to one another especially at birth. This particular behavior has been observed by many doctors and scientist. However, this behavior could be outgrown especially in an environment where the twins are born if this type of behavior would be discouraged by the parents. There will be precaution in this, because it might result in an emotional disconnection between the pair of twins that could also affect how the twins interact with other people that surrounds them.”_

“Now we know where Reginald got his shitty parenting…” Ben glanced at Five who is oddly silent “He got it in a fucking book about how to fuck up twin children.”

Five then twirled the key he got and showed it to Ben “I also found this stuck between the book…” he muttered handing Ben the key, refusing to look at the book once again.

Ben glanced at Five in worry who is looking so distant, as if thinking. “Five…?” he softly called out, making his brother look at him. Ben threw the book away before gently cupping his brother’s face with both his hands “You are going to be okay… it’s all in the past now…” Ben smiled “What matters now is that you and Luther are fixing things, you two have been doing really great you know that right?”

Five looked directly at Ben before nodded “It just… surprising to take in…” he muttered “Yes I am aware that Reginald purposely let Luther and I fight all the time, but I just thought it was because he didn’t like the idea of the two of us being dependent to one another but…” Five glanced at the book “But never did thought that he also did it as an experiment, just like how he all treated us. Just an experiment for him to study, and that included me and Luther as twins.”

Ben hugged Five, unable to take in the expression his little brother has “Reginald is a Grade A+ asshole, who deserves to rot in the fucking hell.” He muttered angerly “But none of that matters now Five, he is fucking dead and probably making Satan retire early…” that got a chuckled out of his brother “What matters now is all of us, including you and Luther, are now a family and we treat each other like that.” Ben broke the hug making Five look at him “And we can’t let him continue to destroy us, we should be stronger than that.”

Five deeply sighed, composing himself, he gave his brother a small reassuring smile “He really is an asshole.” Five firmly said.

Ben grinned at him, kissing the top of his head just like what Diego does to him is he wants to calm them down “A racist asshole.” Ben declared

Five laughed “I don’t really think he is a racist Ben but I will agree with that now.”

Ben grinned at him, “Do you want to rest? I mean we could continue tomorrow…”

Five just shook his head “No, I’m fine just a little shaken up but we should know where the key is for…” Five glanced around the room “I seriously think it’s something important for Reginald to hide it in such place that I think Klaus wouldn’t be able to find it.”

Ben looked at the key in his hand, he glanced at Five before making a decision “Yeah… okay let’s go find out what this key is for.”

**~o~oOo~o~**

It took them hours to finally locate a wooden box that they have found sealed off in one of the floorboards. Ben was the one who found the uneven floorboard because he tripped on it. When they ripped of the carpet, they saw that the floorboard look liked something inside was hidden. Ben easily destroyed it using his tentacles, revealing a wooden box. It is quite heavy but Ben easily managed to carry it to Reginald’s desk.

Ben looked at Five “Are you ready?” he asked

Five just shrugged “As long as we don’t see some animal remains in there, I don’t see a reason why not…”

Ben chuckled, before inserting the key but not twisting it yet “Just yesterday you’ve been telling us about eating human bodies but now you are disturbed by the fact that there might be a dead animal inside of the box?”

Five just chuckled at him “I could easily kill people, but I would never hurt an animal. I mean if someone would make me pick between you or Mr. Pennycrumb then well…” he smiled at Ben “It was nice meeting you.”

Ben laughed not even offended “Well I would say the same actually, I mean I love you Five like I really do but Mr. Pennycrumb is really cute.” With that Ben twisted the key, and they both sigh in relief as a loud click was heard.

They both looked at each other before Ben opened the wooden box. Five snorted “Well this is anticlimactic…” He muttered looking at the box that is just filled with letters and even envelops.

Ben frowned “Why would Reginald hide this though?” Ben, out of Five’s surprise, poured the content out of the box as dozens of letters poured out of the box. Ben then kneeled down at the scattered letters, picking out one, he read the date in the envelope “This is from way before, Like 20 years ago! If my math is right, we would be around just 11 years old.” Ben said “And oh, it’s all in Japanese…”

Five kneeled down picking another envelope, like Ben he also did the math “Some of these are just sent just weeks away from each other, some are months…” he muttered.

Ben and Five looked at each other, coming to an agreement. Ben sighed “It would take us long but fine, we should really sort this all out, from the oldest to the latest.”

Five nodded, looking at the envelops “Seems more logical than reading them out of order…”

Sometimes Five and Ben hated that they can’t be like their other siblings who would just read whatever they picked up, regardless of the chronological order.

**~o~oOo~o~**

It took them half an hour to finalize everything, and when they did, they could already feel themselves getting hungry for skipping lunch. But the curiosity they have is greater than the hunger they are feeling. Ben opened up the very first yet at the same time the oldest envelop, he read the contents out loud, his Japanese accent on point.

_“Greetings,_

_It has come to my attention that you, Sir Reginald Hargreeves, had a pair of extraordinary twins in your hands that has been birthed randomly by woman around the world in the day of October 1. I am doctor and a scientist from a Japanese institution that specializes in studying the wonders of twin children. My name is Fuzen Toritsuku. And it has come to our attention that the children birthed by random woman has something special about them. And for the furtherment and the great interest of science we are asking for your corporation for a series of experimentation and conductive studies pertaining to the set of twins you have._

_We will patiently wait for your reply, and of course you would be greatly paid for any corporation you would give us in return.”_

Five’s eyes widen he suddenly stood up and got the book from earlier, checking the author’s name in the back of the book “Fuzen Toritsuku…” he muttered “The same name as the one in the letter and the same signature…”

Ben’s face looked disturb “Don’t tell me…” he muttered getting the next letter, he opened it as Five kneeled down beside him. Also reading the contents of the letter.

_“We thank you, you for the fast response that we got and with your agreement for the participation of the set of twins you have. As you’ve mentioned in your earlier letter, it has come to our attention that the pair of twins you have do not share the same kind of ‘power’. As we currently analyze the blood samples you have sent us, we would send you a complete report in exchange for a full facial description of the set of twins you have. A picture would also be ideal but not necessary as long as you would involve the heritage of the twins.”_

“So, Reginald agreed with this…” Ben muttered “He even gave blood sample, what a fucking bastard…”

Five hummed getting the third letter from the placement “We can’t really know what Reginald’s replies are… those letters are sent to the other, so we could only speculate what he sent by reading the rest.” And with that Five opened the letter he was holding, also reading it out loud in Japanese.

_“We sincerely hope that the report we sent you are sufficient for all of the data that we sent is true and none has been fabricated. We are baffled at the fact that the set of twins you have do not same the same heritage, one of them being American and the other one is Asian. The blood sample you sent us prove it right for the blood samples we have, we detected similarities and ran some DNA that truly proves that both of them are twins with same genetic components yet at the same time different cultural heritage. We are inclined to believe that even though they shared the same birth mother, the differences they both have in heritage is simply due to the extraordinary happenings surrounding their mysterious birth._

_With this information, we are looking forward to more experiments and research for the set of twins you have. We would also like to know their given names if that is possible for a more specific and accurate data.”_

Ben and Five stared in shock in what they just read “What… what a minute…” Ben said taking a deep breath “Did Reginald lied to them?” he looked at Five “I mean even Mom confirmed that you and Luther are the only twin in this household, and Mom wouldn’t lie to us…”

Then both of them dawned in realization “Reginald sent them fabricated blood sample…” Five muttered as Ben nodded, the only conclusion they could make “Somehow Reginald manage to mix your blood with Luther’s or even mine… so he could pass them up as a legit blood from the both of us…” Five said

“But… why would he do that?” Ben asked “I mean why lie? He could have just sent yours and Luther’s blood sample, but why mine?”

Five pointed at the dozens of letters, “Well, hopefully we could find out in this next one…”

_“We are in great delight for you full cooperation, we’ve already named the samples, research and series of planned experimentations under the name of Ben and Aidan as per their given name. As per your personal request, we have experimented with latest technology the full properties and potential powers of Ben, and so far, we determined through extensive research and data analyzing that the creature in his stomach is from another dimension that resides in his stomach through a portal. It’s not necessary a part of him but rather, when summoned the Eldritch always chose Ben as it’s host._

_We deeply understand your hesitation to give out Aidan’s power, and we deeply assure you that everything you send to us are confidential and only a handful of trusted scientists would handle this information being sent to us. If it is any consolation, we are also willing to study and analyze Aidan’s power on your behalf like what we did with his twin brother Ben.”_

“Aidan?” Five snorted “Of course, Reginald would pick a mundane name for me as a fucking cover up. He should at least have been creative…” he muttered

Ben chuckled “I mean Diego’s name is Diego so… I think we are past mundane names…” Ben then took the letter from Five’s hands “Then that answers our question, he fabricated lies so he wouldn’t have to waste time, energy and resources on finding out what Eldritch is, and honestly that’s kind of smart of him…” Ben then looked at Five “Did you also notice that Reginald didn’t really specify who is the Asian one and the American one between us?”

Five sighed “He probably hid Luther’s power because of how boring it is…” he muttered “Oh now that you thinking about it… I mean Ben is really a common name for an American, and Aidan isn’t. So, we could assume that the Japanese thought that the Asian one between us is you and not me…”

Ben laughed “Don’t let Luther hear that from you…” he then examined the envelops in front of him humming at what Five had just said. “Yeah, Ben is really a common and boring name now that I think about it…” he looked at Five “Do you want to continue reading or should we stop to eat?”

Five glanced at the clock in the room before looking back at Ben “The things we learned so far has been intriguing and quite informative, I am sure that we should continue to read, and hopefully we could find everything there is to know…”

And without further more delay, they started reading again. And for the first time, they are glad to have taken both of the Japanese class that Reginald made them learn in a very young age.

**~o~oOo~o~**

After everything they read, Ben and Five sat down in silence, digesting everything they have just learned from the series of letters. “Why am I not surprised that almost all of Reginald’s reply has been lies?” Ben muttered

Five hummed tapping his finger in the wooden floor, thinking and processing everything “He lied about us being twins, he hid my real name and the nature of my powers, and according to the letters he sent the one who died is me not you… and he never mentioned about time travelling to the future but he made it look like I was the one who died instead of you. So they think there are now only 6 of us…” Five muttered “The only accurate thing he said is that there are originally 7 of us, two girls, 5 boys. And for some fucked up reason, he gave everyone’s power away, easily handling that information to a scientist.”

Ben looked at him “I can understand why Reginald made it look like we are twins, but why would he never reveal your powers when he literally gave everyone’s else?” Ben bit his lips “Do you think he did it to protect you?”

This made Five glance at him “I highly doubt that…” he said “If he wanted to protect me in the first place, he would offer Luther’s name instead of mine.”

“But he did use a fake one, I mean your name is Five not Aidan…”

Five glanced at every letter they managed to read “The contents of the latest letters are full of… profanities. So we could just guess that Reginald must have stopped replying to him.”

Ben nodded in agreement “I saw the dates when this doctor started to demand more, it was a year before you time travelled in the future.” Ben hold up 9 letters “In these letters all of it are full of threats, and profanities demanding why Reginald had stop sending them replies… and I checked the dates on these and saw that it was a year before you jumped into the future. Meaning Reginald had already made you look like you ‘died’ but in reality, you are still here with us…”

Five pinched the bridge of his nose “Shit…” he mumbled “If only we could get our hands on his replies all of this would be clearer.”

Ben nodded solemnly “I have a theory though…” he started “That maybe something made Reginald stop replying suddenly…”

Five jolted “You are right…” he muttered; he then suddenly took out his phone.

Ben looked over his shoulder, Ben grinned “Five you genius!” he said as Five continued to type the name of the scientist on the internet. It didn’t even take a while but dozens of articles showed up about him.

**_ Doctor and well-known scientist arrested for child exploitation, human trafficking and even several counts of child sexual abuse: The alarming case of Fuzen Toritsuku  _ **

**__ **

“Ah…” Ben muttered “That’s why Reginald stopped replying, he didn’t want to be involved with him…”

Five just scrolled up in the Japanese article, taking in the major details “He got arrested 20 years ago, the same date the last letter came in. He received a lifetime of imprisonment with no parole…” Five said “Hmm, this actually answers several questions I have.”

“Now I understand why Reginald would make me study Japanese class with you…” Ben muttered “I mean he did told the crazy doctor that he would make the pair of twin study Japanese language, and I think Luther didn’t have any Japanese lessons…”

Five hummed, placing his phone back in his pocket “That’s understandable, I mean Luther did have a very hard time learning Turkish, let alone Japanese…”

Ben looked at him, seriousness displayed in his expression “Do you think we should tell the others about this?”

Five paused to think “I…” he frowned “I don’t see the purpose of us telling them this… I mean it’s not like this Fuzen shit would bother us…. He is still in prison”

Ben look apprehensive “I don’t know Five…” he muttered “I mean we do have this rule of not keeping anything from our family so…”

Five sighed, before nodding “Okay, might as well…” he smiled at Ben “Not that I don’t like Luther but, honestly? It makes more sense for us to be twins.”

Ben laughed “How do you think we should tell them?” Ben suddenly look excited “Oh! I know we could tell Luther that I am your favorite brother and I am your twin so he could just pack his bags and leave the house?”

Five laughed “Ben no…” then he grinned “And I would just like to point out that we do not keep Luther around just because we are twins…”

Ben pouted ever so slightly “Really? Well I mean the vegetables and fruits he grows in the greenhouse is actually delicious so… yeah maybe we could keep him around…”

Five grinned at him before standing up, dusting his shorts “You can’t be selfish _Ben_ , you can’t be my favorite and my twin.”

Ben returned the grin, standing up as they both headed towards the exit of Reginald’s office “I’m sorry _Aidan_ , but according to those letters you are my twin brother so rest assured, I’ll be bringing up that fact until the day I die.”

Ben just laughed as Five glared at him “Don’t call me Aidan, I’ll stab you with a butter knife.”

“You’d stab your favorite brother and your twin?”

Five gave him a tight smile “I would let Diego stab you.” He said instead

Ben grinned at him “Yeah sure, because Diego would stab his younger siblings.”

Five groaned “I hate you Ben.”

Ben just hugged him “I love you too _Aidan_.”

**~o~oOo~o~**

All of them watched as Ben and Five practically devoured their dinner in one bite, then asked for a second which their Mom easily gave them. They, minus Five and Ben, looked at each other.

“What happened to you both?” Allison asked after Ben and Five immediately finished their second plate before asking for another “Not that I don’t agree with you two eating more but…”

“Why does it look like you two haven’t eaten since last week?” Diego finished.

Ben and Five just ignored them as their 3rd plate of food was placed in front of them. As they chewed, they looked around the table “Hello?” Klaus prompted “Benerino and Fiveyyy! Can you even hear us?” Klaus asked waving a hand in their direction

Ben just waved his hand indicating he is eating, Five just rolled his eyes at them swallowing before taking another bite out of his pasta.

“Umm… maybe we should let them finish first? I mean they seemed really hungry…” Vanya said, already done with her plate.

“Mom did something happen to Ben and Five?” Luther asked Grace as she started collecting the plates

Grace just smiled at them, glancing at Ben and Five who are finally done eating “They didn’t come down for lunch and didn’t have any snacks, that’s why the both of them are hungry.” Was all she said before taking Ben and Five’s plates off the table.

“Are you two ready to talk now?” Allison patiently asked

Five and Ben looked at each other, Ben finished his glass of water before gesturing for them to follow them out of the dinning room table and into the living room.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When they reached the living room, they immediately sat down except for Five and Ben who stood in front of them. “Oh, goodie another family meeting!” Klaus said “Maybe we should really put a limit to this kind of meeting. Makes me really nervous you know?”

“Okay first why did you two skip lunch?” Diego asked “Ben you know that we are trying to get Five to a much more normal weight, and skipping lunch wouldn’t help with that.”

Ben sighed “I am sorry but I swear, I didn’t even realize the time…”

Luther looked at them “Well, what did you two do the whole afternoon? Because when Klaus and I came back, you two aren’t on sight. You are not even in your own rooms and the library.”

Ben took a deep breath “We will tell you everything but try to keep the questions first to the minimum up until we finished okay?” Ben said when they all nodded, he grinned “Okay we spent the whole afternoon ‘cleaning out’ Reginald’s office and…” he looked at them “We found 3 interesting things kept in that office.”

Five snorted which made Ben elbow him gently, Five glared at him which Ben ignored “First is the blazing clarity that Reginald is a racist fucking asshole…” that got a round of chuckles from them “Second, Reginald has been actively involve with a fuck up research and experiment with a Japanese doctor and scientist involving us…” Ben grinned at Five’s direction making Five look at him deadly

“Ben don’t you fucking dare!”

“And our little brother actually has a name.”

Five can even admit that the reaction that got is amusing and kind of funny, the way their jaw drops and their eyes widen.

“What the fuck do you mean that Five has a name?”

“How did you learn this?”

“Is it something unique? Like a fancy name from another language that is so hard to pronounce that we would rather just call him Five?”

“Wait I thought Five didn’t want a name…”

“Let me guess, Reginald kept this a secret because that sounds like him, I swear.”

Five sighed in frustration as Ben laugh “Out of all the things you could have all asked, you really focused on the trivial things?” Five asked crossing his arms

Klaus leaned back on his chair “I mean Reginald being an asshole is no new news, but Five having a name? Now that’s a headline on the news!”

Diego nodded “Klaus is right but, we also need to know what you are talking about… a doctor and scientist?”

Allison looked between them “What kind of experiment and research are we talking about? Like does it involve anything illegal?”

Luther sighed “Any experiment and research without consent is illegal, and honestly since this is the first time we are hearing about this, it is illegal.”

Ben sighed “I am just trying to lighten up the mood because what we learned is really fucked up…” he said “It actually involves me and Five yet at the same not really us…” Ben trailed off looking at Five.

Five looked at all of them “We now know why Reginald forcibly distance Luther and I…”

“Well yeah he did it because he is a fucking asshole.” Luther firmly said, ever since knowing that, he lost all respect for Reginald.

Five smiled at him “Yes but he also did that because he has been sending detail research and even our blood sample for a group of Japanese researches who specializes in studying twins.”

All of their eyes shifted to Luther and Five, Five sighed “And as you all know, Luther and I are twins… when the Japanese people learned this fact, they immediately sent Reginald a letter showing their interest in us…”

Vanya looked disturbed “They got extremely interested in you both because neither of you are ordinary…” she muttered

Five nodded “Vanya is right so naturally Reginald easily agreed with them… but here comes the interesting part…”

Ben smiled at them despite the tense atmosphere “Reginald sent fabricated blood samples to the scientist and doctors…” he looked at Luther “And according to them and Reginald himself, the twins are Me and Five. Not Luther and Five.”

“Holy shit… what why?” Diego muttered confused by the turn of events.

“Wait is that even possible? I mean Fivey is clearly American and you are Asian… I mean they would surely question it…” Klaus asked

Ben nodded at him “That’s our first thought but… all throughout the letters they accepted that fact simply because the blood is actually altered to be like Luther’s yet has my DNA structure. Meaning whatever blood, they received had the same genetic compound as Five’s and Luther’s blood but different when it comes to the composition. The composition it had is from my own DNA. So, we theorized that Reginald managed to mix my blood and Luther’s very own, but it was mostly mine. Luther’s mixed blood with me is just a hint enough to fool them into thinking it’s from the twins, when in fact, it’s really not.”

Allison had a hard time digesting what Ben had told them, but at least they explained it to them in a much more simpler terms “Why would he go throughout all that trouble when he could just have given away Luther’s own blood and not mix it?”

It was Five who answered her “It’s because Reginald thought that with the help of their much more advanced technology, he would be able to get data on what is the full potential and the properties of Ben’s power which is Eldritch. And he succeeded because he was given a full and very detailed assessment on how Eldritch is being summoned.”

Ben looked at Luther “He realized that Luther’s power is too plain to be studied by scientist so he sent mine instead…” he said

“But you and Luther are the real twins, right?” Vanya asked “And this stuff with Ben is just a lie to get what he wants from those Japanese scientists?”

Five nodded “That is correct.” Then his face scrunched up “The most interesting thing he wrote in the letter is that, he never revealed my powers even my real name and he made it look like I was dead instead of Ben. And that the Japanese people thinks that the Asian one is me and Ben is the American one due to his name.”

Silence fell upon them “So wait he used a fake name? What’s his goal here?” Diego asked not really liking this new information being relayed on them

Ben and Five frowned “That still remains a mystery…” Five admitted “I don’t know why Reginald would easily reveal information about all of you but keep me a secret even going to far as to kill me in his letters.”

That statement alerted Allison “What Reginald revealed us to them? What the fuck?”

Ben nodded at her “He said that there are 7 of us two are girls and a brief description of your powers…”

“Just great… fucking great…” Diego muttered “The old shit is already dead yet somehow he still finds ways to screw us up! I mean what if this scientist has the means to suddenly get his hands on Ben and Five?”

All of them tensed at that, “Reginald just jeopardized both of you…” Allison said, her eyes darkening in anger “Where is this guy now? The doctor you’ve been talking about.”

“His name is Fuzen Toritsuku, and currently he is imprisoned on one of the highest security prison cell in Japan, he was caught with crimes such as child exploitation, human trafficking and…” Ben swallowed “Child sexual abuse… he will be serving lifetime of imprisonment.”

“Jesus…” Vanya muttered “And Reginald thought it was a good idea to involve Ben and Five with such person?”

Five glanced at her “Actually the moment Reginald knew about that charges, he stopped all the letters, making Fuzen hold a grudge against Reginald.”

Luther shakes his head “Still… we could never be sure especially when it comes to your safety…” Luther looked at the both of them “Are you 100% sure that this guy wouldn’t bother you two?”

Ben smiled reassuringly at them, feeling all of their anxious in his skin “We are sure, we read the latest news about him.”

Klaus sighed in relief “Even when dead, Reginald is an asshole. I am starting to believe he would really replace Satan and would work full time in hell because of the shit he did to us.” Klaus looked at them “But I am really glad this guy wouldn’t bother us anymore, I mean… we can’t risk our two youngest siblings!”

“I am older than all of you combined” Five huffed making Ben just ruffle his hair

Ben looked at Vanya “I’m just glad that in the letter, Reginald just told them you don’t have any powers so mostly likely they wouldn’t bother you Vanya…”

Diego sighed “That’s good, we can’t have this guy on our tail chasing after Five, Ben and Vanya…”

Vanya smiled at them appreciating the sentiment “Don’t worry, if they bother us, I will bury them alive and crush them underneath a building.”

They all laughed “Yeah we really forget that Vanny is the strongest among us, but still!” Klaus hugged Vanya rubbing his face into her head making Vanya giggle “Vanny is our baby sister so we should be the one protecting her!”

Luther smiled at them “I’ll keep tabs on this guy just in case…” he said “We can’t be too sure after all.”

Allison went to Ben and Five hugging them both “I really hate it when someone threatens us but…” she broke the hug “It’s especially worrying when it comes to you four…”

Ben grinned at her “Especially Klaus…”

She grinned back “Especially Klaus.” She echoed

“Hey I am technically the oldest one here!” Klaus protested “And I can handle myself just fine!”

Five gave them a tight smile “I _am_ technically the oldest, shut up.”

They all laughed, Ben cheekily grinned at him, as Five shot him a warning glare “Sure, old man _Aidan_.”

This made them all stand up from the couch circling around Five “Is Aidan really your name?” Diego curiously asked

“I was thinking more of something unique for Fivey actually like…” Klaus paused to think “Octavius, Osvaldo, Orson, O’shea and honestly you kinda look like an Othmar…” Klaus listed off

Five could feel a headache coming up as they all stared at Klaus, “Why are they all starting with O?” Vanya asked laughing at how ridiculous they all sound like

“And where did you even get these names?” Luther asked finding it hard to believe that Klaus would really think Five’s name will be like that.

Klaus just shrugged, as if he didn’t just gave a bunch of weird names “Baby Cinco looks like an ‘O’ man so yeah…” he trailed off “And of course the internet dear brother Luther! Just goggle unique names for boys that starts with ‘O’ and you’ll find hundreds!”

Five took a deep breath “They are family Five, your family…” he muttered to himself, “My name is Number Five and if anyone of you calls me by that mundane Aidan name, I will kill you then I would hang your corpses like it’s a fucking Halloween costume outside the academy.” He smiled sweetly at them “Got it?”

Klaus chuckled nervously “Your threats are really creative and graphic sometimes little bro…”

“Not to mention very disturbing…” Diego muttered

Allison just laughed “Okay nobody would call you that…”

“After all your name is Five, right? And I think that suits you more than Aidan…” Vanya softly said “It’s unique, like you…”

Five breaths a little easy “Besides that’s a fake name that Reginald made for the scientist… I don’t want to use the name he gave me.”

They all smiled and nodded in understanding “It’s okay Five, we understand that. And I know you chose to be Five on purpose not because Reginald named you so.” Diego said smiling at him

Five sighed in relief “Thank you…” he said looking at all of them

Klaus then grinned “But seriously though you now look like a Otello…”

Five groaned as his siblings laugh at his annoyed reaction “Klaus!”

Klaus raised his hands in mock surrender “Othniel?” he suggested

Ben gave him a tight smile “You should run…”

Klaus looked at him the at Five “Right…” he whispered slowly backing away “Adios Amigos!” and with the Klaus ran upstairs

Five looked at them with a deadpanned expression “He does realize that I teleport right? And that running would not save him?” he loudly asked

Ben is chuckling out loud “At least he tried to run it’s the effort that counts?”

They all laughed at that “Go easy on him?” Luther suggested

Five gave him a wide grin “Sure… why not?” and with that he was gone in a flash

As Five suddenly disappear, a loud shriek of pure genuine horror echoed at the Hargreeves mansion.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Hey is it okay for Mr. Pennycrumb to stay with me tonight? I’ll be reading him 1984…”

Five just chuckled at Ben “I really think that you should read that kind of books more to Klaus than Mr. Pennycrumb, Ben.”

Ben smiled at him “Well I tried but he just slept, at least Mr. Pennycrumb would be listening to me whole night.”

Five chuckled before kneeling down to pet Mr. Pennycrumb in the head “You listen to Ben okay?” Five then glance at his brother “Good night Ben…”

Ben hugged him “Good night _Five_.” He then smiled as they broke the hug off “See you tomorrow, we still have a lot to do. Make sure to rest okay?”

Five just nodded as he silently watches Ben and Mr. Pennycrumb enter Ben’s room, Ben waved at Five before finally closing his door room. Five just continued to stand in the hallway even with Ben long gone. He rethinks about what they have learned today about the scientist, Ben might have been smart but Five is smarter as he was able to purposely hid the fact that he knows why Reginald truly hid the fact of the nature of his power.

Ben might have been contented to know that the guy is behind prison bars, but Five never settles less for anything that involves his family’s safety. And after digging through various of Japanese articles, he came across one particular hidden article that states that Fuzen Toritsuku is also involves in illegal drugs transaction in the black market, various drugs that apparently promises users of a youthful looking face, body and mindset. Apparently before becoming a scientist, he is also a well-known chemist who is aiming to develop the very first drug that would counter time that ages one’s face, body and mind. Five thinks it’s a bit of a stretch, especially since he is sure that Reginald only knows about his spatial jumps but never his time manipulation, after all it’s Reginald’s fault why he didn’t unlock them in the first place because of his training and very strict diet that never involves too much sugar to make sure his energy levels are ‘ideal’.

“Unless…” Five suddenly muttered “He knows… and all this time he really just made sure I would never use it or even know it in the first place…” he finishes, a shiver of fear suddenly crawling in his skin “What more can you hide you bastard…”

As Five stood there quietly he didn’t notice Diego staring at him worriedly from the stairs, as if knowing that Five is in very deep thought. So carefully Diego approached him “Five?”

Five suddenly jolted in surprise not really expecting his brother, he could see Diego frown “Are you okay? It’s been minutes since you moved…” Diego said “I was really getting worried…”

Five just glanced at him, trying to compose himself as to not alert his brother anything amidst “Can…” he swallowed “Can I sleep with you for the night…? I mean Mr. Pennycrumb is staying with Ben so…”

Diego’s frowned deepen, it’s not uncommon for Five to sleep in his room, but it’s the first time he heard his brother asked hesitantly “You know you are always welcome to Five…”

Five couldn’t help but sigh in relief at that, he smiled at his brother “Thank you, I’ll just get my pillow.”

And without even waiting for his reply, Five went towards his room, Diego just waited for him knowing it wouldn’t take long. When Five exited his room, Diego just smiled gently at him before guiding him towards his room. And just like every time that Five sleeps over, he wordlessly took the side of the bed facing the wall.

When Five is now settled comfortably in his own space, Diego crawled in the bed, tucking the both of them in the blanket as Five almost immediately pressed his face in his brother’s chest, wordlessly Diego just wrapped his arms around his little brother.

“You know you can tell us everything right? Even the little things that bothers you...” Diego softly whispered, when Five just nodded but didn’t give a verbal reply Diego knows he isn’t going to get an answer from his little brother. So, he just sighed massaging Five’s scalp “Good night Five…” Diego doesn’t get a reply as he knows that Five is already sleeping, soft small snores are the only thing he got in reply.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: You all realize that Five only sleeps over that Diego’s room when shit is about to happen? Yeah me too HAHAHAHA. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I think there will be five chapters instead of 4 but the fifth one will be like just a bonus chapter. Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was told it was whumptober so… look at the tags though.**

**~o~oOo~o~**

When Five woke up he sigh in relief when he finds Diego still asleep beside him. He doesn’t know what time it is, but he thinks it’s still early considering it’s a Tuesday yet his brother is still sleeping. Five carefully sat up in the bed, yesterday’s event slowly coming back to him. He took one last look in Diego’s sleeping form before teleporting away.

When he got down in the kitchen, the first thing he did was to check the clock that was inside the kitchen, “5 am…” he mumbled then out of the corner of his eyes he saw his Mom preparing breakfast.

Grace warmly smiled at him as Five approached her “Good morning dear, you are quite early today.”

Five looked directly in her “Hey Mom, I need to ask you a question about Reginald…”

Grace turned off the stove facing Five “I will tell you all I know dear…” she smiled at him

Five gestured for them to sit down on the table “Did you know that he is exchanging valuable information with a Japanese doctor and scientist Fuzen Toritsuku?”

Grace’s smile flattered ever so slightly “I know about this yes, I am the one in charge of making sure that your fa- Reginald’s reply are being sent back to him. However, I only know limited information regarding him because it was Pogo whom Reginald would often talk to him about Fuzen Toritsuku.”

Five tapped his finger in the table thinking “I knew it…” he mumbled “Can you tell me all about him? I mean all the information you know about this man?”

“Reginald intentionally let Fuzen know about the twins he had…” Grace started “Because he fully knows that Fuzen would gladly help him discovering the wonders that surrounds all 43 children that was birthed on the same day on October 1, however he was only interested in the twins he had not at the others.” For some reason she glanced down at the doorway, this action was noted by Five “In so, Reginald tricked him into believing that you and Ben are the set of twins he had, not you and Luther. Reginald deemed Luther not worthy enough to be studied by international scientist.”

Five clicked his tongue “Of course he thinks that…” he mumbled angry for his twin brother.

“Reginald only had two goals with this exchange with Fuzen, one is to uncover the mysteries that surround’s your brother Ben’s powers and two to keep track of Fuzen himself…” Grace grabbed Five’s hand, holding it “Fuzen is obsessed with twins Five and would stop at absolutely nothing to study and experiment on twins but…” she stared at him “His partner, Akira Hiroshima would kill Reginald and everybody in this household if he got even the slightest gist of what your powers are.”

Five’s blood ran cold with how his Mom is staring at him with such intensity that he didn’t even know that was possible “What…? I only thought he was only talking to one scientist…”

Grace nodded “At first yes, he is only exchanging information with Fuzen himself. However, Reginald got… greedy, careless even. When Reginald gave away your sibling’s powers information, Akira got curios on all of the 43 children.” Grace looked at him solemnly “He thought that one of those 43 children would posses the powers to manipulate time and space… the only thing he wanted right from the start.”

Five took a sharp breath, he could feel his Mom’s hands tightening around his hands as if she is also afraid “Why? He could have other extraordinary children why does he only has his focus on me?”

“Because Five… he is a genius of a chemist trying to cheat the concept of life itself. He is delusional that with science, he could stop everybody from aging, making them immortal even. That was his goal from the start…” Grace said “Then Reginald provoked him… saying that even with advance technology they had in the institution that wouldn’t be achievable. Akira is a delusional genius, a perfect combination with Fuzen’s crazy ideals and experimentation. It is the major reason why Reginald didn’t reveal your powers to him… and to the extent… to yourself.” Grace cupped Five’s face “You don’t know just how powerful you are Five, out of all the 43 children that Reginald has bought, you are Reginald’s treasure. Your potential is endless and as if that isn’t enough you also had your twin brother’s power. I’m scared for you Five…” Grace softly admitted “I’m scared that your very own powers would turn against you, that it will drive you insane just because of how powerful it is…” she then gently smiled at him “But I know that, that will never happen… After all you only use your powers not because of your own selfish desires but for you family…”

Five smiled at her, easing her worries “Everything I do, I do it for them…” he whispered

Grace hugged him, Five instantly relaxing in her arms “I know dear…” she whispered back “As long as nothing happens to them, I am sure nothing bad will ever happen to you…”

When they broke the hug, Five felt so much better like a big rock has been lifted of his chest “Thank you Mom, for everything.”

Grace smiled at him before helping him up the chair “No need to thank me dear… I am here for all of you.” She then gently guided Five back in front of the stove “Help me with your sibling’s breakfast?”

Five chuckled “Why not…”

Grace smiled at him handing him a spatula “Don’t poison any of them okay?”

Five’s laughter echoed in the kitchen which made Grace laugh, happy that her child is carefree and contented nowadays.

**~o~oOo~o~**

It was almost 7 am when all of his siblings came down to have breakfast, Five smirked at the surprise look he was getting. Five knows that it was usually him who needs to be woken up, he looked at his siblings as he set down the final plate of pancakes they cooked. “Are you all just going stand there and rudely stare at me or are you all going to be joining me for breakfast that I cooked while you lazy asses just slept the whole time?”

Ben chuckled “You cooked breakfast?” he asked “You? The one who would get grumpy every morning if woken up?” as if agreeing, Mr. Pennycrumb barked by his feet which made Five’s eyes squint at them

“Stop teaching Mr. Pennycrumb to agree with whatever you say Ben…” Five said, taking a seat in his usual spot on the table

Klaus immediately sat next to him “Good morning baby Cinco!” He cheerfully greeted “It is refreshing to see you awake for the first time!”

Surprisingly Five just smiled at him “Good morning too Klaus. It’s a beautiful day outside.”

Vanya and Allison looked at each other then down at the plates of various breakfast food “Did…” Allison started “Did you poison some of this and you would give it to Klaus?”

Five laughed as Klaus suddenly dropped a piece of egg he was chewing on “I would never…” he innocently said smiling charmingly at them “I cooked for you lazy shits and this is the thanks I get?”

Diego chuckled leaning down to place a soft kiss on his little brother’s head before sitting beside Five, “Thank you Five for this. And for the record next time wake me up before suddenly disappearing on me okay?”

Five just smiled at him handing him food “Dully noted.”

“You slept at Diego’s room?” Luther asked handing Vanya some of the spam she wanted “Huh… so that’s why I didn’t see you in your room this morning. I usually wake up early then check on everyone’s room before exercising in my room before coming down for breakfast.”

Vanya smiled at him “And you didn’t freak out when you didn’t see Five in his bed?”

Luther grinned at her “If I did that, I would be taking Ben’s job on being hysterical every time Five disappears.”

When Ben gasps as everyone laugh “Hey! I don’t become hysterical Luther!” Ben exclaimed throwing Luther a tissue “And admit you also feel the same way!” Ben then grinned “And besides, it’s a normal valid reaction from me… I mean I wouldn’t want _my_ _twin_ brother to be missing all of the sudden.”

Ben laughed at the reaction he got out of Luther “Five is my twin…” he firmly said “Reginald might have twisted words but the truth remains.”

Ben snorted at him which made Klaus really proud at how Ben can easily sass their older brother “You are just saying that because quite frankly, if I was Five’s twin and his favorite, we would all evict you out of this house.”

They way Vanya laughed out loud made Luther look at her, betrayal displaying his features that made Vanya cough trying to hide her laughter “Ben that’s mean…” she whispered trying to compose herself “I am absolutely sure that isn’t the case Luther…” she smiled at Luther’s direction

Allison nudge her “Why are you taking his side?” she asked

“Because nobody will… and that’s kinda of sad…”

Luther groaned “Thank you for all your support!”

As they all laughed, Five embedded this moment in his mind. Just seeing his family like this is enough to make him feel warm and happy in the inside. “If it makes you all feel better, if I had the choice whom my twin would be, I would absolutely pick Diego.”

Diego’s grin is as wide as Luther’s and Ben’s eyes “Suck it losers!” Diego said

Ben looked so betrayed that it looks like he wanted to cry “But why Diego? He is too dumb to be your twin!”

“Hey!”

Klaus laughed “And so does Luther yet here we all are!”

Five just shrugged, not even minding if they all started fighting again “His powers would make me invincible, imagine that I could cut one’s throat and at the same time redirect the bullet towards me.” He then paused “Not to mention his secondary power is so useful that I could probably had used it in the apocalypse even more.”

That got Allison’s attention “Oh yeah! Diego has new power; how does it work? Have you tried it in the bathtub yet?”

Diego swallowed on the eggs he was eating before answering “It turns out not only can I hold my breath underwater but I can do it on a normal basis. I tried not breathing during work hours…” Diego shrugged “Made my co-workers worried for me honestly, but at least I know that I don’t have a limit.” Diego smiled at Five’s direction “I’m just glad Five pestered me to explore more of this…”

Klaus pouted “How come I don’t get any special powers like that?” he then sighed “I can only talk to the dead and I’m immortal, not fair you all have snappy powers especially Fivey!”

Five glanced at his direction, “I don’t think that’s the case…” he mumbled “If you want, I can try to dig up something about you? After all we still have a lot of things to unravel in Reginald’s office…”

Klaus grin at him “Ohhh! You do that!” he smiled “It would be so cool if I can suddenly float! I want to float because that’s so much better than teleporting!”

Five snorted “Sure… because floating like a dumb shit is better than teleporting…”

Klaus pouted “Fivey so mean! Just because you had the strongest powers out all of us, you can bully me like this!”

This made Five go rigid ever so slightly, remembering his earlier conversation with Grace early in the kitchen, this didn’t go unnoticed by his siblings who looked worried. Five just looked down “I am sure, we all have our own strength and weaknesses…” he slowly said “I might be the strongest when it comes to my own control in my power but we can’t refute the fact that Vanya’s powers can outpower me anytime.” He smiled “I just don’t think it’s fair to compare what our powers are…”

Ben looked at him, as if sensing that something is going on with him “I agree with that Five but…” he gave Five a look “Do you even have your weakness?”

Five looked at all of them “Of course, I do.” His face expression tuned grave and serious “All of you.”

He said with so much intensity and seriousness that it made them squirm in their seat, Five smiled trying to light up the mood “But it’s in a good way…”

They might not know just how far Five can go into protecting them, but at least Five knows that the sentiments go both ways.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When breakfast was over, Five and Ben decided to continue where they left off yesterday. And just like yesterday, it was only the two of them in the house, as their siblings had stuff to do. Ben flipped through pages of books written in Korean before throwing it in the garbage bag the same time have did.

When he got to the very back of the shelf, Ben’s hand stopped at one out of the place folder. Curious, he skipped over other books in favor of getting the folder. As he opened it, his eyes widen in surprise “Five!” he called out

Five must have deem it urgent because instead of walking towards him, he teleported instead. Five glanced down at the folder that Ben was holding, his jaw drop “This is the research data that the Japanese sent Reginald…” he said

Ben turned the papers written in Japanese, reading out the important parts out loud so that Five could also know the contents of the research data they found in Reginald’s office.

_“According to various of testing we have deemed that Ben should never be subjected to electricity or any electric shock for Eldritch would react violently. If the host manage to gain control of the ancient powerful creature, the host himself would be the one who would suffer greatly not just because of the electric shock that he receives but also because Eldritch would make use of the host’s energy just to make sure that the ancient powerful creature would stay alive. Meaning Ben, if subjected to any electric shock treatment even mild ones, would be killed slowly and painfully by Eldritch.”_

_“It is also noted that because of Eldritch the host might even posses some of the mysterious healing property of the ancient creature, this means that he heals faster than normal average people. And it’s not far to see that the host might even had the strength and endurance of the ancient creature for they have a mutual and beneficial connection with one another. The powerful ancient creature Eldritch, if not controlled properly, might result in the death of Ben.”_

Ben sighed as he read it “Of course Reginald never told me any of this…” he mumbled

Five remembered the time he went back to the past to save Ben, this data is right. Ben wasn’t able to control Eldritch during one of the missions resulting to his death. Five could feel anger slowly boiling up, if only Reginald told them this, they might have prevented Ben’s death.

Ben didn’t notice the change in Five’s demeanor as he flipped to the next page of the paper, this time it’s about Five.

_“Due to the unknown natures of the power of Aidan, we can’t send you a detailed research just like what we did to Ben. Although as per your request instead, we analyzed countless blood samples from Aidan to determine the components of drugs that are harmful to him.”_

_“…local antihistamine is not recommended for use for it attacks his immune system shutting it down not the foreign invaders in his body. The most dangerous drug that shouldn’t be given to him is one component of commonly use in sedative. The component ‘Amobarbital’ would get processed not as a sedative, but rather his body would process it and treat it as poison. Even small amount of Amobarbital that would be inhaled, injected, or digested by Aidan would result in him being slowly poisoned to death. If the Amobarbital is mixed with ‘Pentobarbital’, Aidan would not only be poisoned by the two mixture of components be he would also be a threat to anyone he could come in contact with for his sweat and saliva would be genetically changed to be a small dosage of poison to whomever might come in contact with him.”_

_“As of now, if Aidan where to be injected, inhaled, and digest these two dangerous components, it would sure lead to his death with no possible cure.”_

Ben’s hands started to shake as he further reads the paper “I…” Ben started lowering the paper “I know the list of everything, every drugs, that would be harmful to you but I never read that Amobarbital and Pentobarbital could have this effect on you… it wasn’t on the list that Mom gave us…”

Five hummed “I don’t think Reginald told her this…” he simply said “I mean Mom would make sure to include this, I think Reginald left this out in purpose…”

Ben let out a shaky breath “Imagine if we found this the hard way…” Ben looked at Five “This is scary Five…” Ben muttered glancing at the very bottom of the paper, his eyes shines with confusion “Akira Hiroshima? It’s not signed by Fuzen…”

Five looked at him “I asked Mom about it this morning, apparently this Akira Hiroshima is a genius chemist who is the partner of Fuzen…” Five then paused, then shakes his head “That’s all I know.” He firmly said

Ben stared at him, the way Five knows that Ben is analyzing him. But Five just stared back, undaunted and firm, not giving anything away. Ben sighed in defeat, he placed the folder down at the desk, before turning to face Five “You would tell us anything right Five?”

There was beat of silence “…Yes, I would.”

Ben looked unconvinced but otherwise stayed silent. He knows he can press the issue out of Five but he knows that he would make all of his siblings join him. “We will need a family meeting later, to tell them this.” Ben finally said

When Five nodded, Ben can breathe a little “I just hope they come home early for this…” Ben muttered before returning his attention to the stacks of paper, unseeing the look of uncertainty in Five’s expression.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“What the…” Allison muttered as look at her car then she sees that someone had slashed her car tires. “Fucking great…” she muttered angrily before looking around in the parking lot to see if anyone is there to see what happened to her car.

She sighed in defeat seeing absolutely no one “What did I do to deserve this? I just want to go home early today…” she muttered to herself. She turned towards her car door placing her purse in the top of her car before getting out her phone.

As she dials Luther’s phone number so he could pick her up and deal with her car tomorrow morning, she heard a sudden noise behind her, when she turned around to inspect the noise, she yelped in surprise as she looked down in her arm. A red colored dart sticking in her arm, she tried to take it out but suddenly her vision started to swim in black dots.

It didn’t even take a minute before she was out cold.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Come on Klaus finish your ice-cream so we could get home now…”

“Luther chill out! It’s still 4 pm in the afternoon nobody will even question where are we the whole day with Mr. Pennycrumb!”

Luther just sigh, somehow he and Klaus decided to go out after lunch and into the newly opened ice-cream shop just a few blocks away from the academy. As of now, it was only the three of them, Luther just silently watch as Klaus devours his 3rd ice cream effortlessly “Careful Klaus you might get brain freeze or something…” Luther said “And can I just ask whose money are we using?”

Klaus just laughed at him, before taking out a black credit card out of his pocket showing it to Luther “Baby Cinco’s money of course! He gave me this saying I could buy whatever I want as long as I don’t bother him.”

Luther laughed at that “Five must have really trust you with his money.” He then grinned “I mean Allison sure don’t.”

Klaus just grin “I mean Fivey is richer than Alli so I don’t see the problem.”

Suddenly the few people of the store scream, Klaus and Luther’s attention suddenly shifted to 5 armed and masked people who wasted no time into throwing a grenade. When one grenade landed near their table, Luther tackled Klaus and Mr. Pennycrumb down into the ground, protecting them both. But it didn’t explode, but rather it produced a thick dark smoke that when Luther and Klaus inhaled it, their vision immediately blacked, Mr. Pennycrumb’s bark echoed as they passed out.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Vanya sighed, it was getting dark and somehow rehearsal that day really drained her. As she exited the concert hall, she glanced up in the sky as the sun is starting to set down. “Diego would kill me if I walk home…” she mumbled.

Vanya has a habit of just walking home even though it’s a long walk home in the academy, when her siblings found this out, they spent 20 minutes into lecturing her why she shouldn’t do that especially at night without someone accompanying her. This made Diego promised her to call him every time she would get off her practice, especially if it’s getting late.

A few meters away from the concert hall, she suddenly stopped walking. She glanced behind her feeling that someone is watching her from a distance. This made her pause, her lips thinning, she slowly pulled out her phone dialing Diego’s number as she knows that Diego is almost off work. It only took a couple of rings before Diego answered

_“You done with rehearsals Vanya?”_ Diego asked from the other side of the phone

Vanya squinted her eyes trying to see if someone is really there or it’s just her imagination “Can you pick me up Diego?” she quietly asked

_“Yeah okay I’ll be there in 10 minutes. Stay safe Vanya, and for the love of shit don’t walk back home.”_

Vanya chuckled “I promise I won’t.” and with that Vanya hang up. Instead of holding her violin she decided to embrace it, still feeling her skin crawl at the stare.

She just hopes that Diego would be here in time.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Must be nice!” Nathan’s voice echoed “Celebrating your birthday with your family. Man I am so jealous!”

Diego chuckled “Hey if you want someone to spend your birthday with, maybe it’s time for you to get yourself a girlfriend.”

This made Nathan throw a pen at him “You don’t have a girlfriend either so you don’t get to diss on my nonexistent love life!”

Diego chuckled easily catching the pen “At least I have my family, and they are so much better than being alone you know.”

Neil chuckled “You two really need to get along…”

Cassandra sat down in her desk “Oh shush Neil they are fine like that! Like a small comedy show!”

Diego shakes his head ad Nathan looked at him “If I celebrate my birthday, can I borrow Five? We could totally do cool shits together you know.”

Diego glared at him “You stay the fuck away from my brother and the answer will always be no.” Diego threw back the pen at Nathan “If you want to hang out with Five, you’d have to kill me first.”

Neil just smiled at them “Hey when is Ben’s birthday?” he suddenly asked

Diego’s glare shifted to him as Neil raised his hands in mock surrender “Just asking man! Me and Ben are really close now like friends so I want to give him a present or something!” he defended

Diego just sighed “We all have the same birthday, October 1…” he mumbled “Now that you know, you three are not allowed near my brothers and sisters!”

Cassandra gasped at him “Hey what did I do?”

“Nothing, I just don’t like you all that’s all.”

Nathan got of his chair, before sitting down in Diego’s vacant sit in front of him “Don’t be like that Detective Diego!” he grinned “I would definitely buy something for Five and Ben and if you don’t give it to them, I will personally deliver it in your house mister don’t test me!”

Diego groaned “Leave my little brothers alone!” he said but as usual it was ignored

Cassandra paused “Wait you and Ben are the same age right?” when Diego nodded she turned to him “Then why is he your little brother, Five I understand but why Ben?”

Diego just give her a funny look “It doesn’t matter, Ben is my little brother and so does Five.” He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world “Our family dynamic is… complicated. We are all the same age but we treat Ben, Five, Klaus and our sister Vanya as the youngest.”

Nathan smiled at him “That is so cute actually!” he said “So is it cool if I pose as your little brother?” he grinned

Diego gave him a deadpanned reaction “I would rather inhale poisonous gas than to be your brother.”

They all laughed as Nathan pouted at Diego’s direction, Diego then felt his phone vibrate. As he fished it out of his pocket he immediately answered it as Vanya’s contact information displayed in his screen.

“You done with rehearsals Vanya?” he asked as he stood up from his desk away from his co-workers who are still teasing Nathan

_“Can you pick me up Diego?”_ she quietly asked, and it didn’t escape’s Diego’s ears that she sounded a little scared

“Yeah okay I’ll be there in 10 minutes. Stay safe Vanya, and for the love of shit don’t walk back home.” He said already in the process of getting his things inside his bag before zipping it

He heard Vanya chuckled _“I promise I won’t.”_ and with that Vanya hang up. Making Diego look at his co-workers “I need to go my sister needs a ride home.”

Diego didn’t even wait for their answers as he immediately went to his car turning the engine on. He doesn’t like the sudden uneasiness he was feeling after the phone call ended.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Vanya patiently waited until she suddenly sighs in relief when she spotted Diego’s car on the road. She waved down as Diego’s car slowly pulled up. And as usual Diego got off his car to carry Vanya’s violin case. Diego noticed that this side of the road doesn’t have its usual lighting “How many times do I have to tell you that you should stay where there are people around you and places that isn’t dark.” Diego scolded as he opened the passenger seat for his little sister.

Vanya chuckled as she watched Diego carefully placed her violin at the back of his car before climbing in the driver seat “Nothing bad has happened Diego!”

Diego glared at her but she just smiled, already used to his overprotectiveness “We don’t jinx Vanya you know that.” Diego mumbled making a U-turn “You don’t know how dangerous the world could be.”

Vanya grinned looking at him “Maybe that’s the reason I destroyed it in the first place…”

This made Diego laugh “Okay fine that’s a good one.” He said as both of the chuckled “But still Vanya, you should really start listening to us.”

Vanya just giggled “I promise I will.”

This made Diego look at her as he gave her a soft smile, only reserved for his family “I just want you safe…”

Vanya’s eyes widen as did Diego when suddenly they are surrounded by two large black vans forcing them to skid off the road. Diego and Vanya groaned as the car hit a metal pole. Diego opened his eyes looking over at Vanya “Are you okay?!” he asked, carefully cradling Vanya’s face looking for any major injuries “Vanya?!”

Vanya groaned; she opened her eyes seeing the car’s front is crushed due to the impact it made with the pole. She looked at Diego next “I’m okay…” she whispered “Just a little winded up…”

Diego sighed in relief, before releasing both of their seatbelt. Diego was the first one out of the car, shaking off the glass that got broken in the impact. Diego assisted Vanya out of the car, careful so she would cut herself with the broken glass from his window. He was so concentrated in making sure that Vanya was uninjured that Diego realized too late that a small red dart heading straight to his neck, he groaned as he felt the sudden prick in his neck.

“Diego?!” he heard Vanya exclaimed. He passed out at the sight of another dart sticking out of Vanya’s neck. Both of them going down in the hard-cold ground.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Ben and Five knows that something is wrong the moment Mr. Pennycrumb came home without Klaus and Luther. It was already 8 pm and yet none of their siblings are still home. This made the both of them feel dread, especially when Mr. Pennycrumb suddenly has a letter attached to his collar.

They both looked at each other before Ben kneeled down at Mr. Pennycrumb, he gently patted Mr. Pennycrumb in head while Five inspect his dog for injuries, sighing in relief when he found none. Ben unraveled the letter, his eyes widening in terror as he read the letter in Japanese “They… he has them…” he whispered in pure terror he faced Five handing him the letter in trembling fingers

Five snatched the letter off his hands, reading it all before feeling a deep dread settle in his stomach “Akira has them, he fucking has them…” Five threw the letter away “Fuck!” he shouted

Ben took a deep breath trying not to lose his composure “We… we need to go and save them Five we can’t…” he trailed off

Five faced him eyes burning in anger and frustration “We will…” he whispered “We will get them back.” Five firmly said before picking up the letter once again. Memorizing the address and demands that was indicated in the letter “I will fucking kill all of them.”

Ben stayed silent but the look in his face has more than enough rage and murderous intent that Five has ever seen in his brother.

Nobody messes with their family and has ever lived to tell the tale.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Luther was the first one to shake off the sedatives, he opened his eyes before closing them at the sudden assault of lights that hit his eyes. When he was able to collect his thoughts, he once again opened his eyes, and the first thing he noticed is that he was tied up in a metal chair completed with metal shackles around his whole body, feet and arms that Luther can’t shake it off. He tried shaking it or even destroying it to no avail. He looked around to see that his siblings are also lined up with him, and for some reason it was like back then with Klaus’s enemies.

Diego started to stir awake, when he managed to open his eyes, like Luther, he noticed that he was shackled to the chair both his feet and arms but unlike Luther he doesn’t have any chains in his body. The next thing he noticed is an oxygen mask placed around his mouth and nose. He glanced around making a direct eye contact with Luther who also has the same oxygen mask. Diego looked to his left and saw that all of his siblings are there, minus Five and Ben. “Do… do you remember anything Luther?” he asked

“Klaus and I were in an ice-cream shop then all of the sudden a smoke grenade containing sedatives where thrown inside the shop, the next thing I know I am here chained up with this mask.” Luther said “Who ever kidnapped us must have left Mr. Pennycrumb alone…” and Luther was actually thankful for that.

Then they heard Klaus groaning so they both turned to him “Shit…” Klaus mumbled as he surveyed his surrounding “Another kidnapping?” Klaus snorted “Can’t really have a normal fucking year in this family.”

Allison and Vanya also started to stir in their sleep, shaking off the sedatives. They heard Allison’s muffled groaned, which made Klaus chuckle a little “A mouth gag and an oxygen mask, people don’t really like when you talk Allison.”

Vanya looked around the room, it was filled with different monitors, even controls, and when she gazed in front there are two empty metal chairs right in front of them in top of a small pedestal. “What is happening?” she said already noticing the oxygen mask and that all of them are bounded in the chairs.

_“All of you are finally awake! Took you all long enough.”_

A suddenly voice entered the room, they looked at him not really understanding what he said. Luther gazed at them “It’s Japanese…” he whispered which they are able to hear anyway.

_“I never didn’t like this kind of things but desperate times, calls for desperate measures!”_ The man in front of them said still speaking in Japanese that they still don’t understand. The man must have noticed this before he sighed in irritation before going to a nearby circuit board fiddling with it until the room flashed with a blue light before returning to normal. “There much better.” The man said “I am sure that my words are being translated to English now isn’t it?” he then grinned evilly “That’s the wonders of advance technology! I don’t need to learn your stupid language in order to speak to all of you and this room will also automatically translate to whatever you are saying and it will be instantly transmitted to my ear piece in Japanese!” he tapped on his right ear containing the device

He looked at them “My name is Akira Hiroshima, and I am sure that your traitor of a father didn’t tell you about me judging by your reactions.” He said “Allow me to introduced myself, I am the partner of Fuzen Toritsuku when it comes to studying the wonders of twins.” He casually said “Our goal is to further our knowledge when it comes to the scientific things that baffles people. We are working on twins, but I have my own goal that your father fucking destroyed right in front of me.” He sneered at them “All I want is for me to be known all around globe as the first genius chemist and scientist to have ever invented a drug that would keep ourself forever young. It was my dream a long time ago… I asked for his help into locating an extraordinary child birthed in October 1, a child that would have the powers and ability to counter and defy the concept of time itself. I know there is someone out there with that kind of ability! I could feel it!”

Akira glared at them, as if they have personally offended him “The twins are just a small project of mine, but that anti-aging drug was my everything and he ruined it simply because he didn’t want to help me.” Then he smirked “43 children and yet the 7 he got all has useless abilities. Weak, boring, and not even research worthy. To me? All of you are trash, just fucking trash that I could dispose off.”

Akira walked off, circling around the two empty chairs in front of them “So in order to regain some of my sanity, I just decided to continue the twin experimentation that Fuzen and I has been working on…” he looked at them “He might be in prison but I was able to hide early and continue with the work he left unfinished.” he clicked his tongue in annoyance “It’s just unfortunate that one of the twins has died… and the one who died is the one who has the ancient creature in his stomach right? Ben was his name, right? The **American one** whose powers were quite intriguing…”

“Umm…” Klaus suddenly spoke up, getting the attention of the whole room “Not that I didn’t appreciate your evil monologue which I actually do! Since you know you are Japanese right? And it’s very anime like to have a bad person talk about his whole life before executing his plans and all but…” Klaus almost looked bored “Can we just all skip this and tell us why you bought us here?”

Akira, to their surprise, laughed out loud at his statement “Of course my apologies! I kidnapped you all to lure Aidan here, the **Asian one** whose powers are rather intriguing because your father never disclosed that information with us. It’s like a jackpot that he was the one who lived out of the two of them, I could experiment on him all I want!” When Akira turned around the siblings looked at each other, a dawn of understanding shadowed over them.

_“This guy thinks that Five is the one who died and he got all the heritage wrong…”_ They all thought

Akira turned towards them a large and bulky collar in his hands that made their blood run cold “This collar was specifically made for Ben, an electric shock collar that would kill him slowly because Eldritch would suck all of his energy until nothing has left in him.” He grinned at the horror in their faces “But since he unfortunately has already died a long time ago, I would be using this to his twin brother Aidan himself…”

This got him a series of sneering “You fucking stay away from our brother you shit.” Diego growled “If you put that shit in his neck, I would fucking kill you!”

Akira just laughed “Relax! This collar wouldn’t kill Aidan because he doesn’t posses Eldritch, but you know what would kill him?” he smiled manically as a shiver went down their spines “The chemical drugs that I personally mixed that is being pumped out of the whole building… a mixture of Amobarbital and Pentobarbital that your brother Aidan’s body would process as a slowly acting poison!” he laughed at the terror setting in their expression “It’s harmless to us but to him? It would be excruciating; he would feel like he is swallowing broken glass every time he breaths! But… I would obviously give him the antidote if…” he looked at them “He begs for it in his knees.”

**~o~oOo~o~**

Five and Ben eyed the building that was specified in the letter, they could see that from afar it just looks like a normal building of office. Five glanced at Ben “What should we do?” he asked

Ben looked at him “I think I should be the one to go in and face Akira…”

Five stared at him “No I can’t let you go in by yourself!”

Ben cupped Five’s face, calming him down “Five please listen to me…” Ben slowly said “They are only expecting me there… they know I am alive. The letter specifically asked for me, they think I am Aidan right? Aidan whose powers remain a mystery to them, while you are Ben the one who has this totally awesome tentacles being summoned from his stomach and you are dead…”

Five chuckled a little “Sure because a tentacles being summoned in your stomach is way cooler that me manipulating time and space…”

Ben’s facial expression soften “Five just this once… trust us okay? And besides while I go in there to confront Akira you can assassinate everybody in there right? I know you can do that…”

Five stared at him hard “Okay…” he mumbled, then he reached out to his pockets giving Ben one of the ear piece Grace made them bring “With this we can hear everything in our end, so I’ll know which room you are in and we can asses what is happening to our siblings.”

Ben smiled before carefully putting the very small ear piece that is unnoticeable “How are you planning to enter the building Five?” Ben asked looking at the building once again.

Five grinned at him “Teleporting right in front of them of course.”

**~o~oOo~o~**

“So, none of you speak any Japanese except for the twins?” Akira asked clearly bored as he continued to twirl the collar in his hands “What languages you all even know?”

Klaus decided to humor him, he sarcastically smiled at him “What do you want us to tell you in Japanese? _Moshi moshi?”_

This made Akira fumbled with the collar as another laugh escaped his lips “Oh you are great! If you are one of the twins, I would really be interested in you.” He stood up “But unfortunately I only have my eyes on Aidan and all of you are just bait.”

His attention turned to Vanya, he tilted his head “I even wonder why I included this girl…” he said clearly pointing at her “You are nothing like them right? You are just ordinary and plain.”

“Call her that again and I will fucking slit your throat!”

Akira sighed in annoyance his attention went to Diego, “You are really mouthy and I don’t like people like you.” He grinned “I don’t really want to do this but, I’d rather I kill you now that you’ll kill me later.”

Then suddenly in a press of a button, Diego’s eyes widen as a green gas filtered through the oxygen mask he was forced to wear. Out of instinct because of the training Five has made him, he immediately held his breath. Glaring at the guy who smirked at him “That’s legit poisonous gas, let’s see how long will it take for you to die from holding your breath…”

Akira’s attention suddenly shifted away from Diego as one of the monitors blared to life, showing him the front entrance of the building. They all tensed up as they could see their brother Ben standing in front of the several guys that are pointing their guns at him, Ben himself just looked bored as if not caring about the armed people.

Akira laughed before pressing a button “Don’t hurt him! That’s Aidan! I am expecting him here! Bring him in here shackled right now!” he excitedly said.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Ben almost loses his balance when one of the armed guys pushed him inside the room. His eyes widen as he saw his siblings shackled and are wearing oxygen mask, to his horror Diego’s oxygen mask is producing green gas.

Akira forced him to sit down on one of the empty chairs that is on the pedestal, facing his siblings. Ben could see all of their concern gazes to him, he smiled reassuringly to them. _“Everything is going to be okay…”_ he mouthed as Akira then stood din front of him

“Aidan…” Akira purred “It’s my great honor that you heed my invitation”

_“Not really an invitation but a threat_ ” Ben hissed in Japanese, that made Akira laugh.

“You are one of the twins! And you speak Japanese too! But you can speak English if you want this room translate everything!” Akira faced him “And before you do something funny with your unknown powers, I’ll have you know that I am wearing a device that if it detects that my heart stops beating it would immediately release poisonous gas into your family’s oxygen mask…” he sneered “You don’t want that do you?”

Ben flinched at that “Just don’t do anything to them, you only want me right then let me go…”

Akira laughed “Sorry Aidan but no can do, I’ll be killing them after I am done with you…” suddenly Ben’s widen in horror as a collar snapped in his neck, Ben could hear the muffled shouts coming from his family as the collar heavily hang in his neck.

At this point Ben’s heart is racing, Akira must have sensed it “Don’t worry, unlike your brother Ben, the electric shock wouldn’t kill you, just enough to weaken you. After all you do not have Eldritch right?”

Ben could see the pure terror his family has in their faces, “Please don’t do that to him!” Luther suddenly shouted

Akira turned to him “The next time any of you opened your fucking mouths, I would be poisoning the white girl over there!”

_“Ben…please just tell him that you are Ben.”_ Five said through the ear piece _“Please Ben, you will die you know that please…”_

Ben’s face scrunched in confusion as why is Five breathing so heavily and labored, Ben couldn’t hear any gun fires so he doesn’t know why Five would sound like that.

Akira analyzed him sensing something is wrong, Akira studied him “Why aren’t you suffering…?” he muttered “This whole building is pumping two of the most dangerous chemical compounds that would kill you slowly, Amobarbital and Pentobarbital… those two mixed should be starting it’s effect on your body right…? So why…” his eyes suddenly widen at Ben’s horrified expression. “You are not Aidan…” Akira whispered “Reginald never did specify who is the Asian or the American one… You are Ben…” his eyes widen in realization “The Eldritch’s host…”

“Please stop the chemicals from being pumped in the building…” Ben begged not caring at anything, he could now clearly hear Five’s raspy breathing “You would kill him!” Ben shouted so loud that even his family flinched at the pure horror in his tone

Akira laughed out loud “Fuck! Fuck!” he suddenly sneered, changing personality “All this fucking time we thought Aidan was the fucking Japanese!” he angrily turned to Ben who is close to tears because of his worry for Five “Experiment be fucking damn! Die you fucking asshole! You made me a fool for decades!” and without any warning Akira turned up the electric shock collar to the maximum level

Ben’s excruciating scream pierced throughout the whole building as a sudden yellow electric shock was sent to his whole body, making his muscle to spam uncontrollably, smoke sizzles around his neck as the collar burns through the skin easily.

Akira suddenly gasps, he turned off the remote placing it down the chair. Ben coughed up blood, spilling the red fluid into the white floor. He couldn’t hear anything, the electric shock he suddenly felt turned his stomach into an unbelieving pain that made Ben breath so hard, with every breath he takes, he coughs up blood. At this point he is dangling in consciousness; he could feel all his energy suddenly leaving his body.

_ “Ben! Ben please be alright Ben!” _

__

He could hear the muffled breathless scream of Five through the ear piece, with one last boast of energy he looked at Akira in the eyes “Please….” He breath out as blood gushes out of his nose “Stop the chemicals…”

Akira’s eyes widen is shock as Ben suddenly crumpled on the ground, like a doll whose strings were cut off. “Oh no…” he whispered in horror “I… I didn’t mean to…activate… oh god…” Akira kneeled down at Ben’s bloodied figured, pressing his fingers through his pulse, breathing heavily when he could unsteady almost dead pulse from him “You can’t die! Fuzen would kill me!”

At this point all of them are silently crying at the events unfolding in front of them “We… we can’t lose Ben again….” Klaus said biting his lips until it bleed to prevent for making noise as he cries

“Please! Please just save him!” Vanya shouted at Akira “You can kill all of us but please save him! Don’t let him die!” she desperately called out

This made Akira snap out of his stunned stupor, he hastily stood up pressing several buttons on the board, all monitors blazing to life, “What the fuck…” he whispered as all he could see in the monitors are dead corpses of all of his armed guys, like all of them was wiped out. “WHAT THE FUCK!” he shouted as he couldn’t seen any more of his men alive.

Suddenly he turned around as a whooshing sound got his attention followed by a thud. He turned around to see a little boy kneeling as he breathes out painfully, his fist glowing soft hues of blue.

Five teleported in the room the moment he managed to kill everyone in the building besides Akira himself. The moment he entered the building it feels like someone stabbed him in the lungs, his skin burns so bad, and his vision blurred but he pushed forward. Killing everyone he encountered efficiently, by the time he was done Five knows some drugs are being pumped in the whole building for his powers to be acting up like this. So, with great effort in his part, he concentrated his raging powers to slow any harmful drugs that his body would process slowly, making him last much longer than anticipated. As of now Five wanted to puke and pass out, his powers are absolutely draining him the drugs affecting him the worst way possible.

When he teleported, he couldn’t help but kneel as he doubled down in pain, he looked at his right, and words got caught in his throat as he could see Ben not breathing and bleeding. He glared at Akira who is staring at him with wide eyes “I am going to fucking kill you fucker…” Five venomously said

“You are Aidan…” Akira whispered still reeling at his sudden appearance. “I got the twins…” he said “I could continue my experiments and research…”

Five with great effort stood up, swaying a bit but manage to “Release my family you fuck!” he shouted “I am all you need I promise you…”

This got Akira’s attention, so Five continued looking at his family seeing them hurt and crying isn’t something Five wants to ever see “If you do, I’ll come with you. I will do everything you want… Just let Ben be treated, we can’t lose him…” Five looked at Akira “My powers are time and space manipulation, Reginald hid me from you because he knows you would kill to have me.” Five pulled out a gun out of his back pocket, pointing it towards Akira

This made Akira smirked “If I die, an automatic poisonous gas would be sent to your family.” He said “Shoot me if you can…” he challenged

Five just looked at Ben then at his family, whose eyes are begging for him to save himself just this once, to be selfish and save himself not them, Five let a few tears escape his eyes. _He is just so tired… his family are always in danger because of him…_ Five thought.

So without any second thoughts, he pointed the gun to his head, clicking the next bullet in the chamber. Akira’s eyes suddenly widen in horror as Five could also hear the absolute terror in his family’s muffled shouts “I will kill myself, and if I did…” Five smirked “Your dreams dies with me.”

“Wait okay! I will release them! I will remove the device that would make the poisonous gas release if you promise me to lower the gun!” Akira shouted in desperation, he then turned around opening up a small case presenting Five a syringe filled with orange liquid “You can’t die… I waited for you for so long. You are the most important thing that could happen to me!” he shouted “I’ll take care of you I promise just help me achieve my dreams! Here is an antidote from the drugs, please inject yourself with this! It would counter the Amobarbital and Pentobarbital from poisoning you!”

Five laughed “Do you fucking honestly think I give a single shit if I die?” he said “I know you can help my brother Ben, treat him first or else…” Five’s finger closed at the gun’s trigger making Akira jump as he fumbled for another syringe in his suitcase, this time he produced an IV bag with transparent fluid in it.

“This will help him I promise!” Akira said immediately going towards Ben side, injecting the needle in the back of his hand, sealing it off with medical tape “It’s nutrients that would settle Eldritch from leeching it’s host own energy.” Akira slowly stood up his hands in the air “Please just don’t hurt yourself.”

Five just shakes his head, taking a deep painful breath before coughing out blood “Remove the device from your body and I’ll go with you.”

Akira looked conflicted but when Five saw this he pulled the trigger but he aimed at the syringed that contained the antidote for him, the bullet broke the injection spilling the contents on the ground, jolting Akira in horror and understanding just how Five is willing to make him free his family. Five then pointed the gun back at his head, clicking the next bullet in the gun “The next bullet that comes out of this gun goes straight to my fucking brain. Do not test me, you don’t know single shit I would do for my family. I could kill myself easily if it means they get to live.”

Akira wasted no time into removing the device after shutting it down as he threw it away far from reach. Five smiled at him “This is for Ben.” And with that a single yet very precise bullet entered Akira’s brain, instantly killing him.

Five could feel his body weaken, but he knows he can’t rest yet. Not until his family is safe and away from him. He looked down at his bloodied and trembling hands, and clothes. Until now his powers are killing him by draining his energy yet at the same time slowing the poison down. He bit his lips as with his last remnants of energy leave his body, he started walking towards Vanya who is crying. “Five please save yourself this time please…” she begged

Five wanted to comfort her, he really does but when he tried to open his mouth nothing came out. Five carefully pointed the gun in the middle of the shackles that contains her hands, with great precision he shot it clean, breaking it. Five looked at her dead in the eyes, as Five could see black spots entering his vision “Please…” he muttered brokenly, tears escaping his eyes as he mustered every energy left in his body and mind “Save… yourself…” he pleaded.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When Five’s eyes closed and he tumbled down the cold hard ground, Vanya’s powers suddenly overflowed. Her eyes turned white as pure anguish filtered her body, seeing his two brothers clinging closely to death is too much for her. She easily broke her feet shackled, she then turned to the rest of her family her eyes glowing white tears flowing freely down her cheeks, she concentrated until all of the metal shackles binding her family snapped into pieces.

Diego wasted no time into ripping his oxygen mask of, making sure that no poisonous gas clings to him, he immediately run towards Five. While Luther and Klaus sprinted to Ben. Diego carefully cradled Five in his arms, feeling unsteady pulse in his neck and for some reason Five’s hands are still glowing soft blue. Diego looked behind him just in time to see Luther snapping Ben’s collar off, Diego cried as he saw the burned marks that is visible to Ben’s whole neck.

“Ben?” Luther gently called out throwing the collar away as if it burned him also “Ben please…” he whispered brokenly

Klaus took Ben’s hands feeling the pulse he has, he sighed in shaking breath “He has pulse but he would be needed medical attention.”

With Klaus’s words Diego gently and carefully lifted Five on his arms, despite him shaking because of just how unresponsive Five is in his arms. Behind him Luther also carried Ben the same way as Klaus made sure the IV bag is still connected to Ben.

Allison who has been comforting Vanya and crying herself has this firm look at her face, she glanced down at the antidote that Five broke and she immediately use the white cloth she soaks the antidote in the cloth before putting it in her pocket “We need to get the fuck out of here.” She firmly said as all of them except for Vanya proceeded to the exit.

They turned to her, she still has her eyes glowing white he looked back at them “You all go, I will destroy this place so nothing can every get out of here! I will meet you outside!” they all nodded in understanding. Vanya watched from the monitors as her family exited the building, she took a deep breath before looking at Akira. “A big fuck you to you and your fucking dreams.” She muttered “Rot in hell.” She practically spat at Akira’s dead body.

The whole building collapsed in just a matter of seconds.

**~o~oOo~o~**

They were able to return to the academy faster than they anticipated because of Allison rumoring every police officer who tried to give them a ticket. When they entered the academy their Mom immediately lead them to the medical ward, making put Five and Ben into the already made medical beds.

Grace faced Klaus “Dear I know you can do basic first aid kit to your brother Ben, I need to check on Five first…” with that she wore a nitrile gloves handing Klaus one who took it.

The rest of them watched in worry and anxiety as Klaus, gently physically assessed Ben. It’s the first time they see Klaus this concentrated and serious that it is really comforting yet very scary to see especially when it came to their brother.

Klaus know just how bad burns can affect you, after all in war it’s not just bullet wounds, there are also burned marks to be found. He bit his lips in concentration trying to remember everything he should do to help Ben.

Grace’s lips suddenly became grim, she turned to them “Who touched Five?” she seriously asked them, making them confused

“I did, I had to carry him up until here…” Diego said, his skin crawling with worry as he never saw his Mom that grim

Grace immediately got a bottle alcohol, spraying Diego on his arms and body. “The drugs that was given to your brother is not only killing him but…” Grace looked at them “It could also kill anyone who would accidentally digest Five’s body fluids, that includes his sweat…” Grace looked at Diego “You take a long hot shower, make sure that you soap up your whole body then come to me if you started feeling headaches and body aches. This is serious, Five would be needing to be quarantined until I can find the antidote for him…” Grace looked at them solemnly “If your brother Five can last that long…”

The implication was loud and clear, _Five might once again die on them_. This made Vanya stagger clinging to Luther for support, Diego looks like he wanted to cry and at the same time he looks so heart broken without any more prompt he left the medical ward to possibly take up Grace’s advice, Allison suddenly gasps before handing their Mom the white cloth she had.

Grace’s eyes widen “This…” she said carefully putting the white cloth on a metal and sanitized tray, “This could really speed up my research on how to recreate this antidote…” she said then she looked at Allison “You just increased Five’s survival chance Allison…”

Klaus then entered her field vision, handing Mom the clipboard where he wrote everything. Grace glanced at him “Thank you dear, you just helped me a lot.” And with that she gestured for them to leave “I am sorry, I know you are worried for the both of them but you can’t see them not until Five is safe and is not producing toxins, Ben would also be needing to recover here…” Grace looked at them, smiling reassuringly “I will do my best to make sure they will live. And they will, because they always come back to all of you right?”

And with that she closes the door in front of them. Their Mom’s words echoing in their heads like a soft mantra.

_They always come back to all of you right?_

But what if they don’t? What if this time, they will permanently lose Ben and Five again…?

It’s ironic that its just few days away from their birthday, as if fate is mocking them as a family once again.

_They always come back to all of you right?_

They wouldn’t know what to do if they didn’t.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: Yes I absolutely love this chapter. I guess this is my unofficial entry for whumptober? Honestly, I felt really bad for Ben and Five here… like come on give them a break! Next chapter is just angst so...**

**Hope you enjoyed this! And see you all soon next chapter!**


	4. Ending one

_It was one Saturday afternoon._

_The sun was shining, rays filtering their living room where they all huddle in the couch. Doing whatever they have to do to ease up the mundane parts of their lives now._

_But they wouldn’t have it in any other way._

_All of them complete and happy, doing what a simple normal family does every weekends._

_They can afford to be normal now, mundane yet contented._

_It was an out of a blue question coming from Klaus himself._

_“Hey if you are to die today, what’s the very thing that you’ll regret the most?”_

_They laugh at the harmless question._

_“I regret coming back to the academy, shit is hard and draining me.”_

_Diego said, but they know it’s a lie from the way he was smiling_

_“Maybe I’ll regret not discovering ranch sooner?”_

_A chuckled resounded amongst them_

_“I’ll probably regret not bothering to study Paganini Caprice 24, but seriously that piece is so hard on the violin!”_

_A very Vanya like answer they all wordlessly agreed._

_“I am already regretting it but abusing my powers too much…”_

_Allison whispered._

_“I regret everything that Reginald made me do, and the things I did for him.”_

_Luther’s answer was so distant._

_They all turned to Five, he smirked at them_

_“I’ll tell you all once I am dead.”_

_They all huffed at his answer_

_“Come on Fivey tell us! Cause admit it, we will probably never hear your answer!”_

_Five looked at him_

_“I’m sure you will…”_

_His face softens, looking at his family…_

_“I’ll tell you all someday.”_

_Five promises._

**~o~oOo~o~**

_Pain_ …

Is the first thing Five felt when he tried to open his eyes forcibly. Earlier events slowly coming back to him…

_Ben… his family…_

He wonders what it would take just to keep them safe, because whatever it is he is willing to do it.

_He can’t lose them again…_

As his vision focuses, he could see his Mom hovering beside him, looking at him with an expression that he never knew was even possible for her.

_Tragic…_

Five forced himself to speak, even when it felt like a sandpaper was stuck in his throat. “B…Ben…?” he forced out.

His Mom nodded before slowly stepping out of his view. Five was able to see Ben from afar, machines and IV drops are hooked up to his body. Five wonders, just how painful it was to get electrocuted then have your energy be sucked out of you by the very thing that resides in your body.

“Five…”

He glanced up to her, waiting for her to finish “You need to stay stronger okay? The antidote… it will take a while but I will get it done for you Five…”

Five smiled at her “I know you will Mom…” he whispered “But promise me one thing…” he looked at her directly in her eyes “You’ll save Ben first than me…” he closed his eyes unable to see his Mom shedding a tear for him “I’ve lived a long life now but…Ben… his life was taken from him at a very young age I… I need him to live a little longer. To experience this world… I don’t want him to miss out more in life than he already did…”

“Five…”

“I’ll be happier to know that he will live longer than I did…” Five forced himself to open his eyes “Isn’t that what you want Mom? For your children to be happy?” he said “Then please… I know my surviving chance right now is higher than Ben’s but… please… do this for me…”

_Please do it for them…_

Grace took his hand; it was warm and comforting “I will dear…”

Five smiled.

_Everything will be okay now. He can rest_.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Mom please?” Vanya begged “Can we help with anything at all?”

Their Mom just came back from the medical ward 8 hours after the incident with Akira. All of them are in the living room, none of them had the strength to sleep or even think clearly, knowing that two of their brothers are suffering greatly and they can’t do a single thing about it.

“I’m so sorry dear…” Grace said “But like I said no one can get inside the medical ward not unless Five is still producing poison in his own body… I can’t risk it.” She glanced at them “Your brother wouldn’t want that to happen, you all know that…”

_They all do_

Luther looked up to her, his eyes bloodshot red from crying and the lack of sleep “Can you at least tell us what is going to happen to them…?”

This made them look at their Mom, hoping for any good news that might relate to their two brothers. “Five’s powers are slowing down the poison, but it’s taking up large chucks of his energy. So while it is saving his life, it’s also putting it in danger. But right now that’s the only choice we have after all, the antidote you’ve obtained has a complicated chemical structure making it extremely hard for me to recreate…” her expression then turned solemn “Your brother Ben on the other hand… he doesn’t have the same lifeline like Five’s power does. As of now, Eldritch is slowly killing Ben just to ensure his own safety if ever…”

“Isn’t there anything we could do for the both of them? Anything at all?” Diego asked, feeling totally useless as of the moment.

“If we could somehow… somehow just slow Eldritch from sucking Ben’s energy even for just 1 minute, I could inject Ben with a course of Adrenaline. This will give your brother Ben a better shot at once again controlling Eldritch.” Grace said “A minute is all I need for Eldritch to stop killing Ben… but I don’t know how, your brother’s powers has always been a mystery even for Reginald himself.”

They all tensed up at the name, anger and frustration coursing throughout their body “It’s his fucking fault that this is happening to Ben and Five in the first place!” Klaus shouted “I… we thought that everything is now okay! Fine even! Then even at death he still wants to fuck us up!”

They flinched at he pure anger in Klaus’s tone, they never heard him that angry but at the same time they could feel where he is coming from. After all it’s their family members who are fighting for their lives right now.

Allison sunken down at the coach “Mom please… make sure they will be okay…” she pleaded “And if we can help with anything please let us know…”

Grace nodded “I will dear…” she glances at them “But right now, I need you all to take care of yourselves. Ben and Five wouldn’t like it to know that you are all neglecting yourself just because of how worried you are for them.”

Of course, the all know that. After all, Five and Ben are the most selfless among them, often putting all of them first before themselves. So, a question remains….

Between the two of them…

_Who is the most selfless?_

**~o~oOo~o~**

It’s been five days and yet, Ben and Five still isn’t showing signs of waking up.

It’s been five days and yet they still haven’t gotten a simple glimpse of their two brothers.

It’s been five days since then, and all of them missed the both of them _so much_.

They all feel useless, they just wish that they were as smart as Ben and Five so they could at least help their Mom with the antidote for Five.

No matter how much they plead and beg, their Mom is firm in her decision to not let them see the both of them. Afraid that because of Five, they might get poisoned as well.

But it didn’t mean that they don’t stay outside the medical ward. Hoping and waiting just to hear any sound coming from Ben and Five.

Anything at all.

_They just miss them so much_.

Diego and Allison took a long leave in their work, unable to take their mind of the condition of their youngest siblings, who are fighting for their life.

Klaus, Luther and Vanya continued doing what Ben and Five did, they are cleaning out the office of Reginald to see anything helpful for their situation. But they could see it a dead end.

As if Reginald planned this all along.

On the sixth day of waiting for just anything at all, they are starting to lose their minds.

It’s hard knowing the grave situation that Ben and Five are in, but it’s _harder_ not seeing them even a single glimpse of their shadow.

How useless they have to be? Not even being able to comfort their youngest brothers.

On the sixth day of waiting… the black piano came.

The very same black piano that Five requested to be put in their living room. So, he could _play it_ for them.

The piano was heavier to carry inside knowing that no body might even play it once it was placed in the room.

_But Five requested it._

And they all know they wouldn’t be able to say no to their baby brother, right? After all, what Five wants, is what he gets.

“Baby Cinco… the piano that you requested Allison is here already…” Klaus brokenly whispered right outside the medical ward, hoping that his brothers would hear it “That shit is expensive so please…” he placed his head in to the door “Please… come back to us and play it… We miss you so much…”

Luther’s heart broke into pieces when he saw Klaus quietly crying outside the medical ward, talking to Ben and Five from outside.

“Klaus…” Luther softly whispered, kneeling down next to Klaus.

“I just miss them so much… I… I don’t want to lose both of them… I can’t go through that again…” Klaus admitted, Luther shed a tear embracing Klaus, protecting him from his own thoughts “I… I know how unfair it will be when… when the time will come that I’ll be the only to see them… but the truth is… I never wanted to. I never wanted to summon Ben after he died because… it’s a painful reminder that we lost him…” Klaus buried his face into Luther’s shoulder “Please don’t let me go through that again… never again…”

Luther didn’t even know it was possible to be this hurt much at such admission Klaus made. “I’m so sorry Klaus…” he softly whispered as tears freely flow out of their eyes “I’m so sorry…”

They both stayed like that for a long time, just crying their hearts out.

They didn’t even know just how long they stayed like that, in each other’s embrace comforting one another through the unfortune that has fallen into their family once again.

**~o~oOo~o~**

It was a day before their birthday.

It’s been a week and they still haven’t seen their youngest brothers.

Everyday their Mom would give them update, yet everyday it’s still the same.

Ben and Five are still dying. And there is nothing they could do about it.

Diego’s anger and frustration over the events consumed him slowly over the few days. And when he is feeling it, he would go to the training grounds. Absolutely just throwing all of his knives at the trees up until the point the knives started to get dull, and his arms tired. Diego spent his everyday on the same routine. He eats, he releases his anger, then he sits all night long outside the medical ward. Guarding and hoping just to see even a strand of hair from his two youngest brothers.

But their Mom made sure that nobody can ever get inside except for her.

Everyday for the past week that’s been his routine, very far from what he was used to. Diego just wanted to go back to the day where he would sometimes wake up Five or Ben from their room, smiling when both of then groan from being woken up, but Diego would just promise them delicious breakfast and that would get them to go down with him.

Diego missed that every time that Ben couldn’t sleep, they would go out for a late-night walk, breathing the fresh night air. He misses when his little brother Five would wake him up at 3 am just to get chocolate bars from a store that is far away from the academy. He misses having to empty his wallet just so his little brothers would get all happy and contented, because all Diego has ever wanted was for them to smile at him. It was never about the massive amount of money he spends for them, all this time Diego just wanted them to be happy.

_Because they both deserve it._

Diego misses having the both of them in his arms, hugging them and kissing them in their genius heads just because it would comfort them greatly.

Diego misses being with them, _he misses them terribly_.

He will always have a soft spot for Five and Ben…

That’s why Diego is _terrified_.

What would happened to that special spot in his heart if he losses one of them? Or even both of them?

Diego thinks that his life would fell apart if that happens.

If he loses Five or Ben, then Diego knows…

_A part of him will die with them_.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Allison sat at the chair that was a part of the piano she bought for Five. Out of her own thoughts, she traces the keys of the piano feeling the keys with her finger. Wishing that she could hear a melody that Five could only create by playing this piano.

Everyday without a single fail, she would watch that recording. Crying herself to sleep, unable to bear the thought of losing them again.

_Losing the both of them once again_.

It’s unfair. How they are able to live a somehow normal life, yet Ben’s life was taken right from him at a very young age. Five’s life is the same, having to survive but never living.

How come it’s always them? Why can’t it be her instead?

Ben and Five just wanted to _live_ , to _finally live_. Not survive and yet right now…

Allison could find herself to be strong, not when her source of strength are both fighting for their lives…

“If only I could…” she brokenly whispered to herself “If only I could rumor you both to live, I would do it in a heartbeat…”

It’s unfair how she could use her powers for literally anything but never to save her family.

_When all she wants right from the start is for them to be happy_

“I heard a rumor… that everything will be fine…”

She whispered, hoping that the rumor would affect herself.

But it didn’t. it will never do.

And that’s the bitter truth she doesn’t want to swallow.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Vanya stared outside of her window, looking at the bright white moon shining down at her.

_Ben would have loved this view…_

Was the first thought that came to her mind. Her brother Ben has always had a soft spot for nature. For some reason Ben really liked a full moon.

And for some weird reason, Five liked the third quarter moon even more than full moon.

When she asked about it, Five just shrugged…

_“It’s okay to love things when you see it as a whole…” he said gesturing to the full moon they are having at that time “But there is something satisfying with the way you could see things in it’s two side. The dark and the light side…” he glanced at her “Makes you appreciate things and have a much more open perspective when it comes to loving things as a whole.”_

Vanya didn’t know what exactly Five meant by his statement, but she didn’t mind it too much because after that Five then proceeded to give her a full detailed lecture about the phases of the moon and how it happens.

She chuckled at the memory, finding it really hard just how much of a nerd his brother is. But Five has always been like that… like a fountain of knowledge that anybody can appreciate him.

In a way, Ben has been like that to. Always knowing things, even the tinniest ones.

In a way, Vanya thought, that Ben and Five are like the two side of the moon. Ben would be the light side, and Five would be the dark side one. Both are different, yet both are needed for the moon to be appreciated for its elegance and beauty and the comfort it provides it a cold windy night.

It’s ironic how Vanya could think about her brothers and connect it to the moon, that she once blew up ultimately destroying the Earth and life itself.

Maybe in a way, that would also happen.

But this time it’s their world that would get destroy if Five or Ben would be gone in their lives once again.

Vanya would rather destroy Earth again, if it gets to mean that all of them would still stay together even in the past.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Luther stared long and hard at the mirror in his room. Looking up and down to his body that was given to him by his twin brother Five, just for him to get back to the life that was taken from him by Reginald.

The audacity of his twin brother Five to give him a life he wants, but then put his life in danger for them.

Luther wishes that Five would get selfish at least once in his life.

Luther wishes he could trade his own life for one of them.

In a way, Five and Ben has always been the glue of their family. That’s the sole reason why they stuck for long even with the abuses that comes from Reginald.

When Five left, one foundation crashed down on them and their family.

When Ben died, the whole house just collapsed.

No use into playing pretend family when two of them are gone. The very two people who held them for so long in the first place. The very two people who are now fightning for their life.

Luther sometimes things just how useless he is. Number one and yet he can’t do anything worthwhile to save his family from harm. He even caused the harm himself. Which he knows, he will never forgive himself for it.

But his mistakes are forgiven by them, and there are days when he feels unworthy of that forgiveness. Ben is always there for him, often staying with him just for comfort, because he knows that Luther wants silence when those thoughts invade his mind. Ben would do anything just to make him feel like he will never be alone in those thoughts.

And he never did, because Ben’s presence is more than enough.

Luther doesn’t know what will happen to him if he loses Ben and Five right now.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Five doesn’t know what day it is since the last time he woke up. When he opened his eyes once again the first thing he noticed is that his hands are still glowing soft blue and that his brother Ben is meters away from him. Five stared at Ben, even from afar he could see the labored breathing from Ben and the way he sweats.

Five wanted to be by his side. To comfort him.

Because that is what Ben did to him when he was in his situation. Five wanted to be there for him to.

“Five dear?”

Five slowly looked at his Mom “Ben…? Is he going to be okay…?”

Grace shakes her head “Eldritch is still killing him, your brother Ben can’t recover his own energy with Eldritch’s doing…” she said “It’s been almost a week now… the antidote would be ready tomorrow but…” she looked at Ben’s direction, she looked terrified. Five didn’t like that look. “I don’t know if your brother Ben could survive another day…”

Five could feel his heart stop at that admission, he swallowed “Is… is there anything I can do?”

Grace looked at him “Right now dear, yes but…” she holds his hand “I can’t let you do that. If you overuse your powers right now, if you use it on Ben instead of you, the poison would reach your heart killing you instantly.” She tightened her hold in his hand “Please wait for another day, the antidote would be ready tomorrow. Just… please Five…”

Five looked at her “But… Ben wouldn’t have tomorrow right?”

Grace felt his body go rigid at that, she felt ashamed of herself “There is a possibility….” She whispered

Five just hummed, he glanced at Ben smiling softly as he did. After a few silence, Five spoke up.

“Hey… Mom?”

“Yes dear?”

Five looked at her, smiling distant yet meaningful “Can… can you grab me something to drink…?” he softy asked

Grace swallowed, tears falling from her eyes “No… I can’t…”

That’s the first time Grace has ever said no to her children.

Five chuckled silently “Please Mom? If…” he swallowed tears also escaping his eyes “If you do that… I’ll be the happiest I’ll ever be… I promise you…”

Grace wiped her tears, yet more comes down her cheeks “Five…” she whispered brokenly “I…”

Five squeezed her hand, tight, firm and begging.

Grace forced herself to smile, tears still spilling from the eyes “I… okay Five….” She finally said “If… if that’s what would make you happy Five…” she leaned down placing a firm yet loving kiss in his forehead which Five absolutely soaked “I… we love you so much Five you know that. We love you so so much, your siblings love you and…” first the first time she chokes on her own words “And… everything you do for us, makes us love you even more…”

Five wanted to wipe her tears away, it’s heart breaking to see their Mom like that, but he couldn’t find the strength to even lift his arms up to her level. So he just smiled, smiled as if everything would be fine “I love you all too Mom…” Five whispered “Can you tell them that?”

Grace stood up from her chair “I will Five…”

And before she loses her will and strength, she started to slowly exit the medical ward. With every step she took, it feels like someone is stabbing her chest. Just before she could close the door, Five stopped her. Slowly, she faced him.

Five is wearing a contented expression on his face, like he just achieved something great in his life, the pure sad bliss in his face made everything surreal “Tell Klaus…” Five started “Tell Klaus that my biggest regret is not living with them much longer, not being able to share another meal with them, I regret leaving them when we were young and I…” Five looked at Ben before returning to her “I regret… not being able to say goodbye once again.” He choked out “But I will never regret dying for them. I love you all so much…” Five could feel more tears spill out, he never cried this much in his life before “Mom… make sure they will live okay? I want them to live, even without me being there… I want them to have a happy life, one that I didn’t had. Not until I returned to them.”

Then with all his strength, Five sat up in the bed before activating his powers just so he could teleport right on the doors. Grace’s eyes widen as he stared down at Five, “Goodbye…” was all he said before he forcibly closed the doors with a loud bang right in front of his Mom’s face. The moment he did, Five locked the doors before pushing a large table to block the doors from opening. It took a lot of his energy but Five pushes through, this is the least he could do.

Five turned to Ben, as he slowly walking towards him until he reach Ben. Five wanted to touch Ben, but he can’t risk it. So Five just stared down at him, smiling as he slowly took a deep breath until the light blue hues from his powers started to glow towards Ben’s body.

The moment it did, Five’s breath got caught in his throat. He couldn’t breathe. He could feel as if someone is squeezing his heart from the inside of his chest. He never expected for this to be this painful. But he pushed through, knowing exactly what to do to save Ben.

The moment Ben’s body is now covered in the light blue hues from his power, Five knows that he is starting to slow down Eldritch, so with final boast of strength Five snatched the Adrenaline injection from the metal tray, immediately pushing it’s contents into Ben’s IV drop. Five knows he just needed to slow down Eldritch for a minute but…

Five wanted to make sure.

So, he stayed like that until his powers started to spark until, it was suddenly all gone.

He soon crumbled down on the hard cold ground after that, like a lifeless doll whose strings has been permanently cut off.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When Mr. Pennycrumb started to bark out loud, it all startled them. Ever since the incident Mr. Pennycrumb has been silent, just eating and drinking. As if he knows that something is wrong. He was a smart dog, but it should be expected since he was Five’s dog originally.

So, when Mr. Pennycrumb started to bark out loud out of nowhere, they knew something is wrong.

Then the feeling intensified when they heard a loud bang of a door being closed followed by a loud shout from their Mom.

They all sprinted in frenzy panic until they reached the medical ward where their Mom is banging on the door “Five dear please open this up! You don’t have to do this!” she shouted.

Their blood run cold, they never saw their Mom like that, she looked so terrified and desperate. Then her words sink in with them. _Five…_

“Wh-what is ha-happening?” Diego stuttered out grabbing their Mom gently in her shoulder to calm her down.

She looked at them “Five… he… found out that he could use his powers to save Ben…” she then glanced at Luther “Break the door down!” she urgently said

Luther wasted no time following what she wanted, Luther and Diego then positioned themselves using their body to budge the door open. “Five please don’t! Please I am begging you Five! Don’t do this to us!” Luther shouted as they continued to pushed the doors.

When just a few pushes away, they could see light blue lights filtering out of the cracks of the door. Their eyes widen, and with one last hard push, Diego and Luther was finally able to break the door open.

They all stopped in their tracks, their hearts racing when the saw Five crumbled on the ground. Luther wasted no time into picking Five up shaking at how pale and still his twin brother is in his arms, he gently placed him in his bed as their Mom started the CPR machine the moment she saw that Five isn’t breathing.

She didn’t want to do this in front of them, for them to see that Five might never return to them. But she doesn’t have a choice, she concentrated into reviving Five, doing everything she could just so she could start up Five’s heart once again. But after 10 minutes, and the monitors still showing a flatline, she slowly stops. Feeling like everything is all her fault.

“Oh no no no no please no…” Vanya begged when Grace stopped what she was doing to save Five, tears after tears falling from her eyes “Please no… please…” she brokenly whispered. Unable to support her weight, she kneeled down feeling everything crashing down. She couldn’t understand a single thing that is happening around her.

Allison couldn’t even see anything with her tears blurring out her vision so bad, she slowly walks towards Five, every step feels like she is walking on broken glass barefooted. Her hands tremble as she reached out to feel Five’s hand on her own.

_Cold._

_Five hated cold._

_Five was never cold, he is warm. Always has been._

With this realization she screamed raw and in pure pain as she couldn’t feel any warmth in her little brother’s body.

Her screams are painful to hear, they never heard Allison like that.

Diego slowly reached out to Five’s cheeks, the very same action he does if he wanted to feel just how warm their brother is. The very action he does when he wanted to comfort Five. It was their thing. Diego has done this thousands of times already, but never did Diego felt this much coldness coming from Five. After all, it was always Diego who would tuck in Five under his blankets every night to ensure his little brother would never get cold. Diego would often stay up late just to make sure his little brother would always be tucked in his blanket. _Five would absolutely hate just how cold he is to touch…_

Klaus is looking at his nightmare, the kind that he wanted to wake up immediately from and forget that it even happened. But with Allison’s screams, he knows that everything in front of him is happening in real life. He was crying so hard, breathing so hard that he didn’t realized that his powers acted up. Nobody noticed it, grieving so hard.

Mr. Pennycrumb whined at the distress he was feeling then suddenly, Mr. Pennycrumb turned towards the outside of the medical ward. Slowly, Mr. Pennycrumb went out of the medical ward where the siblings are grieving. Mr. Pennycrumb barked happily as he reached out the stairs, seeing Five standing on the very bottom of the stairs.

Five smiled at him, putting his finger at his lips “Mr. Pennycrumb…” he said kneeling down as Mr. Pennycrumb went towards him “You need to stay quite okay?” Five said, chuckling as Mr. Pennycrumb whined as if asking why “Because they don’t know I am here…” Five said, from where he was kneeling, he could see the medical wing and hear all of them. “And… I think its for the best that they don’t know…”

Five flinched as he could hear Klaus and Diego scream in frustration, it was pure distress and pain. Five looked at his spiritual form, one moment he was in so much pain then the next thing he knew he was standing on the stairway. Five guesses that Klaus must have unconsciously summoned him, Five smiled proud at how far Klaus’s powers has reached. Five could even touch and interact with his surroundings.

“Mr. Pennycrumb…” Five softly said “From now on… you need to take care of them for me okay?” he said, tears started to form in his eyes but refusing to let it roll down “I… I will never return to them. But that’s okay because I know you could take care of them for me… you can do that right?” Five ignored the tears that escaped his eyes.

When Mr. Pennycrumb barked as if agreeing, Five scooped him up in his arms hugging him tight “I will miss you too Mr. Pennycrumb, so much but don’t worry one day we will play again okay? Just… I’ll wait for you. But for now, be happy with them okay?” Five gently set down Mr. Pennycrumb, as Mr. Pennycrumb whined at the sudden loss of contact. Five took a deep breath, slowly he walked towards the medical ward, he peeked inside but never making his presence known.

He could see just how broken his family is, all of them on the ground crying out loud, Diego trying to gently shake him up, as if hoping that he was just sleeping. Five bit his lips, wanting to say a proper goodbye to them but…

_He can’t be selfish_.

He knows when he makes his presence know, it would absolutely break them even more. Especially Klaus. And Five…

Five doesn’t want to hurt them more.

But… he really does want to say goodbye to them. Tell them one last time that he loves all of them so much.

Before his resolve could break down, Five quietly walked away from the medical ward.

Then an idea popped in his head.

He might not be able to say goodbye to them, but… he knows he could do something _for them_.

So Five allowed himself to be selfish, for one last time.

He went upstairs, to his room. Five opened up his laptop, putting every document he has on the desktop removing every password from the folder. Satisfied, he then glanced at the camera attached to his laptop.

He chuckled.

_So much for not being selfish…_

He thought, as he opened the camera.

He knows with Klaus’s powers, he could do almost anything even in his spiritual form. With one last resolve, he smiled as he hit the video.

He smiled as the red dot lit up, indicating that everything is now being recorded.

_At least with this, he could say goodbye to them._

**~o~oOo~o~**

_Just like that day, it was raining._

Just like the day they lost Ben, they had to burry Five while it was raining hard.

But this time, they didn’t bother with umbrellas.

It’s ironic how they had to burry Five the same day he was born.

_October 1_

They didn’t know what they did to deserve this, burying one of them on their birthday.

The stood in complete silence other than the pour of the heavy rain over their heads.

They didn’t even know how long it has been, the moment that their little brother is already 6 feet under the ground.

_On the very same spot where they buried Ben’s body._

The catatonically stood in circle, nobody saying anything. No one can utter a single word. The silence was broken when their Mom quietly announced that she would go in and check on their brother Ben who is out of his critical condition but still hasn’t woken up.

_Ben…_

They all thought. Just how will Ben react to the news that when he wakes up, he will never see Five ever again. And that Five gave up his life to save him.

_Because Five is the most selfless out of all of them_.

They just didn’t know why they had to find it out the hard way like this.

“If Five…” Vanya’s voice cracked “If he was here… he would scold us for standing in rain and getting drenched in it…”

“He would throw a huge fit about it…” Klaus added unable to tear his eyes away from the ground where their brother is buried “You know how he is… such an old man believing we would get sick because of a simple rain…”

Diego kneeled down, placing his hands on the soil “He will never be returning to us…” Diego cried clenching his hands “I…shit… I want him back with us…” the admission from Diego made them cry a new set of tears, that’s the first time they heard Diego begged so brokenly “I want him back so bad… god please…”

Luther kneeled down, uncaring at the dirt, silent tears falling from his eyes but was being hidden by the rain “He… he is the reason why we are all alive in the first place and yet…” _he is dead_ “He was taken from us… when all we want is to be a complete family… I…” Luther choked on his own words “I would gladly offer my own life for his if it would mean that he would be with us… Five…!” he wasn’t able to finish as a wave of grief and regret flowed out of him “I still wasn’t able to show you just how much you mean to me as my twin brother! It’s not fair! I… I want another chance… please…”

Allison was absolutely shaking, but she didn’t know whether it was from the coldness or the way she trembled in denial at the scene in front of her. “I… I heard a…” she bit her lips hard, crying as she tasted blood. Her rumors never work. Not the way she wanted to. Never the way she wanted to. “I…” _heard a rumor you came back to us…_

_I heard a rumor we are a complete family once again_

_I heard a rumor I could see you smile again_

_I heard a rumor… I told you just how much we love you Five_

_I heard a rumor… that I can heard you tell us the same._

Klaus trembled as he tried to concentrate into summoning Five, but alas just like what Reginald said, he is completely useless, a failure. Klaus didn’t know what’s wrong but he can’t contact Five, he can’t feel the tug he felt when he summoned Ben. _He is a disappointment._

_Five snorted “You believe in that old shit?”_

_Klaus whined “But Fiveeeey! I can’t even summon Dave! I am useless, my powers are useless! Reginald is disappointed in me beyond his grave!”_

_Five looked at him, directly in his eyes “You are not useless Klaus, and certainly you are not a disappointment.” He smiled at him, the way that Klaus loves when Five does “Nobody in this family is useless.” Five firmly said “What Reginald thinks of you is old news and irrelevant. What matters now, is all of us especially me, we are so proud of you and I am glad to call you my family.” Five smiled at him “Now come on, let’s get you that waffles you want, to make you feel better.”_

That was the best waffles that Klaus has ever tasted in his life.

He would never taste it again, just like how he would never see Five ever again.

Vanya thinks that the sky mourns with them, but they never asked to mourn in the first place.

They had plans for today, they would cook, they would watch Klaus burn the house down accidently, they would let Five guide them around in the kitchen…

_They would finally celebrate with Five and Ben after decades of waiting…_

But instead they were to forced to burry him. She thinks that maybe this was the universe’s way of telling them that they will never be a normal happy family. Maybe they were meant to suffer forever.

They stood there the whole day uncaring at how cold it got especially when nightfall came, until the clock’s hand strike at 12 midnight, indicating that it was the end of their birthday.

_October 2…_

They didn’t know how to proceed with their life now, knowing that they will never see Five again. Knowing that when they wake up every morning, they wouldn’t have a brother to dote on.

_And then they are six once again…_

**~o~oOo~o~**

When Ben finally woke up his first thought is to check on his brother Five.

He opened his eyes to see all of his siblings are circling his bed, as if they know he would wake up. Ben could feel warm hand holding his own, as if encouraging him to wake up, which he did.

“F… Five…?” he rasped out, frowning at just how his voice sounded

Ben could feel his heart racing at the devastated look on their faces, he wildly looked around them, taking in their expression.

Ben couldn’t understand why they look like that…

“Five? Where is Five? I need to see him…” Ben hurriedly said, forcing himself to sit up the bed to look over the medical ward, to see a glimpse of his little brother. “I… I need to make sure he is safe! He… where is he…?”

It was Klaus who is stopping him from sitting up, he gently pushed Ben back to the bed but Ben didn’t let him. “Ben please calm down…” Luther gently said helping Klaus

Ben looked at Luther “C-Calm down?!” he shouted “I will rest I promise! I just need to see Five please… let me see Five, just to make sure he is safe! The chemicals he breath in… it’s dangerous for him… I… can help with the antidote please…”

It was Diego who gently cupped his face, making Ben look at him. “Ben…” Diego softly said “Five… he is gone…”

Right then and there, Ben could feel his heart stop “Wh-what…” he muttered in denial “Wh… What are you talking about?!” Ben shouted making them flinch, the never heard Ben lose his composure like that, it was heart breaking “What the fuck are you all talking about!?”

“He… died because the poison reached his heart… I… we buried him two days ago…”

Ben’s world shattered at Allison’s statement, then all of a sudden, he felt all his energy left his body. He would have fallen out of his bed if Diego, Luther and Klaus weren’t holding him. Ben could feel Vanya comforting him but everything feels and sounds so distant. His ears are muffled like he was drowning underwater, his eyes are starting to blur because of the tears, his head is pounding so does his heart in his chest. “It… it’s my fault…” he muttered horrified “If I… if I had known sooner about the chemicals, I… would let Five go inside… I _killed him_ …”

Vanya forced Ben to look at him but Ben’s vision is filled with tears “No Ben, please don’t think that… you didn’t know… you couldn’t have known…”

“I killed Five, he… he died because of how careless I was…” Ben muttered as if he couldn’t hear anyone but himself “I killed my little brother who is the reason _why I’m alive…_ ”

They could clearly see Ben spiraling down to despair right in front of their eyes, Klaus grabbed Ben’s hands “Ben don’t think that!” Klaus shouted “Nobody thinks that! Five doesn’t want you to think that way, for fuck sakes!”

Klaus gasps, when Ben looked at him as if staring right into his soul, he couldn’t see any emotion at his brother’s eyes, “How would you know that?” Ben spatted “Five’s dead, you wouldn’t know what he thinks. Nobody will ever know now.”

That statement hurts them more than anything they have ever heard.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Despite the IV drops that needed to stay with him, Ben with the assistance of his other siblings, they guided him in the spot where they buried Five 2 days ago.

Ben immediately crumpled down his knees on the ground, fresh hot tears falling from his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Five…”

They heard him wail loudly crying his heart out, they looked away unable to see the strongest of them break down to pieces right in front of their every eyes.

“Please forgive me Five… I’m sorry… please… please…”

If this is what Ben’s reaction is, they all know it would drive Ben insane if he knew the whole truth.

_That Five gave up his life in exchange for Ben’s._

They all decided, with a heavy heart, to keep that to themselves as a secret. A secret to protect the sanity of Ben. After all they can’t lose another brother. _They just couldn’t._

“I’m so sorry Five… come back to us… I’ll do better I swear… I….”

They all stayed the night outside, grieving once again with Ben.

The full moon shining brightly above them.

**~o~oOo~o~**

It’s been a month and yet, they never recovered, they will never recover and that’s the truth.

Allison and Diego stopped working for a month, Allison couldn’t fake any smile knowing that when she returned home Five wouldn’t be there to ask how her day went. She just couldn’t pretend her emotions, even her still husband Patrick is sympathetic with her situation even offering to bring Claire to the academy just so her daughter might help her with the grieving. But Allison knows she is beyond help.

Diego’s friends from work are absolutely devastated when they heard what happened. The information was never made in public, they wouldn’t be able to handle it. Neil, Cassandra and Nathan just found out when Diego broke down in front of them saying how much he misses Five _so much_ , and just how much of a failure he is as an older brother. Neil was the one who helped him take the month off, which the higher ups immediately granted because Diego never used any of his leave in the first place.

Luther spends his time in the greenhouse, planting avocadoes that he knows his brother liked to eat growing up. His routine because catatonic, greenhouse, kitchen to eat, then sleep, and then repeat the next day. It was like, he doesn’t have the strength anymore to pretend that everything will be fine. It will never be fine.

Klaus, everyday without fail, tries so hard to conjure his brother Five. But never did he succeed with that. It was like Five’s existent just exist in their heads, but Klaus knows better than that. The pain he felt when he lost Dave, is nothing compare to what he is feeling right now. Klaus just wanted to see Five again, just wanted to tell their Baby brother Cinco just how much they love him and miss him. But… it seems like Five really is just gone. Gone forever.

Vanya threw herself into playing the violin, practicing until her fingers felt numb just to take her mind of the pain she permanently has over the passing of their brother Five. After all, Five would want them to continue doing what they do best right? Because _that’s just how Five is._ The most selfless among them. Every night, without fail, she would open up her windows, stare at the bright rays of the moon before playing a piece that she knows Five absolutely loves. She just wishes she played it when Five is still alive to listen.

Ben knows that everything is his fault, he knows that Five died because of how naïve he has been when they faced Akira. If he only knew, if only. What if’s are chasing through his mind every night he would go down and sit with Five, especially on cold nights. After all Ben knows just how much Five hated the cold. Ben knows he would never forgive himself for killing Five, he never will.

**~o~oOo~o~**

It came as a surprise, and it was because of Mr. Pennycrumb.

It was a Saturday morning when Ben woke up to Mr. Pennycrumb barking from his table desk in his room. Of course, during this month for some reason it was Mr. Pennycrumb who would give them small sparks of joy.

Mr. Pennycrumb would always greet Allison when she comes home, it was Mr. Pennycrumb who would sleepover at Diego’s room when they could hear Diego crying himself to sleep, it was Mr. Pennycrumb who would go with Luther in the greenhouse, it was Mr. Pennycrumb who would listen to Vanya play every night without fail, it was Mr. Pennycrumb who would join Klaus in his room, and it was Mr. Pennycrumb who would stay right beside Ben every night Ben would go a sit next to Five’s grave.

Mr. Pennycrumb was like a dog on a mission to make sure they are all okay, just like how Five does with them.

So, when Mr. Pennycrumb started to bark so loud that even his siblings came to his room to check, they are surprise when Mr. Pennycrumb started to paw Ben’s table as if trying to dig into it.

Ben looked at his siblings, trying to understand what Mr. Pennycrumb wants. Klaus hummed “Maybe he wants you to open your desk? I mean it does have a small drawer in it…” Klaus said

Ben didn’t know why he didn’t think of that in the first place. So Ben stood up from his bed before gently picking Mr. Pennycrumb up then setting Mr. Pennycrumb down the floor gently. Mr. Pennycrumb then barked at them once again before running out of the room, knowing it was already breakfast time.

They all chuckled, because at least Mr. Pennycrumb is still Mr. Pennycrumb.

Ben’s eyes widen when he opened his desk.

_Five’s laptop._

Ben gently removed it from the drawer, before carefully placing it on the table. They stared at it in confusion “Why would Five’s laptop be on your room Ben…?” Allison asked

Ben looked at them “I… don’t know… I mean Five rarely let us look at this laptop…”

Diego glanced at the laptop that his brother used to carry around, “Maybe we should try to open it…?” he quietly asked

An uncomfortable silence hung over them “Okay…” Vanya started “How about this, if the laptop has a password in it… we will not force to open it how about that?”

Luther paused to think “That… that sounds reasonable I mean…” he trailed of “There must be a reason why Five’s laptop would be in your desk right?”

It took them a couple of minutes before they came to a collective decision to open it. As Ben started the power, with his siblings behind him, Ben stared at it in surprise “The password was removed…” he whispered as the screen loads.

Their eyes widen at the exact 6 folders on the desktop, all labeled by their names. Ben wordlessly clicked on Luther’s folder, curiosity raging among them. The moment the folder opened; dozens of pictures are shown then a single note file. They didn’t bother to open the pictures because they could all see it was a picture of Luther with Five, some are selfies and some are stolen, they chuckled out loud when they saw one stolen picture of Luther’s sleeping face labeled “Ugly”

“Five is so mean…” Klaus chuckled; a warmth spread in his chest.

Ben is smiling a little when he opened the note, “This is all about you Luther…” he whispered.

It contained Luther’s food preferences, what he didn’t like about different foods, his preferred clothing type, just how much he works out, etc…

It was like Five is keeping tabs on them.

Ben then wordlessly opened every folder up until Vanya’s. And just like Luther’s folder it all contained pictures of them all with Five himself. All the notes generally contained the same, everything about them, as if Five doesn’t want to forget anything about them.

Five was making sure that he is up to date when it comes to them, they all realized.

After reading everything, there is a warmth feeling they have, a feeling they all lost when they buried Five. It was like, Five ignited it once again deep within their emotions.

“And he called us losers when he is the one who needs things to be written down to be remembered…” Diego muttered fondly, his chest tightening at the thought of just how much Five cared for them even when they didn’t know it.

“Wait…” Allison suddenly said, pointing at the very bottom of the desktop screen, where Five’s wallpaper is the one Allison took on top of the Ferris wheel. “Is that a video file?”

Vanya squinted her eyes “Oh you are right!” she exclaimed “Maybe we should play that?”

Ben didn’t even wait for their confirmation as he clicks on the video, fresh tears spilled out of their eyes when they saw Five on the screen, smiling as if he was alive and in front of them.

_“Losers, I would guess it would take you long enough to find this laptop because all of you are stupid and dumb…”_

Despite the insults, they feel themselves laughing because Five _is right again_.

_“And yes, that includes you Ben, actually scratch that Ben is the most stupid among all of you right now.”_

Five’s expression softens

_“I know once Ben wakes up, he would blame himself for what happened to me. Because he is fucking dumb. But that wasn’t the case… it will never be that case. The moment I entered the building, I know there are chemicals being pumped inside of it but… I didn’t care. Because in my mind, it’s always been my job to save and protect all of you. And I would gladly offer my life if it means that you could continue living…”_

More tears spilled from their eyes, especially Ben’s.

_“Please don’t ever blame yourselves for what happened to me, it was my own decision and… I will never regret it. I… I love you all so much, so much that I know making that decision would kill me but, I’d rather die all over again if it means that all of you would live.”_

Five looked directly in the camera, few tears escaping his green bright eyes

_“I love you all, and those 45 years in the apocalypse you all are my sole reason why I survived everything. You know what? I’ll gladly go all through it again if it means that all of you would live happily, even without me in the picture but… I will be forever happy and grateful to be part of that picture even if it’s just for a short amount of time. The few years that I spent with all of you, fighting the apocalypse, going back to the 1960’s, our family vacation all of it… those were the best damn time of my whole life.”_

Five smiled the same kind of smile that would put them all at ease

_“Remember when Klaus asked us what we would regret the most? Well I regret not living with all of you much longer. But that’s truly okay, you all showed me that those years in the commission didn’t matter, because you showed me that I am a human being capable of loving and caring underneath all of my sins, that I am not a monster… and that was my biggest fear. That I would die alone, thinking that I am a monster that the handler made. But that wasn’t the case at all. I died today thinking just how much you all love me, I died knowing just how much you miss me and most importantly, I died knowing that all of you would get through this grief together as a family.”_

_“So please… live for me okay? Live happily for me. We are still a family and that will never change even without me in the picture. I just want you all not to break apart because that would break me apart too. I just want to be at peace knowing I died but my family remains together. I… will miss you all so much. This is goodbye for now but… I’ll wait for all of you, I’ll always will. Take care of yourselves because if you don’t Mr. Pennycrumb would bite the shit out of all of you. Don’t be a fucking dumb shit, and yes, I am talking about all of you! I love you all so so much. See you all when the time is right.”_

When the video ended none of them could speak or even utter a single sound. “How… how come even when not here… Five knows how to make us feel like he is still looking out for us…” Luther brokenly whispered

Diego chuckled, tears spilling from his eyes not even bothering to wipe it “Because he is Five… Five has always been like that…”

Vanya was bawling her eyes out “I can’t believe this… he still managed to leave us with this…I miss him so much…”

Ben was shaking so bad that he almost misclicked the file, but he managed to see the information of the video “September 30…” he mumbled tears freely falling from his eyes “It’s the same date he died…”

Klaus’s eyes widen “Oh…” he whispered in realization “Oh… Five… I was able to summon Five but didn’t realized it…” he whispered but they were able to hear it anyway “He… really did just enter the light because…”

“Because he didn’t want us to suffer more by seeing him as a spirit…” Allison brokenly finished “Five…!” she cried out.

Once again they grieved, but this time it was different. They grief together as a family because they know that’s Five would want them to do.

Five would want them to continue as a family, even without him.

Five would want them to continue with their lives

Five… would want them to be _happy and contented_ …

And well…

_Five always gets what he wants_. Because they love him so much, more than anything.

So, with new founded strength, they all smiled at each other.

And for the first time since they buried Five, there is a new small ignited warmth in their chest that they all know Five wants them to feel, after all Five doesn’t like the cold.

_They celebrated their birthday, because that’s what Five would want._

_They did what they planned when Five was still with them, even the fireworks and especially the wedding birthday cake Five wanted so bad. The house didn’t burn down._

_They celebrated as a family, six of them but they know it’s what Five would have wanted. They laugh, they grin, and they reminisce as a family._

**_They never hear the piano being played. It sits in silence, never resounding a single note._ **


	5. Ending two

**A/N: Please read the last author’s note. It's important**

**I just want to say first that, if you are reading this you can happily ignore chapter 4. (you’ll know the reason at the end).**

**I also recommend playing the piece during the part in which it would be shown, I absolutely love that piece!**

**~o~oOo~o~**

_“Do you have any idea how powerful you are?”_

_The question surprised even Five himself._

_Five snorted “I have an idea, after all I didn’t survive all those years just because of my luck and skills, my powers played a huge part on it.”_

_That got him a hard stare from Luther._

_“But… like have you unlocked your full potential?”_

_Five paused, then he looked at the distance_

_“No… I think I…still don’t…”_

_And that’s the truth that Five knows._

**~o~oOo~o~**

Five felt like his body was shocked back to reality, he suddenly gasps in pain and surprise.

“Five?! Are you okay?! What happened!?”

Five could hear Ben right beside him, but it’s muffled like he was underwater. He is breathing heavily as he tried to ground himself once again, the vision he got took him by surprise.

Ben placed his hands on his little brother’s shoulder trying to steady him by putting Five’s weight on to him. Ben and Five was eyeing the building where their siblings are held captive by Akira when suddenly Five’s power acted up unconsciously, which took Ben by surprise, then after a minute Five’s power suddenly dispersed making his brother in his current state. Ben continued to rub his brother’s back soothingly, not understanding what just happened.

Five closed his eyes, trying to push back the headache that was killing him. He felt like as if a huge chuck of his energy was just taken out from him forcibly.

_He didn’t like the feeling._

Five clutched Ben’s arms, trembling hard as memories came crashing down on him.

_Collar_

_Ben’s lying figure on the cold hard ground, not breathing_

_His family shackled and the oxygen mask_

_Akira’s body device_

_Him killing everybody inside before teleporting in the room_

_The stabbing feeling he gets every time he tries to breath_

_Ben’s excruciating scream out of pain from being electrocuted_

_Pointing a gun to his head_

_Diego’s mask pumping poisonous gas_

**_Him being poisoned…_ **

Five then snapped his eyes open, as he realized what just happened.

_He got a vision from the future_.

_A future that would end in Ben dead… again. They would lose Ben again._

Five alarmingly looked at his brother Ben, cupping his face as he looks at his brother’s neck. It was still unmarked. Five sighed in relief hugging his brother tight “Ben…” he whispered “Don’t go in there please please please…”

Ben’s face scrunched in confusion and worry; something must have happened to make his little brother like this. Ben hugged Five tighter, feeling his trembling figure in his arms “Five…” he said “What happened? You are worrying me…”

Five took a deep breath trying to steady his pulsing head and his erratic heart beating, he broke the hug looking at Ben “I… I saw it…” Five looked at the building then back at his brother “The future that will happen once we go inside…”

Ben’s eyes widen, his jaw drop a little “Shit…” he whispered in disbelief “A new property of your powers?”

Five nodded “That’s the only thing I could think right now, apparently I can now look into the future but….” Five tried to teleport but his powers just gave a small spark but never activating. He shakes his head “It drains me to zero, I can’t even teleport right now…”

Ben hummed, gently cupping Five’s face so he would look at him “What did you see Five?” he asked seriously

Five bit his lips “I saw our siblings shackled and they have an oxygen mask… for some reason Diego’s mask is producing green gas…” his eye’s became distant “I saw you lying on the ground, not breathing because that fucker electrocuted you because he had a meltdown when he found out he was wrong all along and…”

_The chemicals in the building would kill him._

Five swallowed, he diverted his gaze “…that’s all I saw…”

_I regret not living with all of you much longer…_

Five jolted at the little thought that came to his head. He frowned ever so slightly… _where did that came from?_

Ben’s gaze hardens, “No…”

Five looked back at Ben, surprised at the sudden response he got “No…?” he repeated slowly

Ben gritted his teeth, a sudden flux of anger coursing through him “No.” he repeated more firmly “I know you now Five, you are hiding something. What is it?”

Five looked at Ben in alarm “What are you talking about?” he defended

Ben looked directly at him “Look at me straight in my fucking eyes and tell me that’s all you saw in there.” Ben forced Five to look at him, which surprised Five himself because Ben has always been the gentlest out of all of them but right now… “Stop lying to me Five!” he shouted

Five looked straight into his brother’s eyes “I…” he mumbled “I don’t know what you are talking about…” he finished

Ben could feel his anger deflate, he sagged before hugging Five once again “Please… stop being selfless Five…” he mumbled softly “If… if something happened to you inside there it would be my fault and I…” he looked at Five “I would _die_ Five, I would die the worst way possible knowing that I caused you your own life… so please Five… just be honest with me… please… let us protect you this time… I love you so much Five I can’t lose you… we can’t…”

Five’s resolve finally broke, not being able to handle Ben like this. “There… there is a chemical being pumped out of the whole building… a combination of Amobarbital and Pentobarbital…” he finally said, and for some reason Five’s chest felt lighter like a rock was lifted off of him

Ben could feel himself cry; he knows what those chemicals does to Five “I can’t believe it…” he whispered in horror “You would go inside there just to save us knowing that…” Ben didn’t even stop the tears that fell from his eyes “Five… fuck…”

“I’m sorry…”

Ben shakes his head, trying to calm himself down “I’m just glad you told me Five…” he whispered before placing a small kiss on his little brother’s forehead “Stop sacrificing yourself for us Five…”

Five chuckled for some reason “Then stop being an idiot that gets kidnap every single time…”

Ben felt his chest lighten a little “Hey you don’t get to call me an idiot, after all I’m here with you right…?” Ben looked at Five smiling as he did “Now that we know what the future holds… can you trust me this time Five?”

Five nodded “I trust you with everything Ben.”

Ben smiled, “Thank you Five…” he whispered.

Ben felt confident that they would be able to pull this off, after all they are the brains of their family. Five might not have his powers right now but he sure does have his skills.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“I wonder what’s taking your brother so long…” Akira mumbled, looking at Diego who is still somehow managing to hold his breath for long “I am starting to think that dog didn’t deliver my message…” he said

Luther looked at Diego, his eyes conveying a message which Diego immediately understood

_“Are you okay?”_

Diego rolled his eyes but tried to give his brother a smile

_“Of course, idiot…”_

Suddenly Akira’s attention shifted to the monitor showing Ben entering the building with a bored expression on his face, Akira squealed in delight as terror settled in their faces. “That’s Aidan! Get him in here! Shackled but don’t hurt him!”

_Finally, one of the twins,_ Akira thought his head racing with thousands of experimentations already.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Ben almost loses his balance when one of the armed guys pushed him inside the room. His eyes widen in surprise as he really saw what Five has told him, Diego’s mask really is producing green gas. Ben felt proud of his brother’s new power, it really gives him an advantage especially with their plan.

_ “Remember Ben, this comes the crucial part. Don’t let him put that collar in you” _

Ben heard from Five through the communication earpiece he has, Ben is mildly impressed that the device can still be loud and clear even at the distant. A distant where his little brother is safe and not breathing any gas. Ben took a deep sniff, _Cherry…_ just like what told him. The scent of the chemicals smells like cherry.

Ben hated cherry.

Akira forced him to sit down on one of the empty chairs that is on the pedestal, facing his siblings. Ben could see all of their concern gazes to him, he averted his gaze at him keeping his stoic expression of uncaring and cold.

Ben looked directly at Akira “Is the shackled really necessary?” he asked

Akira looked surprised at his attitude but he grinned “Of course! I wouldn’t want you to use your mysterious powers on me.”

Ben scoffed, making Akira look at him in confusion “Mysterious?” he chuckled low “I am Ben, the one who has tentacles, and I am sure that Reginald already told you everything about Eldritch.”

Akira’s jaw dropped; he staggered a little bit “Fuck…” he whispered “All this time I was fucking wrong…” Akira glared at him before punching him square in the face “Fuck you! Fuck you for making me a fool for decades!”

Ben spit out the blood before looking at Akira once again, well at least he wasn’t electrocuted like what happened in Five’s vision of the future. Ben could see the burning anger in his family’s face, Ben wanted to smile to at least assure them that he was fine but…

Ben chuckled “You punch like my twin brother, weak and like a little boy.”

Akira’s expression suddenly shifted, so did his family “What…?” Akira whispered “Twin… he is alive?”

Ben chuckled darkly “Of course that son of a fucking bitch is still alive!” he spatted angerly “Why wouldn’t he? He was _daddy’s_ favorite after all! Always doting after him and leaving no time for me!” Ben looked directly at Akira smirking as he knew that he got him hooked “After all his powers are much more interesting than mine…”

Akira looked like a child in a candy store “Tell me more! Or else I would kill all of them!” he shouted

Ben snorted “I would, after all I don’t care what happens to him. Actually…” Ben smirked “I could give him to you if you want…”

As Ben expected that got him a series of reaction from his family, especially Luther’s.

“Ben what the fuck are you doing?!” Luther shouted

Akira faced them “You shut the fuck up useless shits! Next one to open their mouths gets a poison gas!” Akira returned his attention to Ben “Why would you do that?”

Ben snorted, leaning back on his chair “I fucking hate him, I hate everything about him. I want him dead a long time now, he always is the better twin that me, smarter, braver and… _much more powerful_.”

_ “I love you too Ben, jesus… but I admit I am much smarter than you all combined” _

Ben bit his inner lip, trying not to laugh at Five’s remark. Ben couldn’t screw this up.

Akira’s eyes widen in realization “The theory that if you made the twins hate each other they would fight to death…” he whispered gleefully “You would really give him to me?”

Ben shrugged, appearing bored “Yes in exchange for those fucking idiots behind you.”

Akira turned his back to face the Hargreeves before turning back to Ben “You need to stay here with me and your twin brother, but I would let them go.”

Ben smirked, here comes the very important part “I know you…” Ben started “You never really cared about this twin experiment… your goal is to produce a medicine or serum that would prevent aging right?” when Akira nodded, Ben delivered the final blow “My brother Aidan’s power is manipulating time, that’s the very reason even though we are the same age, he looks 13 years old now.”

Ben would have laugh at the absolute shock expression that Akira has, he stumbled back as if not believing what he has heard “I knew it!” he suddenly shouted “I knew there are a child out there with that power!” he looked at Ben, releasing his shackles. “Give him to me!”

Ben rubbed his wrist, he smirked at Akira “I knew you would want him, don’t worry I already texted him here I just told him I needed help but he doesn’t know the situation.” Ben said then he looked up the vents “Although you would kill him if he enters the building you know, that right?” Ben looked at him directly “Do you really want to kill him so early?” he challenged 

Akira reached out for the remote, turning off the ventilations.

Ben smirked, time for the next phase.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Five laughed “Who knew Ben could really play the villain role like this?” he said to himself, then he sighed “Ugh… I really hate the next part. I would kill you Ben for this.”

Ben knows that because he got Akira’s trust, no camera or mic were placed in his body. Ben walked towards where Five was hidden right from the start, he kneeled down “Remember the plan right?” Ben asked, when Five nodded Ben continued “And I am sorry for this…”

Five just smiled at him “It’s okay Ben…” he then smirked “Try to keep up with me, with this ruse that you thought.”

Ben sighed “I just hope they would react the way we wanted them too… to make this more realistically…” Ben looked at Five “Are you ready?”

Five smiled “Of course I am…”

With that Ben gently shackled Five on his back just like what Akira wanted. Ben winced hearing the loud click of the chains against his brother’s wrist. “I am so sorry, I’ll just put a cream on your wrist after all of this…”

Five chuckled “You better, I don’t want to use my powers just to heal that up.” Five then took a look at his brother’s face, noting the purple bruise on his face “I hope that bruise of yours would go away fast…”

Ben smiled at Five and he just hopes that Five’s powers would act up again at the right time that they calculated. So, they could all go home and rest.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Five grunted out of pain as Ben pushed him hard in the room, making him fall on his knees. _Villain Ben is heartless_ , Five thought he didn’t even bother to stand up knowing that the psychopath Akira would enjoy this view more.

As Five expected Akira kneeled down in front of him, he cupped his face making Five flinch at the coldness of his hands “Aidan…” he whispered out of delight “Do you have any idea how much I longed for you? A child with a power like you…” Five resisted the urge to bite the offending hands away even as it started to rub against his skin the way he doesn’t want it to “Look at how youthful you are… Don’t worry I’ll take care of you okay?”

Five bit his inner lips, _fuck you Ben and this plan…_ Five swallowed “Wh-what’s happening here…?” he whispered making sure a little bit of fear can be heard in his tone

Like Ben _accurately_ predicted, Akira smiled in delight at the display of childlike innocence “Oh baby…” out of the corner of Five’s eyes he could see Ben’s expression darken at the nickname “Don’t worry nothing bad will ever happen to you, as long as you do what as I say okay?” Akira placed his hands away from his face but placed them at his knees just above his high socks “I’ll make sure nothing will ever hurt you, but I need you to be a good boy okay?”

Five nodded before looking at Ben with a betrayed look “I…I thought you called me here because you wanted to see me?”

Ben scoffed glaring at him, although Five could see that Ben’s vision was on the hands on his knees “As if I wanted to see you fucker.” He spatted “How does it feel now? Knowing that nobody will ever see you again, just like what… Dad did to me because of you?!”

Akira chuckled “Fascinating… twins and yet they act like this…” he muttered, then he helps Five on to his feet guiding him in one of those empty chairs.

Five sat down, lowering his gaze as he could see the worried glance that he was receiving from his family, “What do you want from me? I didn’t do anything wrong!” Five shouted already feeling tired from the façade he needs to wear, he would have a field trip slicing the bastard’s throat later on “Please! I don’t even know what is happening…” he whispered in fear.

Akira, to Five’s great annoyance, just shushed him gently like he was talking to a child “Calm down baby…” Akira then shackled his feet “I just need you to sit still when I inject you with a serum that I made to make your powers more prominent okay? Don’t worry no harmful chemicals are mixed in this, after all I know your drug reaction. Although once you used up your powers, you will feel really drained for days but that’s okay, I can still get data while you are sleeping.”

Five resisted the urge to glare at the man, _screw Ben’s plan if this fucker calls him baby one more time, I would fucking slit his eyes open…_ Five thought. And it seems like Ben’s line of thoughts are the same as him, because he could see Ben glaring hard and dark from Akira’s back.

While Akira’s attention was on Five full time, Ben turned around to look at his family who is glaring at him in confusion but not saying a word. Ben just smiled and in that moment, they understand what they are doing. Ben just placed his finger on his lips _“Trust us…”_ he mouthed. Their gazes turned into concern yet they nodded.

Ben looked carefully at Five’s expression as Akira began to inject him with a colorless fluid. This is the part where Five plays a role on this plan.

Right from the start they both know they can’t do anything while Akira is wearing the body device, and Ben only thought of one thing that could make him remove it. By Five freezing the time and removing it himself. But with Five’s current condition, they know it’s a hail mary but it’s the only thing Ben could think off without sacrificing Five’s well-being. Five then remembered from his vision from the future that Akira has a suitcase full of syringe, Five then speculated that at least one of those would help Five restore even a quarter of his powers.

And well, Five is always right.

Akira then smirked in succession as he pulled out the needle before placing a small band aid over at Five’s hand. “Now we wait… your body burns drugs faster than any other people…” Akira threw the empty syringe carelessly “It would burn a little but that’s normal.” Akira then also got the collar out of the suitcase, _the very collar that would have killed Ben_. As the collar snapped hard and heavy in Five’s neck Ben’s expression turned to pure genuine horror, and so did the rest of his family. “Don’t worry, I won’t activate it, just a precaution…” Akira whispered.

Five winced as he started to breath heavily, _it burns_. It’s like his veins are being set on low heat that is slowly being turned up to the extreme levels of hotness. Five hold back a whimper of pain as he flex his hands behind him feeling it numb and yet it felt sensitive because of the metal shackles. Now that Five thinks about it, his whole body is starting to feel oversensitive, even his owns clothes feels _too_ tight all of the sudden, the collar is heavier now and Five absolutely loathes the coldness it brings to his neck.

Then it all stopped, like it didn’t happen in the first place.

Five could sudden feel his energy coming back to him, like a cold fluid easing the hotness he was feeling inside. Five looked at Ben, well time to have his fun. So swallowing his anger and pride, Five whimpered out the best childish like voice he could muster “It hurts _so much_ … _please make it stop_ ….” He cried out, and that’s what Ben knows, the signal he said he would do.

Akira just laughed out loud, as if enjoying the show “It will pass baby, just breathe.”

Five glared at him, which made Akira a little bit surprise “Fuck you, stop calling me that sick bastard.”

Even before Akira could gasps out a response, Five freezes the time.

Five breath out a heavy sigh as he reached behind his pocket where Ben placed the key to his shackles, it took a while but Five managed to remove it. He frowned at the shackles at his feet, well at least he could still walk but it will be heavy and Five could already feel himself being burnt out of energy so he should hurry up.

He took a deep breath before standing up, staggering as he did but he pushed through. When he got to Akira, Five immediately knows how to shut the thing off, so he did. And when he did, he removed it from his body throwing it behind his family. Then finally Five got the remote for his collar also throwing it in the same direction.

At this point Five feels to tired and drained, he just wanted to sleep for a couple of days. So with one last strength, he walked towards his twin brother Luther he laid his head down on his brother’s lap before promptly passing out.

Time resumed the moment Five’s consciousness was gone.

Ben didn’t need to be told twice, he summoned Eldritch pinning the flabbergasted Akira on the chair where Five was. Ben’s tentacles hovered menacingly as they tightened around Akira’s body, Ben looked down at Akira like he was dirt “How do you want to die?” he asked darkly

Luther and the others were surprised at the sudden turn of events, they looked around for Five, then Luther glanced down breathing a shaking sigh in relief to find his little brother passed out. The look on their faces was extreme relief to see that Five is still breathing, just sleeping.

“Benjamin, not that I understand every thing that is happening but could you at least remove us from captive pretty please with cherry on top?” Klaus called out

Ben looked at him but never did Eldritch flatter its hold on the scared Akira “Oh yeah, I’m sorry I kind off forgot…” Ben turned to Vanya, as one of his tentacles easily broke her shackles “Vanya do the honors please…”

Vanya smiled at him before her eyes turned white, she concentrated hard as one by one all of their shackles snapped like an uncooked pasta. The moment Allison’s shackles was destroyed she removed the oxygen mask and he mouth gag “Jesus… my jaw…” she muttered as she tried to flex her jaw to at least remove the numbness.

Diego immediately ripped off his oxygen mask, making sure that none of the poisonous gas clings to him, he went towards his little brother Five who is being carefully cradled by Luther. “Is… is he okay?” Diego breathlessly asked, looking for any serious injury. His gaze darken as his eyes landed on the collar on Five’s neck “ _Fucking bastard…”_ Diego growled

Luther could share the same sentiments that Diego is feeling, seeing Five being collared like a fucking dog makes Luther livid, so with great carefulness Luther gave Diego his twin brother who Diego immediately took Five in his arms making sure not to jolt him too much. Luther then placed both of his hands on Five’s neck, careful not to cause any more injury, then he snapped the collar of effortlessly before throwing it away as if it burned him.

Allison and Vanya kneeled down beside them “Is he okay…?” Allison softly asked

Diego nodded tightening his arms around Five protectively “Yeah… more or less…” he muttered

Vanya sighed in relief before her attention shifted to Akira who is begging for his life. She stood up her eyes turning white as he approached Akira.

Akira’s eyes are filled with tears as he looked at Vanya, his eyes widening in realization “You have powers…” he whispered in terror “I… I I am sorry! I did this just for science! Don’t hurt me!”

Vanya looked at him, her expression stoic but the storm in her eyes says otherwise “How do you want to die?” she asked “Because I could burry you alive right now with this building just say the fucking word…” she glared at him her eyes shining even brighter “How dare you put a fucking collar on our brother…” she said harshly “How dare you punch Ben right in front of our eyes…” Vanya smiled, making Akira shiver in fear “You will die here.”

Allison placed a comforting hand on her shoulder making Vanya’s eyes return to normal, Vanya looked at her “Could you look at Five?” Allison gently asked, he then turned to Ben “You too Ben?”

Ben and Vanya looked at each other before looking back at Allison who is smiling but she isn’t happy. It’s the first time they saw that look in her face. Ben slowly nodded before summoning Eldritch back into his body making Akira fall in the chair.

Ben made his way towards Five who is being protected in Diego’s arms. Diego looked at him bringing up one hand to cup his face, “Ben…” Diego whispered “Are you okay?”

Ben smiled at the gentle tone that Diego uses every time for them “Yeah… I am okay…” he whispered back before getting Five from Diego’s arms, settling him in his arms frowning at the redness on Five’s neck from the collar.

Klaus kneeled down next to Ben, gently removing some of Five’s face away from his face “Baby Cinco….” Klaus whispered; Ben smiled at him

“He will be okay…” Ben said, which made Klaus smile

“He better be…”

Diego and Luther looked at each other now that they know their youngest siblings are okay, they have a score to settle with the bastard. Diego gently patted Ben and Klaus’s head before walking towards Allison who is glaring hard and dark on the terrified Akira who is sitting on the chair.

“I heard a rumor, you are paralyzed from waist down.”

Akira’s eyes widen in horror as he could feel his body go rigid at the command, he tried flex his feet but realizes he can’t. Allison just continued to stare at him “I heard a rumor you will do everything that I will say. Punch yourself hard.”

Akira howled in pain as his own fist made impact on his jaw. Luther scoffed at him making Akira look at him “You called that a punch?” Luther asked with a bored tone, Diego chuckled as Luther cracked his knuckles before punching Akira square in the face, Luther didn’t even phase at the idea that he heard a bone crack underneath his punch. “Now that’s how you punch.”

Akira coughed out blood and he stared in horror as he could see three of his teeth on the ground covered in his own blood. He shakingly looked up, “You can’t kill me! I have armed people outside who could kill all of you if they come in here!”

Diego gave him a bored look “Thank you for reminding us that.” Diego got one of his knives out throwing it at Akira’s shoulder which embedded itself cleanly and sharply making Akira scream out loud in pain.

“I heard a rumor you shut the fuck up.”

Allison sweetly smiled as Akira continued to scream but no voice is coming out. She turned towards Diego “Could you take care of those guys?”

Diego just shrugged “Sure.” He turned towards where their youngest are “Klaus you want to come with me? I am sure there is a gun here somewhere…”

Klaus jumped in delight “Ohh goodie! Yes please! I’ve been wanting to shoot someone ever since the paintball!” Klaus looked around the room before spotting a cabinet from behind them, he walked towards it before opening it up. He squealed in delight “Oh! A riffle and shotgun! Finally something I can use!” with that Klaus got the gun out check the weight and bullets. He strapped it in his body, before walking towards Diego “What are the scoring system brother?” Klaus grinned clicking the gun in place

Diego just rolled his eyes before smiling “You kill and I will make sure you don’t get killed how about that?” Diego said before accepting the hand gun that Klaus gave him “Thanks.”

Klaus saluted them all “Adios mi familia! I will kill everybody here that would put baby Cinco to shame!” with that Klaus was the first one to exit the room closely followed by Diego.

Ben sighed as his hold to his little brother tighten “How come I get to do nothing?” he whispered

Vanya softly laughed “It’s okay Ben, you’ve done enough…” she gazed at Five “You two had done enough…”

Both of their attention turned to Akira who is still opening and closing his mouth as he tried to speak but no voice is coming out of his throat, Allison chuckled darkly “Do you have any idea how livid we are with you fucker right now?” she asked glaring down at Akira who cried at her expression “How fucking dare you touch our siblings… I honestly don’t care what you do to me… but touch _my_ youngest siblings? You just fucked up real bad.” She said “I heard a rumor you stab yourself in your hands.”

Akira would have howled in pain if he has any voice but alas, he just continued to scream in pain as Diego’s knife deeply embedded into his hands.

Luther didn’t even flinch, he just watch “Maybe we should burry him alive? He did call my twin brother… _baby_ after all, and that’s honestly disgusting.” Luther said smirking at Akira’s expression “Reginald lied to you big time, I am Five’s real twin not Ben.”

“Highly debatable!” Ben shouted from where he is making Vanya laugh

Luther just sighed “Drop it Ben, I am Five’s twin brother not you!” he shouted back making Ben huffed in annoyance, Luther returned his attention to Akira “Yeah… we will just burry you alive…” Luther decided “Hey Vanya you okay with destroying this whole building?”

Vanya just grinned at him “Of course I am!”

After a while, Klaus and Diego came back covered in blood splutters, but they are smiling nevertheless “ _Mission abgeschlossen_!” Klaus cheerily said “That’s mission complete but in German!” Klaus then threw the guns he has on the floor, before heading to Akira “Hello~! Sorry you had to find out this way just how scary our siblings are!” Klaus said but irony is lost on him, after all he is the one who is drenched in blood and yet it seems like it doesn’t even bother him in a slightest “But you really deserve it! After all you hurt our youngest which is a no no in the Hargreeves family!”

Diego went towards Ben wiping his hands on his pants, before carefully taking Five off his hands, carrying him as he settles his little brother on his arms “Come on, let’s all go home so Five could rest on his own bed.”

Ben and Vanya nodded before following Diego towards their other siblings. Luther gently placed a finger on Five’s sleeping face, frowning as he did “He is a little cold and sweating, Five doesn’t like being cold…” Luther muttered taking off his jacket before gently placing in on his twin brother’s body making sure he is tucked in, Diego smiled appreciably at him.

Allison smiled gently at them “Yeah… let’s all go home…” she whispered, she turned to Akira “I heard a rumor you will sit still and be quite.”

Akira’s eyes glowed white before arranging his sitting position, he looked at them alarmingly, his eyes begging “Oh no you shit, you don’t get to fucking beg!” Diego growled “Die you sick fucker.”

Klaus grinned at Akira “Au revoir!” he cheerfully said as Ben and Luther followed Diego out of the room “French for good bye!” Klaus manage to shout before the room’s door closed.

Allison and Vanya chuckled “How many languages does Klaus even know?” Allison asked out of curiosity

Vanya grinned “A lot but he said only the basics like hello and good bye…” she glanced at Akira then at Allison “I’ll take care of the building, you should follow them out now.”

Allison smiled at Vanya, hugging her “Meet us outside okay?”

When Vanya nodded, Allison broke the hug before getting out of the room. Vanya’s eyes glowed in white as she looked at Akira, the building started shaking. Vanya watched from the monitors as her family exited the building, she took a deep breath before looking at Akira. “A big fuck you to you and your fucking dreams.” She muttered “Rot in hell.” She practically spat at Akira’s horrified expression.

The whole building collapsed in just a matter of seconds.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When they arrived at the academy, they wasted no time into getting Five into the infirmary where their Mom is waiting for them. As Diego placed Five gently on the bed, Klaus dragged Ben to take a look at his wrist that has somehow been cut by the shackles and his face that is starting to show the ugly bruise he got from the punch. As Klaus prepared the disinfectant, Ben frowned “I don’t need that, this will heal in a couple of days…”

Klaus just rolled his eyes at him “Allison! Ben doesn’t want his boo boos to be treated!”

Ben’s face reddens in embarrassment “Klaus…!” Ben shouted as Allison and the others walked towards him. Ben groaned when Allison, Luther and Diego glared down at him while Vanya is just laughing at him “Oh come on! It’s just a small scratch nothing life threatening!”

“Benjamin Hargreeves…”

Ben groaned louder, fully knowing that if Allison calls him that she meant pure business “Fine! Geez you people need to ease up a little…” he muttered as Klaus then proceeded to dab his face and wrist with disinfectant before wrapping his wrist in fresh clean bandage.

“There you go all better!” Klaus cheerfully said placing the bandage “You want a lollipop Benerino?” Klaus just laughed as Ben glared at him

“Dears?”

They all turned their attention to their Mom who is smiling gently at them “You can see you brother Five now, he is generally okay but his energy is really depleted he would be needed a lot of rest and even so, he would feel tired but he will be okay.”

They all grinned as they huddled at Five’s bed, they could see that his wrists are also covered in fresh clean bandage so does his neck. It seems like their Mom anticipated that they would stay with Five because she prepared 6 chairs for them.

“I’ll prepare you all a soft dinner, you need to eat.” And with that their Mom left them

Ben picked the closest chair on Five’s head; his expression softens at the blissful expression that his brother has “I’m glad that he is okay…” he whispered

A comfortable silence fell into them as they just watch in content the steady rising of Five’s chest indicating that he was breathing. Suddenly they could hear Ben sniff, as if trying to hold back his tears. They all huddled around Ben who is trembling as tears after tears falls from his eyes.

“Ben?” Diego softly called out, gently cupping Ben’s face making his brother look at him “What happened? Are you okay is there something hurting you?”

Ben just shakes his head “It’s just…” he whispered as Klaus and Allison gently rubs his back soothingly “We could have _died_ if Five’s powers didn’t act up…”

They all tensed at that statement, Luther kneeled down next to Ben’s chair “What are you saying Ben?” he asked softly knowing that something is stressing Ben out.

Ben gratefully accepted the water that Vanya is offering him, Diego took his hands away from his face, placing it in his knees instead. Ben smiled at Vanya as he handed her back the empty water glass “When… When we reached the building, Five’s power suddenly activated then in just a matter of a minute he was gasping and breathing heavily out of pain when I asked him what’s wrong, he told me he saw the future. The future that will happen if we both enter the building…”

They all patiently waited for Ben to continue as they could see that this is mentally and emotionally affecting Ben in a bad way, they just continued to smile encouragingly at him, telling him to take his time. After a while Ben was able to compose himself back to somehow normal state.

“He told me that, the collar that Akira put Five in, was for me originally instead. And that out of a small meltdown Akira would electrocute me causing me to die because Eldritch would slowly kill me if I get electric shocked.” Ben softly admitted, he lowered his gaze at the surprise and disbelief expression they have “And… do you all remember that the building smells like cherry?”

Their expression scrunched up in concentration “Oh yeah! Now that I think about it, the room we are in smells like cherry…” Vanya noted

Ben nodded at her, then Allison’s eyes widen as she remembered something “That shit also said something about poisoning Five right? The mixture of Amobarbital and Pentobarbital…”

Ben looked at them solemnly “In the original future that Five saw, he inhaled those chemicals slowly poisoning him and…” Ben was glad Diego hold his hands as new set of tears fall from his eyes “And he _died_ , and if he did, it’s my fault…”

Diego wasted no time into hugging Ben “No… don’t think that Ben. Nobody will think that…”

“Diego is right Ben…” Klaus mumbled “Five doesn’t want you to think that, nobody will ever think that…”

Ben sniffed at Diego’s shoulder “I’m sorry… it’s just too much…” Ben whispered brokenly “I don’t want Five to be taken away from us…”

Luther’s expression softens, he can’t really handle seeing his siblings like this “That will not happen Ben…”

Ben slowly nodded “I am just so glad that Five unlocked that new property of his powers… if he didn’t then…” he can’t even finish his sentence without puking.

Vanya placed her hand on his shoulder, it’s warm and comforting “What happened in that future Ben is now gone and it will never happen…” Vanya smiled at them “What matters now is that all of us are here, all together again…”

_And they will continue to be together, a picture of a small yet happy family._

**~o~oOo~o~**

It’s been five days since the incident with Akira, and yet Five still hasn’t woken up. Making all of them worry even though their Mom assured them that it would take long for Five to recover.

In those five days, it was hard but they all managed by staying strong together. They would often stay at the medical ward just to watch Five. Ben and Diego would often go together just so they could read to Five while Diego stood protectively over his two brothers, Luther and Klaus would often stay in the medical ward with Mr. Pennycrumb often eating there with bizarre food combination just because Klaus encourage Luther to eat more ‘crazy food’ combinations which Luther just happily indulge him because apparently that’s how they bond now as brothers, and Allison and Vanya would often stay at the medical ward making sure that Five wouldn’t get cold at night Vanya would even play soft violin pieces making Allison smile at her proudly enjoying her music so much.

Those five days, all of them doted on Ben. Making sure his wounds and the bruises he sustained isn’t hurting him. Ben knows that what they have learned from him shook them to their very core that’s why Ben just let them. Ben let Allison get him a box full of ranch, Ben let Diego buy him potato chips that he absolutely loves, he let Klaus and Luther drag him into trying weird food combination (and to the horror of others, he now eats pickles with strawberry jam because it taste _so good_ for him for some reason), and Ben let Vanya buy him new books just so he could read it with Five.

In the span of those five days, Diego and Allison took a long leave from their work. Allison isn’t comfortable in the idea of flying to LA when her brother Five still isn’t waking up, Diego’s leave was immediately granted with the help of Neil. Even Allison’s still husband Patrick was sympathetic with the situation, even agreeing for her to miss her session with her therapist.

In those five days, the other people who knew about Five’s condition other than them is Diego’s friends, they only knew about it because of Diego requesting a leave to take care of Five. Somehow Nathan, Neil and Cassandra all made Diego give them their gifts to Ben and Five. And Diego being the absolute paranoid that he is, made sure that the gifts they gave doesn’t have any tracking device or even a camera or mic. Ben laughed as Diego forcibly handed him Neil’s gift to him which is a limited-edition glass chessboard that is absolutely gorgeous especially if it’s being hit by a light source. And due to Diego’s overprotectiveness and generally trust issues, Diego made Luther taste the branded chocolates that came from Nathan and Cassandra to make sure that it isn’t poisoned (Much to Luther’s horror.)

On the sixth day of waiting for Five to wake up… the black piano came.

The very same black piano that Five requested to be put in their living room. So, he could _play it_ for them.

The piano was heavy to lift but Luther, Ben and Diego managed to bring it inside the living room, knowing that Five would play it for them when he wakes up.

_Because he would_.

It was heavy but they all know they wouldn’t be able to say no to their baby brother, right? After all, what Five wants, is what he gets. That’s why even with the protest from Diego for how heavy the _shit is_ , they managed to place it inside the living room.

It was Klaus who decided to bring the news to their little brother. “Baby Cinco! The piano that you requested Allison is here already…” Klaus smiled, pulling up a chair so he could sit down with Five for that day, so he wouldn’t get lonely “That shit is expensive so you better wake up now so you can play it for us…” he gently whispered “So wake up okay? We miss you so so much Baby Cinco…”

Luther softly smiled as he could hear how Klaus talks to Five even if they know Five couldn’t hear them, Luther entered the medical ward sitting beside Klaus, taking one of his hands holding it tight and encouragingly him silently making Klaus smiled up to him. “He will wake up, this is Five we are talking about after all…” Luther said

Klaus grinned at him “Of course he would! This is just little baby bro being dramatic for his grand return to us! Like he always do!”

_Five would, because that’s the kind of shit Five pulls on them._

**~o~oOo~o~**

It was a day before their birthday.

It’s been a week and Five still hasn’t woken up.

Everyday their Mom would give them update, yet everyday it’s still the same.

Five is still sleeping and recovering his energy.

Diego’s anxious about his brother, that’s why every night without fail he would sit beside Five just to make sure he is still breathing and that if ever Five wakes up, he wouldn’t be alone. And besides the night has been turning really cold now, so it was Diego’s job to make sure that his little brother is always tucked in his blankets, Diego even bought Five his puppy golden retriever stuff toy, the one Diego got him in the amusement park, placing it in his bed. Every night with him, Vanya joins him as they both sit in comfortable silence until Vanya would fall asleep on her chair. If that happens, Diego would just carry her to the other medical bed making sure that she is also tucked in.

This is how Diego take his mind off of things, but taking care of his siblings. And he was fine with it, after all Diego would never mind this. He loves them all so much anyway.

Allison would often sit by the piano, just tracing her fingers on the white keys, smiling as he would replay the very first time that Five played for them. She would watch it until she felt better that Five would wake up for them.

Because every day, she is hoping and watching that they would finally have a glimpse of Five’s bright green eyes.

She missed her brother so much.

As she sat on the piano, she took a deep breath “I heard a rumor…” she started, then she smiled raising her voice, hoping his brother would hear her even from afar “I heard a rumor, that Five wakes up…”

She chuckled sadly, if only her power works that way.

**~o~oOo~o~**

It was 5 minutes away from 12 midnight, _October 1_.

Their birthday.

They all wanted to stay up late just so they could greet their brother Five at exactly 12 midnight.

But for some reason their Mom made them go all to their rooms. They just followed her, just because she knows that all of them are tired for not sleeping at the proper time due to them taking turns on taking care of Five.

But the Hargreeves never follow, obviously.

So now, all of them are inside’s Ben room.

_Just like they all used to do in their birthdays just before Five and Ben was taken away from their small family._

_Just 5 minutes now…_

“I miss Five…” Vanya softly admitted, hugging her legs towards her chest

Allison made her lean on her, putting her head on her shoulder “We all miss him…” she whispered

Klaus smiled “Remember that we all used to do this?”

Luther chuckled “Sneak behind Reginald’s back just to celebrate.”

Diego looked at Luther “Even daddy’s soldier has a rebellious streak in him when October 1 hits…” Diego smirked at him

This made all of them laughed at the blush of embarrassment on Luther’s face.

_5 minutes away from midnight…_

As they all reminisce on the limited good memory they have in their childhood, just trading stories with one another, blissful and contented with the way they wanted to start their birthday, trying to ignore at empty hole they have in their hearts as they know they are missing someone important to them on their special day

Then they heard it.

It was soft, it was inviting, it was gentle, but most importantly…

_It was beautiful._

Vanya was the first one to stand up from their small circle, her ears picking up the soft gentle melody coming from their living room “ ** _Chopin, Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2_** ” She whispered, tearing up as she swallowed hard “Only Five could play that…”

They all hurried downstairs, but as they approach the living room where the melody is being played, they all slowed down. Their footsteps didn’t echo as they wanted to hear the piece as best as they could.

They all stood in silence and awe as they look within their living room entryway where the beautiful melody is being played…

_Five…_

They all thought as tears filled up their eyes as Five continued to play gracefully, his fingers softy hitting the piano keys with ease and elegance that they all missed to see with their very own eyes.

_Five is awake and is playing the piano for them_

The piece was beautiful, even more so as the moonlight filtered in the living room, shining below them.

They didn’t even bother wiping the tears that falls from their eyes as they take in the view in front of them, and the melody serenading them as if Five is trying to say something to them.

_‘I’m awake now idiots…’_

Which each note being played, the more they become captive of the beautiful melody that only Five knows how to create, it was like they are being lured as they continued to hear the melody with their ears.

_It was enticing._

They never thought a simple piano piece could give them so much emotions coursing through them.

As Five strikes the last note on the piano, the clock’s hands positioned themselves at exactly 12 midnight. And just like that it’s finally…

_October 1._

_Their birthday._

Five slowly face towards them, his eyes and expression tired yet blissful and contented.

Five gave them a gentle smile, a smile they missed so much.

Vanya wiped her tears trying to calm herself down, “You are such a nerd…” she whispered gently, breaking the soothing silence as the clock moves its hand, ticking as it did. “Playing a piece of Chopin the moment you woke up…” she choked as soft sobs escape her lips

Five chuckled, low yet alive, “Idiots…” he whispered gently and with so much affection “Did you all honestly think I would miss our birthday?” he said smirking as he did, but they could see his eyes shining with unshed tears being highlighted by the moonlight. His eyes speaking volumes of emotions, “I miss you all…”

_They missed him too… so much. More than words could describe._

It was 12:05 when they all hugged each other, finding comfort within themselves. The warmth they felt, is full of affection, care and love…

_It was the best birthday they could ever have…_

_After all, they are seven once again._

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: so yeaaah hahaha**

**Okay first of all, you can consider chapter 4 as an alternative ending. Meaning I actually did two endings for this fic. One is the bad one (Chapter 4 which you all love HAHAHA) and chapter 5 which is the good ending.**

**As you can see, in this chapter some elements of chapter 3 have been added. But some the events from chapter 3 was avoided simply because Five changed the future (Ben being electrocuted and Five being poisoned are all in an ALTRERNATIVE timeline, a timeline which Five changed because of the vision he had.) You can re-read chapter 3 if you feel confuse, or feel free to comment down any questions you have!**

**P.S I actually never had the plan to post chapter 4, but I was genuinely curious how all of you would react HAHAHA (AND I LOVE THE ANGST, I actually cried when writing Chapter 4). You could enjoy two endings, Chapter 4 and Chapter 5, I hope you all liked the two chapters! This is the first time I made an alternative ending so feel free to vote which one you liked the most. **

**And to make it all up to you, I would write a bonus chapter! Chapter 6 will be pure, happy family fluff no angst I swear! Just pure family bonding between all of them!**


	6. Chapter 6

When Five woke up, the first thing he felt was _warmth._ It was comforting, it made him feel safe, but most importantly _he loved it_.

He always hated the cold anyway.

When he had the strength to open his eyes, the first thing he registered is that his face was pressed against someone’s chest, while his back was being hugged by someone. He looked up and saw that Diego is still asleep and when he twisted his head ever so slightly, he turned and saw Ben also asleep.

Confusion settled in his mind, but then he remembered what happened yesterday night.

Or now that Five thinks about it, what happened many hours ago.

He woke up at around 11:55 pm on September 30, he knew the exact time and date because that’s the very first thing he asked his Mom who was guarding him that night. Apparently he has been asleep for a whole week, but Five still felt tired. Like his energy still hasn’t come back to him, he feels sluggish and there is an empty feeling in his chest that wasn’t there before. So it came as a surprise to him to find out that he was asleep for a whole week because it didn’t feel that way for some alarming reason.

The very first thing he did when he woke up was ask for the date and time, and with the help of his Mom he managed to walk towards their living room and was ecstatic to find the piano already there, polish and unused. That’s why without thinking so much about it, he played the very first thing that came to his mind, one of Chopin’s beautiful piano piece. Five knows that his siblings are probably sleeping on their rooms given that his Mom said they didn’t get proper sleep when he was in the medical ward. Five, as he played the piano, couldn’t help but huff in fondness and a little bit of annoyance because of how those idiots would always neglect their health just for him.

Five played the piano, thinking about them. His ears managed to pick up the rush footsteps of his siblings, he smiled knowing that they are still awake even at this hour. He didn’t bother turning around, as he know that his family is watching him play gracefully. Five just hoped that they liked the piece he chose for them.

When he hit the very last note of the piano piece, the clock strikes at exactly 12 midnight, he turned around. He didn’t even bother to hide the fact that he teared up. Seeing his family once again, safe and complete would always manage to make Five emotional. The vision he had of the future, a future without Ben in it, still worried Five not until he saw them complete all again.

Five would give up his life for them. It was a fact.

_I regret not living with all of you much longer…_

Five didn’t know the reason but ever since he got that vision, that sentence would always pop out of his head.

It was like a mantra repeating in his head without any warning.

Five wonders where he got that thought.

As he finished the piece, like Five predicted, his family wasted no time into hugging him so tight that Five felt a little breathless but he let them. After all he knows that all of them needed this, a physical confirmation that he was awake.

They stayed up until Five yawned, exhaustion still seeping through his body.

Klaus was the one who suggested a slumber, it was Diego and Luther who went and got the extra mattresses they have, it was Ben, Allison and Vanya who went ahead and got the pillows and blankets.

And here they are, having an unplanned slumber party in their living room, on the day of their birthday.

It was a nice and comforting way of waking up, Five thinks.

He looked around and saw that he was protectively sandwich between Diego and Ben, Klaus and Luther both are in the right side, sharing one large mattress and as Five expected it was Klaus who is taking a lot more space but it seems like Luther doesn’t mind, and Five saw Vanya and Allison sharing the couch.

Five imprinted this view in his mind, after all it was the best sight to wake up.

When he got his other bearings, there is also one thing that he noticed.

It was raining.

_It was raining hard._

Five frowned, because they are actually planning on having their grillers out in the backyard but it seems like that’s out of the equation.

Why did it have to rain? And this heavy nevertheless?

_It was like the sky was mourning, crying its heart out._

Five decided that the rain is a bitch for ruining a part of his plan.

Diego must have sensed his mood because he was stirring, Five waiting just a couple of seconds before Diego is wide awake and already alert. Five chuckled as he knows Diego by now, just woke up yet ready to fight the first sign of danger.

Diego looked down and saw Five staring at him, he smiled remembering that his little brother is now finally awake and back with them “Good morning Five” Diego said as he leaned a little bit to kiss his brother’s head, absolutely missing him.

Five smiled at him “Morning too lazy shit.” He grinned at the surprise expression that Diego has “It’s our birthday today so maybe we should start the day with something to eat because I am quite hungry.”

Diego chuckled “I forget just how of a shit you are every morning…” he grumbled but he was already sitting up, careful not to jolt Five because even with a week of resting he still has a small cuts on his neck because of the collar. While Ben’s bruises and cuts are healed thanks to Eldritch, Five is healing slower than anticipated “Come on, let’s get to the kitchen.”

Five accepted his brother’s hand careful with untangling Ben who grumbled at the lost of contact. Five thought that Ben might wake up but Ben just turned as hugged Luther instead, as if seeking a lot warmth. Diego and Five both smiled at the scene before finally quietly leaving the room.

As Five and Diego walks towards the kitchen, Five is still baffled by the fact of why he is still so tired, the feeling that he wants to go back to sleep is so strong but as they reached the kitchen, Five could always smell his brewed civic coffee so that woke him up a little bit.

Five sat down in the chair as Diego prepares him his coffee “Do you want anything specific?” Diego asked as he carefully place Five’s coffee mug in front of him

Five accepted it with a small thank you before having a sip “A toast with bacon and eggs would be nice….” He said looking at the clock, it was 10 am, which is pretty late for a breakfast but at this point Five is willing to eat anything.

Diego just ruffled his hair before preparing everything he needs so he could cook breakfast for all of them even though lunch is nearing. As Five continued to sip in his coffee, he could hear sizzling from at least 3 pans that Diego is managing at an impressive concentration and efficiency

“Do you need any help?” Five asked, already reaching for the pot of coffee that Diego placed at the table in front of him

Diego just shake his head “No it’s okay, I got it. Just rest up and this wouldn’t take long.”

Five just hummed at he filled his cup for another round of coffee this morning. As he sips his second cup of coffee, Five thinks that this is the kind of life he really wanted.

Peaceful, quite, and most importantly together with his family.

Five wouldn’t trade his mundane life for anything

_I regret not living with all of you much longer…_

Five hummed, that thought again…

**~o~oOo~o~**

It was Luther who woke up next, the first thing he registered was that two bodies are pressed up against him. As he blinked away the last of his drowsiness, he smiled fondly at his two brothers who are clinging to him, as if they are trying to get as much body heat as they can. Luther knows that once he moved, he might wake both of them up.

They look so peaceful and cute that Luther didn’t move an inch.

Even though it was Luther’s routine that the moment he wakes up he would do push-ups, sit-ups and planking for 3 minutes before eating breakfast, Luther thought that routine could be broken just this once for his brothers.

Luther heard a quite footsteps, he lifted his head a little bit to see who entered the living room. He laid his head flat in the pillows once again as he confirmed that it was Diego who entered the room.

Diego stared down at him, smirking as he did “What’s the matter big guy? You can’t wake your two brothers up?”

Luther gave him a deadpanned expression “They are also your brothers Diego.” He simply said “And yes, so it would be ideal for you to help me wake them up because honestly I don’t want to learn how you wake up Ben without being killed by Eldritch.”

Diego just chuckled before kneeling down next to Ben, he looked at Luther first “I am just helping you because I just finished cooking breakfast and I don’t want Ben and Klaus to miss eating breakfast.”

Luther just chuckled, already knowing that half of what Diego is saying is bullshit, it’s the kind of brother relationship they have now. And it’s a huge upgrade to what they had in the past that would always involve in one of them being stabbed and the other being punched. Luther would always prefer this over the past, and he knows that Diego shares the same sentiment although Diego would most likely swallow a knife first than admitting it out loud.

Luther watched as Diego carefully tapped Ben’s face “Ben, wake up time, it’s to eat…” Diego whispered.

Ben groaned, and as Diego predicted, Ben tried to bite the offending hand away. Yes, Diego learned the hard was that Ben bites in the morning if he was woken up instead of waking up himself. Luther was actually impressed with the fast reflex that Diego had the moment Ben’s mouth opened and snapped in a big chomp, it honestly scared Luther that Ben’s first instinct was to bite someone the moment he regains consciousness.

The moment Ben’s jaw sapped shot, he began stirring until his eyes finally opened before blinking a few times. The very first thing that Ben saw was his brother Diego, he slowly sat up in the mattress rubbing his eyes before yawning “Did I bite you…?”

Diego chuckled “Not this time, no…”

For some reason Ben pouted, which baffled Luther at some extent, “Maybe next time…” Ben whispered but they are able to hear it anyway “Breakfast…?”

Diego smiled helping Ben up in his feet, because despite Diego being almost bitten by Ben, he doesn’t really want his brother to fall face first in the cold hard ground first thing in the morning. When Ben finally regain some of his composure he glanced down at Luther and Klaus, he smirked before tugging Diego towards the exit of the living room. Just before the left the room, Ben looked at Luther in mischief “Wake Klaus up okay big brother?” and just like that Luther could hear Diego and Ben snickering as they both went to the kitchen.

Luther suddenly had the urge to just let Klaus sleep.

If Ben bites when he is being woken up in the morning while Five pulls out a gun or knife under his pillow, certainly Klaus couldn’t get any worse than them right?

Luther just sighed; this is why he hated his family sometimes.

They are so weird that even waking them up in the morning could result in death…

The moment Luther gently shakes Klaus to wake up, Luther was surprise that Klaus’s eyes immediately opened…

It was a good thing that Luther has the fastest reflexes out of all of them…

Or else he would have just broken his nose as Klaus aimed his punch straight in the face.

His family is so weird, but Luther loves them all anyway.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Oh, your nose is still there…” Ben dully noted as both Luther and Klaus entered the kitchen.

Luther just looked at him straight in the eyes making Ben laugh “Thank you for the warning that you didn’t gave me, very helpful Ben.”

Ben being the absolute shit that he was, just laughed out loud before smirking at Luther as the both of them sat down with them “You are absolutely welcome my big brother.”

Five chuckled as Diego placed another bacon on his plate “Surprised that Klaus’s first instinct was to punch someone when he is being woken up?”

Luther just sigh once again before grabbing the plate that Diego is offering him “Ben bites, you kill, and Klaus punches, at this point being normal is underrated in this family. Might as well get used to it…”

Klaus laughed out loud “No matter what you do…” Klaus looked straight at Luther “Don’t wake Vanya up.”

The tone in Klaus’s statement is so grave that Luther actually became wary, Klaus just grinned “If you do… make sure you can come back from the dead like me or…”

“If you have my ability to teleport out of thin air.” Five finished with a chuckled, absolutely enjoying his twin brother’s disturbed expression

Ben and Diego laughed as the both of them just dropped the topic, continuing with their breakfast. Luther is still reeling from the events “What’s the worst thing she could do?”

Klaus grinned at him before getting 3 eggs in his plate “Do you want to find out?” Klaus cheerfully asked “Feel free to wake her up right now big brother…” Klaus said as he gestured towards the living room

“Just know that we will miss you Luther, and we will always remember you as the annoying big brother besides Diego.” Five added, smiling charmingly at Luther, all the while ignoring the glare that Diego sent his way “At least you’ve lived a long happy life now.” He added almost like an afterthought

Luther looked between Klaus and Five, his eyes squinting “You guys are messing with me…” he muttered

Five and Klaus just looked at each other, seemingly talking telepathically, before they turned towards him at the same time. They both grinned “Well if that’s what makes you fall asleep at night.” Klaus shrugged as if dropping the topic all together

Five just hummed, as if dismissing the topic like Klaus, he just continued to spread his melted chocolate into his toast as he added the bacon on top.

Luther just looked at them before looking out towards the living room.

He sighed once again.

His family is so weird.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Allison and Vanya both joined them 10 minutes into eating breakfast, Allison just sat down yawning as he reached for a toast and eggs and Vanya sat beside Klaus who gave her a blinding smile.

Vanya nudge Klaus “Why is Luther looking at me like I just killed someone?” she softly asked

Klaus laughed “Don’t worry about it little Vanny! Just Luther being Luther who know how he is!”

Vanya just looked confused before shrugging, thinking that this is just her family being totally normally weird again early in the morning. So Vanya just accepted Luther’s offering of food, just ignoring the look that Luther has in his face.

As they finished breakfast, Five wanted to at least volunteer to wash the dishes with Klaus and Ben but for some reason he is still a little bit tired, the coffee and breakfast definitely helped him a little but there is still a nagging feeling he has in his body so he just quietly sat in the chair while eating the caramel bar that Diego gave him after breakfast. After the dishes are done, all of them just sat down at the kitchen table a comfortable silence fell into them as they listen to the sound of the rain falling into the sky.

“Well there goes our plans to grill…” Vanya muttured, already knowing that the rain would be there the whole day.

“And the fireworks!” Klaus moaned in despair, as if that’s the best thing he’s really looking forward to do.

“Wait you guys really bought a firework?” Allison asked

Klaus turned to her “Fireworks sister, plural. As in I got weird looks from the stores at the quantities I bought!”

Allison looked around the room “Okay who let Klaus buy that much?” she asked, crossing her arms. She glared at Diego.

Diego raised his arms in mock surrender “Hey this time it wasn’t me I swear! I didn’t even know about that fireworks…”

Allison glared at Ben who stared at her blanky “Do you honestly think I wouldn’t stop Klaus from buying that many?” Ben asked

Allison hummed, believing that Ben would at least be reasonable. And as Five expected, Allison’s glare turned to him, Five rolled his eyes at her like he was telling her that she is an idiot “I’ve been asleep for a week Allison.” He dully noted “Unless I have another power to spiritually go with Klaus in his shopping spree, then please feel free to pin the blame on me.” He smiled charmingly as he knows he got his point across

Allison’s jaw then slightly drops, as Ben, Diego, Vanya and even Five looked at Luther who is looking anywhere but them “Oh no…” Allison whispered in pure horror “Luther no…”

Vanya giggled “Luther yes, I agree with this.” Vanya said as she gave Luther a thumbs up

Allison huffed in annoyance “Luther…” she said disappointingly that made Ben chuckled at the sight of their big brother being grilled by their sister “How could you? And to think you are considered as the eldest here!”

Luther just smiled sheepishly “What am I supposed to do?” he asked “Klaus looked so excited and happy when we got to the store that I just quietly stood there with the basket on hand while he dumps dozens of fireworks into the basket….”

Klaus laughed out loud before slapping Luther on his back “I really like Luther; he always indulges with whatever I want!” he announced happily “Best big brother for me! Ben is now second!”

Ben looked at Luther dead in the eye “You need to die Luther; you’ve been getting everything away from me. First being Five’s twin brother and now as Klaus’s favorite brother.” Diego chuckled as he held Ben back but not really putting much effort in it “Sleep with your eyes open ‘big brother’ for it might be your last…” Ben added setting his tone darkly

Luther looked disturbed by Ben’s statement “Hey the being twins by Five, I can’t do anything about that! But with Klaus’s favoritism you can have it back!” then he smirked which made Ben fume a little “Face it Ben, you’ll always be the fake twin of Five. While I am the real one until the day we die.”

Before another predictable chaos can ensure, Vanya loudly cleared “Soooo! About the fireworks…” she loudly said making Five chuckle at her attempt to divert an impending death of Luther in Ben’s hands “How much did you spent Klaus?”

Klaus hummed “I honestly can’t remember… but it was really cheap so maybe around 500 dollars? Give or take…”

“500 dollars for fireworks!?”

Klaus looked at Allison because of her outburst “600 dollars?” Klaus said then he shrugged “Maybe more, I honestly just swiped Fivey’s card at the checkout counter so I didn’t bother checking and memorizing the price tags.”

Allison whipped her head towards Five’s direction who is looking bored “And you are okay with this?” she asked him “I mean it’s your money!”

Five just leaned on his chair “I don’t see the problem.” He said then shrugged “It’s just a small amount of money, I probably wouldn’t even notice it gone in my bank statement.”

Allison just sighed in defeat, she turned to Luther “I supposed you don’t know the real amount, right?”

Luther just smiled apologetically before holding up one finger. Allison stared at him in horror

“One thousand dollars!? For fireworks!?”

“To be fair, he also bought some snacks from the store so…”

Allison banged her forehead into the wooden table making them all jolt in surprise. “I am so done with this family…” she whispered

Allison just groaned as they all laugh, while Vanya just rub her back soothingly all the while laughing.

**~o~oOo~o~**

The chaos that happened to them next was caused by Mr. Pennycrumb, surprisingly.

Due to the heavy pour of rain, they all decided to just do their plans for their birthday tomorrow. So they are all lounging in the living room, as they are all too lazy to fix the mattresses, just watching another movie that involves less bloody detailed murders and more on the light side.

They are watching Mulan, because _Klaus said so._

Halfway through the movie Mr. Pennycrumb started barking making all of them look at him, it was Allison who paused the movie. Five stood up from where he is lying on the mattress slowly walking towards Mr. Pennycrumb who barked at him before sprinting out in the living room making them all look flabbergasted as to what just happened.

Five looked around the room, and a silent agreement formed in them. They all stood up walking out of the living room following where Mr. Pennycrumb is barking. They all stood at the entrance of their backyard, Five looked at Mr. Pennycrumb who is barking at the heavy rain “Mr. Pennycrumb no…” he said kneeling closer to his dog “Don’t run outside it’s raining, we can play tomorrow okay?”

Mr. Pennycrumb just wagged his tails at him before barking, then to Five’s horror Mr. Pennycrumb ran out excitedly in the heavy rain making Five screech “Mr. Pennycrumb!” he shouted “Get back inside!”

Klaus and Vanya started laughing out loud the moment they heard Five screech “Oh man that’s golden! We should have recorded that!” Klaus said in the midst of his laughter

“I regret not getting my phone with me!” Vanya added, laughing with Klaus before both of them are shits in Five’s humble opinion

Five glared at them, then an idea popped in his head. It’s just a pity he still can’t teleport, so he slowly walked behind Klaus and Vanya who are still laughing before pushing Klaus hard out in the rain.

Klaus squeaked in surprise as someone suddenly pushed him, out of panic he grabbed Vanya with him as the both of them stumbled out in the backyard, immediately soaking them in the heavy rain. Vanya and Klaus looked back in surprise at Five’s laughter echoed followed by their other siblings.

“Five!” Vanya shouted “You are rude! This is rude!” she said removing some of her hair out of her face as the rain continued to pour heavily.

Klaus is already shivering hugging himself “Li-little Fi-Fivey I… hate y-you so m-much…!”

Allison laughed at the both of them, because honestly they both look like wet cats “Come on you two! Let’s get you inside!”

Vanya and Klaus looked at each other, smirking as Allison extended her hand towards them. But instead of taking her hand, they pulled it instead making Allison yelp in surprise as she also stumbled into the heavy rain. She glared at both of his youngest siblings who are laughing out loud “Jesus you two! My hair!” she shouted over the rain

Diego’s voice echoed “Nice hair Allison! It looks like an untangled rope mop!” he shouted

Allison glared at him, and in that moment, Diego know he fucked up really bad.

“I heard a rumor you joined us in the rain!”

“Fuck my knives!” Diego shouted as he quickly drenched in rain the moment he regain his own mind. Diego quickly removed his belt throwing it inside, he glared at Allison who is sticking her tongue out maturely. “Real mature Allison!” Diego said

Allison just laughed “Don’t be a big baby Diego! It’s just rain!” she said before collecting some water into her palm splashing it at Diego’s face

“Allison!”

Ben, Luther and Five watched from the inside as their siblings continued playing in the rain like a couple of kids. Five smiled at the scene in front of him, he looked beside him smirking. He grabbed Luther and Ben’s hand before forcing them outside, making Ben almost trip because of Diego’s belt. Klaus whooped in excitement the moment all of them are now outside, soaking wet as the rain continued to pour heavily.

Five annoyingly removed his bangs from his eye sight, he heard Mr. Pennycrumb barked, and to Five’s elation, there was a power hose. He quietly sneaked away from his siblings who are now arguing on who still looks good despite being drenched in rain water.

As Five positioned the water hose at their direction, Five turned to Mr. Pennycrumb placing his finger on his lips “Don’t make a noise Mr. Pennycrumb but we will spray them with cold water okay? Because they are idiots…”

Five smirked as his siblings finally noticed him gone from their circle, “Hey idiots!” Five shouted, and as they all turned to him Five didn’t waste a single moment and he sprayed down his siblings who all yelp in collective surprise due to the coldness of the water and the overall attack

“Five you shit!”

“Jesus Five that’s cheating!”

“Fuck, Five that’s so cold!”

“Who uses water hose when it’s literally raining!”

“Fivey let me borrow that please!”

“Five! Don’t use that!”

Five turned off the hose laughing at the murderous glares he got, Five immediately sprayed Diego square in the face when his older brother tried to take a step forward in his direction. Diego splattered but Five knows he will live, after all he could hold his breath for, well forever.

“Next person to step forward without any warning gets sprayed straight in the face!” Five warned already raising the hose.

Out of Five’s delight, all of them raised their hands in mocking surrender even Diego who is glaring at him but Five knows them now. They are all enjoying this. Five hummed satisfied he got their undivided attention “I will ask series of questions and if any of you got it wrong, I will spray your brains out of your heads!”

“You are enjoying this waaaaay to much Baby Cinco!”

“Using a water hose?! Is that even possible?”

Klaus yelp as Five sprayed him in the body “No talking until I said so!” Five shouted ignoring Klaus who is pouting while Ben is comforting him the best he could. “And yes so don’t test me, I could kill people with their own socks don’t you dare think I can’t with this powered water hose!”

Five then paused to think, he tries hard to think of a question that would absolutely end with him at least spraying the shit out of his family, because this is what he do know in his free time make their lives miserable “This is for Luther…” Five said “Since you are my twin brother, what brand of milk did I use to eat the avocadoes you steal for me every day?”

Luther spluttered as his siblings howled in laughter “How the fuck would I know that?! What am I supposed to say? List all of the mi-“ Luther didn’t even get the chance to finish his statement as Five just heartlessly sprayed him in the face hard with the hose. Luther is just thankful he was able to hold his breath just in time.

“Klaus!” Five shouted “In my bank account, how much more money do I have?”

Klaus laughed “Hey how would I know that!?” he shouted back then quickly thought of an answer when Five started to aim higher with the hose “Uhh millions! You still have millions!”

Five laughed “I actually don’t know myself, but thanks for telling me!”

Luther looked at them “How come he gets to answer with a vague answer but I need to answer with a very specific one?! I sense favoritism!” Luther shouted which earned him a spray in the chest “Hey!”

Five smiled charmingly at Allison’s direction, in which she just crossed her arms “Try me Five!” she challenged.

Wrong move.

Five smirked “I rarely drink tea, but when I do how do I want it done?”

Allison chuckled “Easy peasy!” she shouted in confidence making all of them look at her surprised “You like two flavors of tea and that’s are Earl Grey and the Hibiscus black tea. You like it at the exact temperature of the optimal 160 degrees F. One teaspoon of honey in each, stirred until it’s mixed properly in the hot water before putting the tea bag in the cup, the steeping time you liked is exactly 2 minutes as to not overpower the honey. If you don’t want the tea bag and prefer the leaves to be boiled, then 2 tablespoon scoops of tea leaves, one for the pot and one for your cup so that the tea will not lose its flavor! I just want to add that you don’t like to use your coffee mug with your tea, so always prepare it in the sperate designated mugs you have assigned them!”

Allison was huffing in proudness as she finished her statement, then slowly but surely all of them began clapping in which Allison just smirked then bow, she loved at Five who is clearly impressed by her “I know you Five, I am your sister after all!”

Five wasn’t even mad that he couldn’t spray Allison because he was really impressed with her “How do you know all of that?” he asked instead

Allison just chuckled “I asked Mom obviously…” she then looked at him “After the allergy reaction you had, I talked to Mom about everything about you especially when it comes to your food preferences and yes that included your choice of beverages.” Allison smiled at him, and in that moment Five truly appreciates her.

“Thank you, Allison…” Five said, as he suddenly had the urge to do so.

Allison’s smiles widen but didn’t comment further on, so Five turned to Ben who is looking at him “I am your favorite brother Five!”

“Screw that! Spray him Fivey!” Klaus shouted

Five smirked “Don’t disappoint me Ben!” Five shouted then he smirked “How do glow sticks glow?”

“What the fuck Five?” Diego shouted “Even Klaus can answer that!”

Klaus laughed “They glow cause you break them like someone’s neck!”

Ben laughed before looking at Five “Glow sticks glow simply because of the chemical reaction called chemiluminescence!” Ben said making all of them look at him as if he was speaking another language “Inside a glow stick is a glass vital, and there are chemicals stored in them usually phenyl oxalate and a fluorescent dye, together with other chemicals like hydrogen peroxide inside the plastic tube itself. When you snap the glow stick when the glass vital breaks inside the plastic tube of the glow stick, the chemicals mix and when they do electrons in the constituent atoms are raised to a higher energy level, and when these electrons return to their normal state, they release light energy, hence the glow.”

Sometimes they really forget how smart Ben is.

Five smirked as if he was the one who answered, until now their other siblings are looking at the proud Ben like he was talking witchcraft when in fact it was just a simple question for Ben. It’s like asking Ben what 1 plus 1 is. Chemistry has always been Ben’s strongest suit when it comes to science, while Five loves physics.

“That’s very good Ben! A plus for you!” Five then snickered “Although I would accept Klaus’s answer…”

“Holy shit, how do you know that Ben?” Vanya asked, because she really isn’t fond of science herself

Ben just shrugged as if it was nothing for him “Sometime I really get bored solving high level chemistry so I would sometimes learn mind-numbing things like that.”

Diego grinned ruffling Ben’s wet hair “You are so smart!” Ben glowed at that praise

“That was really amazing Ben…” Luther said patting Ben in his shoulder “Good job! You too Klaus good job.”

Klaus just huffed proudly, Five laughed as he shakes his head. He then turned to Vanya who is smiling at him “Vanya please don’t disappoint me…” Five chuckled “What’s the best work of Chopin?”

Vanya laughed “That’s subjective Five and you know that!” she giggled “And you nerd you know it’s the one you played, _The Nocturne in E flat, Op. 9, No.2_. Actually all 21 Nocturne are beautiful for they are poetic marvels, sometimes described as the tranquil nightscapes, sometimes startling, shadowy and haunted-sounding works. But Nocturne in E flat is special because the piece is deeply sophisticated and sensual. It shines in the hands of interpreters who are prepared to burrow into the implications within this piece rather than stick to its surface.” Vanya simply said, then her eyes shines

_And it’s the best because it reminds us that you returned to us…_

Five smiled as he could see the look on their faces at the unsaid but loud statement. “I’ll accept that…” he gently said “But I like the Sonata no. 3 in B minor more!”

Vanya gasps “How dare-!” she didn’t even get to finish her statement as Five sprayed her but only in her body “Five!” she shouted

He then slowly and almost dramatically turned to Diego, who huffed at him “Ask me anything about you, I know you better than anyone here!” he challenged

Five laughed “Perhaps…” he said then smirked “But how well do you know the people you work with?” at the implication Diego’s eyes widen, before he could talk Five cut him off “When is Nathan’s birthday?”

All of them are laughing at the way Diego fumes at the question “How the fuck would I know that!? I don’t’ care!” he shouted

Five gasps almost dramatically “Diego…” he said in a scolding tone “That good man will take a bullet for you and yet…” he snickered

“Fuck you Five! And stop talking to that shit delete his number!” Diego shouted “You should only care about us, not other people!”

Five laughed “Stop being selfish Diego…” he said raising the water hose “Well good bye Diego.”

Diego’s eyes widen as the moment he could see Five pressed the hose but then remembered his powers and technically nobody said they can’t use it. So, the moment the water’s trajectory headed towards him he ‘accidentally’ redirected it straight to Allison’s face.

Five immediately shut the hose off, flabbergasted at the turn of events. If he could, Five would have teleported inside by now. Silence covered all of them as they waited in tense even Klaus is starting to hide behind Vanya who is regretting bringing her phone, Allison took a deep breath before smiling sweetly.

Luther at that point, could clearly see the time of death of Diego Hargreeves.

“I hea-“

Luther himself was surprise when he covered Allison’s mouth for the sake of Diego “Run Diego!” Luther shouted as Allison bite down his hand making him yelp

Diego snapped out of it as he started to run, but to the surprise of everybody Vanya tackled him to the ground, laughing as she did.

“Vanya what the fuck!” Diego shouted totally caught off guard

“Sisters sticks together!” Vanya cheerfully said sitting on Diego’s back knowing her brother wouldn’t really push her of hard “Sorry Diego but my loyalty is with Allison.”

Allison chuckled darkly slowly but surely walking towards Diego who is glaring at everybody “I fucking hate this family!” Diego shouted

Allison looked down at Diego who chuckled nervously “Klaus…” Allison called out “If you help Vanya pin down Diego, I would buy you absolutely anything you want.”

Klaus didn’t need to be told twice, he sat down at Diego’s legs, Diego turned to him “Fuck you Klaus I am your brother!”

“And Allison is my rich sister Diego! I am sorry Di! I love you truly, but my loyalty is with money!”

Diego grunted “Is no one on my side?” he loudly said

Out of the surprise of everybody, Luther walked towards him “I’m here for you brother.” He said making Diego look at him “Bros stick together.”

Diego laughed “Throw Klaus in the swimming pool then carry Vanya to the table Luther do it!”

Before Luther could do it Five held up his hand making Diego look at him alarmingly “Five don’t tell me…” Diego slowly said

But then, “Why throw Klaus in the swimming pool when we could throw him out in the streets?” Five smirked looking at them with a strange glint in his eyes “Together with Vanya.”

They all gasps at Five’s statement, “Oh my god is the world ending?!” Klaus said loudly “Luther and Diego being bros, and Five not letting Vanya off the hook! The world is not going to end in a boom, but with a splash!”

Suddenly they all realized that one of them is quiet, _too quiet_ to be frank. They all slowly turned to Ben, who wanted to cry at the situation he was in now. Five charmingly smiled at him, dimples and all. And well, Allison’s team could already see what’s going to happen next from miles away.

“Oh, fuck now here we go again!” Klaus grunted “Ben snap out of it! Fivey is adorable but he is a gremlin! He manipulates people!”

Five turned to him “I would never manipulate Ben…” he said with a tone that is too sweet to be Five’s “I mean, he is my favorite brother after all.”

There it is.

The ‘ _Ben is my favorite brother’_ card that makes Ben stupid and dumb when it comes to Five and as Allison predicted it would be followed by…

“And I love him so much, you know that right Ben?”

Allison, Vanya and Klaus facepalmed because they know at that moment Ben is hooked to Diego’s team making this a 3 vs 4. Diego and Luther are howling in laughter at the defeated look they have

“Ben you are weak! You are easily manipulated!”

Which is surprising since that statement came from Vanya.

As Ben’s brain is currently loading, he glanced at the swimming pool they have in the backyard.

An idea popped in Ben’s brain. He smiled cheekily.

All of them looked alarmingly at where Ben is staring, and to their horror they saw the pool. A pool filled with cold water.

And to their absolute terror, Ben’s tentacles started their way towards the pool easily lifting it up effortlessly.

The pool now hangs above their heads, hovering above them almost menacingly. They all chuckled nervously at Ben

“Truce…?” Allison slowly said, unable to walk away towards the impending doom

“Truce! Ben all is good!” Diego shouted, as much as he could hold his breath, he doesn’t really want water to go inside his ears

Ben is just smiling at them, almost sadistically, making Five wish that he really has his teleportation powers _right the fuck now_. Ben looked at them dead in the eyes “My loyalty belongs to no one, but ranches.”

That statement didn’t even make sense but they couldn’t dwell on it much longer as Ben wordlessly tipped over the _whole fucking pool_ over all of them.

It was like a bucket of ice was thrown over them.

That’s how Grace found them minutes later, she looked at the backyard to see all of her children laughing, shivering so bad, yet all of them are happy and mostly importantly together as a family.

Like it should have always been.

Mr. Pennycrumb barks at her feet, as if agreeing with her.

Laughter of pure genuine joy echoed in their backyard as the rain continued to pour heavily.

But none of them cared about the rain

_The sky could mourn all day but…_

_They are all here, laughing and complete_ _as a family enjoying their day_

It was the best birthday they have…

…so far, after all they have all the time in the world to have more celebrations to come.

**~o~oOo~o~**

_It was October 2_

It’s a beautiful day out, the sun is shining so bright feeling the day with positivity and good energy.

It was the perfect day to celebrate their birthday. All is peaceful and normal…

“FUCKING KLAUS…! STOP DIPPING YOUR FUCKING FINGER INTO THE CHICKEN BATTER!”

Diego growled in frustration as he needed to once again slap Klaus’s hands away as his brother is like a toddler who would stick his finger in everything liquid.

It’s still early in the morning but they all decided to prepare for the feast they all wanted, Ben and Five only laughed at Diego’s misery as Five and Ben are the one assigned to do the pizza toppings and sauce since they all decided to make everything from scratch. They all watch silently impress at the speed and delicate way of Luther who is making the pizza dough. Diego hummed as he looked at the three balls of pizza dough that Luther made

“Not bad actually…” Diego noted making Luther smile at him “Cover it then let it rest for a while so it could rise up.” Luther nodded as he proceeds to do what Diego is telling him, after all he is in charge

“Hey Di! The batter needs a little bit more salt and pepper…” Klaus said from the counter where he is sitting

Diego took a deep breath, before facing Klaus “And how did you know that?”

Klaus grinned “Well of course I tasted it! Dipped my finger in it then swish swish it around the bowl, then popped it in my mouth!”

Diego wanted to die, or kill someone.

“Please…” Ben gravely said “Please at least tell us you wash your hands before dipping it in there…”

Klaus laughed “Whatever makes you sleep well at night Benny boy.”

All of them looked at Diego who wanted to cry and strangle Klaus “Please don’t make me throw out the batter! That shit is hard to measure! I spent 20 minutes on that!”

Allison looked at him “Then you better hurry and remake it again. Clock is ticking Diego.”

Diego hated his life, hated his family, hated everything that life has to offer. He wishes he was dead right now, dead as the fucking fish he’s about to gut.

**~o~oOo~o~**

After spending 5 hours in the kitchen just preparing, they counted it as a win that A.) Nobody has died yet B.) Diego still hasn’t killed Klaus C.) The house still isn’t burning.

Now all of them are outside preparing the grill, Luther and Five are the one who carried the things they will grill, it was Allison and Vanya who prepared the table for the ingredients, Klaus, Diego and Ben are assigned in the preparation of the grill.

“… now make sure that the coals are properly stacked because it would help with the coal combustion process more. With preparing it more properly, we could cut off the time needed for the coal to reach the proper temperature in the range of 400 to 425 degrees centigrade.” Ben then paused as if Diego and Klaus are actually understanding him “The time for the coal to be burnt will depend on the fuel particle size to complete the combustion, we need to factor the turbulence and the constant rise of temperature on the grill as to not over heat it due to the chemical reaction that would happen between the fuel and the oxygen we have right now…”

Diego and Klaus looked at each other as Ben started to mumble more about the chemical structure that takes place during the coal combustion, then out of their surprise Ben sat down ignoring them as he writes down the structure of what he was saying that is honestly making Diego and Klaus look at Ben in concern.

“Is… is he actually calculating on how to fire up a fucking grill…?” Klaus asked as they couldn’t really understand a thing that Ben is mumbling while he started to draw chemical structure

“I… do you think his original mother is a genius or some sort?” Diego whispered back as Ben now started to list the factors that affects the coal combustion.

Ben then made a hum of appreciation on the back of his throat as he busied himself with whatever he is solving or writing that’s making their head hurt just by looking at the structure and… is that math in there?

It took a while for them to snap Ben out of his stupor of calculating but it was worth it because the moment they did, Ben wordlessly and effortlessly started the grill up to the perfect temperature making Diego grin at him proudly “That’s my brother!” he said as Klaus cheered as they allowed him to grill things but under strict supervision.

It took them a while to get everything grilled up, and for some small miracle nothing got burned. But maybe they shouldn’t jinx it just yet. After all they still have a lot more to cook.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Allison!” Vanya whined “That’s salt not sugar!”

Allison looked at her before glancing down at tablespoon of apparently _salt_. “How did you know?” she asked thankful that Vanya was able to spot it before putting it on Five’s cupcake “They look the same!”

Vanya just shrugged, taking the salt out of her hands before replacing it with sugar “Sugar are a little bit bigger than salt and they shine differently than salt….” Was all she said as she continued to make the brownie batter while Allison just smiled before following the instruction on how to make a cupcake, because the wedding birthday cake that Five wanted still isn’t enough.

“Achk-!”

They both turned towards the nosy as they could see Five’s head covered in flour, making it whiter than his teeth. Slowly but surely, they could see Five breathing in and out before turning behind him “Who the fuck would throw a fucking flour in my fucking head? Motherfucker”

Wow, okay so 4 fucks in one sentence, he must be _livid_.

Allison and Vanya prayed for the poor soul that will ascend in the heaven.

It turns out that soul is Ben who actually flinched, before looking apologetically at Five “I am so sorry! I was spinning the pizza to circle and I didn’t realize that it had large amount of flour in it!”

Five depleted like a balloon “Huh…” he whispered before turning back to the stove where he is cooking the sauce “Well I guess that’s okay…” he simply said making Ben breathe a little better before continuing with the pizza dough with Luther who is actually doing a greater job than Ben

Klaus whined from where he is sitting “If that’s me, Five would be chopping up my body right now and mixing it with the pizza sauce!” he noted out loud making them laugh at him because it’s the truth “But nice hair Fivey! Very accurate to your original age!”

It happened all so suddenly that Diego actually choked on the soup he was tasting, Five dipped his whole hands on the chicken batter than Diego prepared then flung in straight at Klaus’s face. Five smiled innocently “My hands slip…” he said before returning to the sauce as is nothing just happened.

Diego’s reaction is the one that got them laughing “Fucking fuck shit! That’s the second fucking batter that I fucking made for this fucking day and you shit fuckers just continue to fucking waste it!”

Wow, okay so 7 fucks in one sentence, a new world record in the Hargreeves household.

Klaus wiped the batter with his hand before tasting it, humming as if he didn’t mind what Five just did “Wow Diego this actually taste good!” he gasps

Allison got tissues before forcibly wiping both Klaus’s hands like a child, making Klaus moan at the lost of the delicious raw batter “Noooo! Allison I could lick all of it!”

Allison groaned “Klaus no! it’s raw it has eggs in it you would get sick!” she firmly said wiping out the very last batter in his face

Klaus pouted at the lost of the batter “Yeah I’m sick! Sick of this family!” he shouted like Allison just murdered him personally.

Vanya giggled before handing Klaus a small bowl of cookie dough “Here you can eat this, there is no raw egg…” Vanya said placing the bowl in front of Klaus

Klaus teared up a little dramatically “Vanya, sweet little Vanya you are the only angel in this hellhole!” he said as he dipped his hands on the batter, eating it in one go “This is delicious and I love you Vanya!”

As they started baking with the help of their Mom, the doorbell rang. It was Grace who volunteered to get the door to see who is it. As of now they are in the middle of deciding what to put on their own pizza. Since there are only 3 pizza dough, they had to divide it.

“Can I put ranch on mine?” Ben asked already taking out a bottle

“If Benny gets to put ranch on his, I want to put ketchup on mine!”

Five groaned “The pizza sauce it literally made out of tomatoes Klaus it would be redundant!”

“It would be delicious!”

“If that’s how you want it fine but share the pizza with Vanya because for some weird shit reason, she is putting pineapples on hers!”

“Hey! Pineapples on pizzas are good! It’s sweet and savory!”

“It’s trash Vanya.”

“Your taste is trash Diego! Like who in their right mind would eat mushroom with pizza?”

“People who has taste and not lunatics who put fruits on their pizza!”

“Are we just going to ignore Luther and Five who is putting every cheese known to mankind in the whole pizza?” Klaus wondered out loud as he glanced at Luther and Five who are sharing the pizza

Five and Luther looked at him “Cheese is the best for pizza.” They both firmly said at the same time. As they did, they threw in a whole mozzarella cheese without even slicing it and some cheddar cheese. _Jesus these twins_ … they all thought

“I want anchovies on mine!”

They all whipped their heads in Allison’s direction, as if she just insulted all of them personally.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” they all said in unison as if they practiced this moment

Allison gasped, clearly offended by their collective reaction “Hey what’s that supposed to mean?”

Grace thankfully entered the room at the perfect timing before all of them could go into war, she smiled at them “The cake is here.”

Five was the first one to sprint out of the room.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“It’s… it’s beautiful…” Five muttered in awe as he stared at the 5-layer cake in front of him

All of them chuckled at the sight because Five looked like he was gifted by the gods at the way he looks at the cake. Five turned to Allison “What are the layers?” he quietly asked

“First one is red velvet with cream cheese, second on is a blueberry white sponge cake with buttercream filling, the next is a pistachio cake with matcha ganache, it is followed by strawberry white sponge cake with strawberry and raspberry puree and finally the most expensive layer is the chocolate opera cake.”

Five stared at her with wide eyes, before hugging her so tight that it made Allison smile “Thank you…” Five broke off the hug returning his gaze on the cake as if he wants to eat it right now.

Diego loves the way Five looks right now, even though he looks like that because of a cake “How much is this?” he asked

Allison grinned at him “1,500 dollars give or take…” Allison took a silent picture of Five as he is still staring at the cake “And it’s worth every money.”

They all agreed, and that’s because they can truly see how Five looks so happy right now. He looks downright adorable, and if a cake like this makes him this much happy, well all of them are willing to run dry their bank accounts for Five.

**~o~oOo~o~**

With the cake on the table, Five is now totally useless as he just continued to stare at it and refusing to help continue with the cooking. It’s a good thing the chicken is the only thing left to cook and the pastas which are fairly easy. The pizza, the soup, the salad, the desserts, the grilled foods and the deconstructed tacos are all ready and lined up in the table.

As Luther, Allison and Vanya prepared the table, it was Diego, Ben and Klaus who are assigned to the final two foods to be cooked. Diego is making sure that the pasta isn’t going to be overcooked, Ben was in charge of the sauce and Klaus for some reason is frying the chicken, after all they thought it was just him dipping the coated chicken into the fryer and waiting for it to be crispy golden brown. So, they gave Klaus the tongs.

Looking back, it was not the brightest idea they have.

Apparently, Klaus thought that frying and boiling are the same, so he pretty much ignored what Ben has told him hundreds of times before handing in the tongs. Klaus hummed as he watches the oil boil so much that some of it are starting to make a mess, as the oil reached the maximum boiling point according to the kitchen thermometer, Klaus used the tongs to pick up a chicken covered in wet batter before dropping it in the boiling oil.

The moment the batter came in contact with the boiling oil, the chicken exploded out of the fryer.

All of them ducked instinctively at the sudden explosion, Ben was the first one to react using his tentacles to turn of the fryer that is spilling hot boiling oil everywhere as a small fire is now starting to get big. They waited in safe distance until the fryer calmed down which took a while. The moment it was considered safe Luther got the fire extinguisher before carefully spraying the fryer down. They all stared in shock as the metal thermometer used in the kitchen managed to be burned off.

They all slowly turned towards Klaus who is actually looking sheepishly “Ooopps?” he whispered

Five laughed as the chicken that exploded landed right on top of Luther’s head, sliding down until it hit the floor.

They all laughed at the disgusted expression that Luther has because of the grimily feeling of the chicken sliding down at him.

Well, at least nothing major got burned down… so far.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Can we all just agree not to let me inside the kitchen again?”

“I agree with the motion and I suggest to move that motion into closure as to not debate on it.” Five easily said not really wanting a repeat.

Ben is still looking a little lost “H-how…?” he muttered as the stacked his pizza “I… I mean I told you everything you need to know… the right temperature, the right way to drop the chicken into the fryer to avoid oil from spilling… where did I went wrong?” he muttered as if it failed him personally.

Vanya was absolutely loving the hamburgers “Don’t take it personally Ben! At least this is a teaching lesson for all of us!” she happily said before getting another barbeque

Luther grumbled “Easy for you to say…” he said “You’re not the one who had to feel the chicken batter slide down all over you…” he shivered making them laugh once again.

Allison just patted him in the shoulder “Move on Luther everybody is happy!”

“I’m not…”

“And this chicken is really good Diego well done on the batter!”

Diego grinned at her “It better be! I wasted 40 minutes on that shit because I had to redo it two times!” Diego hummed taking a bite out of the pizza “And Luther I just want to throw this out but, you could be a pizza maker or some shit, this is good.”

Luther grinned at him “I searched how to make the perfect pizza dough.”

Five looked at them “Hey the sauce I made from scratch, made the pizza much better!” he said making them chuckled

“Of course Baby Cinco everything you do it perfect even a pizza sauce!”

Five beamed at the compliment before continuing to eat the food they all cooked. It was actually a lot, especially since there are only 7 of them and their Mom can’t really eat any human food. But because none of them are fairly normal, they managed to finish all of it

As they proceed to Five’s favorite part which is the cake, Allison had an idea “We should blow out candles! One for each of us!” she said already taking out different colored candles as if she planned this all along.

Allison handed them their respective colored candles, green for Luther, Black for Diego, gold for her, Klaus has a bright yellow one, Five has red, Ben got a blue one and finally Vanya with a white one. Allison eyed at the largest cake the have which made Five look at her in alarm

“No.” Five instantly said “We are using the cupcakes or I will stick those candles up to where the sun doesn’t shine.” He crossed his arms “If I see even a single candle wax on my cake, I will go on a killing spree that would put the black plague to shame.”

Sometimes, they can’t really understand where Five gets his very graphic and detailed threats. But now that they think about it, they don’t want to know.

So, in the end they all settled in using the cupcake, much to Five’s glee. They managed to take several pictures and video of all of them blowing out the candles. And finally, it was time to eat the desserts that they made. Five wasted no time into cutting into the layered cake getting exactly one slice each later placing it neatly in his plates before devouring it in one go that made his siblings look at him in worry, afraid that me might choke on the cake.

As Five ate the desserts, slowly but sure he could feel his energy returning, he discreetly tried to activate his powers but not even a single spark was to be seen. And Five is actually getting worried, it’s been a week and yet he still can’t use his powers after the last time freeze and the last vision he got.

He is worried but he doesn’t want to worry his family, after all he doesn’t want to ruin the day.

As they finished everything, with Five eating half of the 5 layered cake all by himself. Their Mom came to the kitchen as they started to clean, she smiled at them as Mr. Pennycrumb bark at them wagging his tail happily.

“I did something special for all of you…” their Mom softly said, “Happy birthday dears, I love you all so much.”

They all smiled before indulging their Mom in a hug, after a while they broke the hug, satisfied and joyful smiles decorating all of their faces. “Now come on, all of you out and enjoy what Mr. Pennycrumb and I did while all of you are cooking.”

**~o~oOo~o~**

Their Mom made them sit on the picnic blanket that she prepared for them, up until now they have no idea what she did. After making sure that all of them are sitting comfortably, she left.

Five is sitting at the middle of his siblings with Mr. Pennycrumb happily running around the picnic blanket making all of them laugh at how excited Mr. Pennycrumb is.

“What do you think Mom did?” Vanya asked, enjoying the perfect night breeze that they could feel

Before any of them can answer, they all looked up in the sky as a firework suddenly exploded high in the sky, making Klaus gasps “Oh god I totally forgot about the fireworks!” he said

Then they all saw it clearly, their Mom made them a firework show. And it wasn’t an ordinary one it was customized to represent each one of them.

The first one was for Luther’s, it was an astronaut, the space and the moon fireworks display making them stare at it in awe, the next one was Diego’s as the fireworks went off in a shape of knives being thrown in mid-air and their academy mask in the background, Allison’s fireworks are all gold shaping into a bright beautiful stars, Klaus has a unique one it has many colors that complements each other and in the finale there was a small ghost making a ‘boo’ reaction making them laugh at how cute it was, Five’s very own fireworks are combinations of blue hues that are absolutely beautiful because when they went off it looked like space due to how the fireworks blended so well with each other, Ben’s display are amazing for it really looked like an tentacles making them wonder just how their Mom made it, and finally Vanya’s was symbolic, it was a white violin accompanied by black fireworks going in the background.

And finally, the final display was an absolute beauty for it is an umbrella but the handle is a reversed 7, they all smiled at how symbolic the last one is, representing all of them. They even teared up as they stared up on it in the sky until it was gone from sight

They all turned to face each other, then they turned to their Mom who was quietly watching from the sidelines. Her smile was soft and loving, that all of them sprinted towards her, the action surprised her a little as she tumbled back a bit because of the force of the hugs she received from all of them.

“Happy birthday children…” She whispered once again trying her best to hug the seven of her children “I am so glad to have seen you all in this state, a happy, contented and loving family. I am proud of what you all have become… it was a dream of mine to see you all like this.”

That soft admission from their Mom just made them all hug each other tighter. They all smiled at her “Thank you for everything Mom…” Five whispered “For being more human than Reginald has ever been to us…”

Grace smiled, kissing each and one of them in their foreheads “You are all welcome, you are all my children after all… each and one of you.”

They stayed like that for a while, not even being bothered by the cold breeze that is being offered by the beautiful night sky above them.

They don’t feel the cold, after all they have each other’s warmth.

And that is more than enough.

_I am so glad to have lived another day to feel this…_

The thought that came to Five’s mind was welcomed and cherish.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: When I actually started to write this series, I didn’t actually think people would read it let alone love it, but I am so glad you all do! Thank you for your support!**

**This series isn’t done yet ;D After all I still have a lot in mind… Hope you enjoyed this last chapter! Feel free to drop any request! Thank you all!**


End file.
